YoHoHo And A Bottle Of Juice! Arg Maties!
by SasuNaruforeva
Summary: Naruto's family was killed by a vicious pirate and he has vowed to kill every last one of those thieving scoundrels But what happens when he ends up being a crewmember on a pirate ship? Sasunaru Sainaru Gaanaru... well alotofnaru. loads of smut! XD
1. town of Konoha

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Okay…. This is like my first story I'm writing by myself. So I hope you like it. I'll try to keep up with the updating and I'm sorry if a take a little while.

DISCLAIMOR: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. I just own the story line and yea…

Chapter 1

The sun was shinning as brightly as always and the sky was blue, just like it always is. The wind blew softly, making the grass bob and the leaves rustle in the trees. Naruto sat on a low branch of a giant oak in the middle of Konoha's forest. He sat with his hands behind his head and he leaned his back against the tree. The branches and green leaves above him blocked the sun's bright rays for him, so he sat in the cool shade.

Naruto let a long, bored sigh. He just finished practicing with his wooden sword and he was just taking a breather before he started towards home. He swung his legs over the side of the branch and then hopped off of it, landing on the earth softly. Naruto put his hands in his pockets and then started walking through the forest towards that town he loved, Konoha.

Konoha was a big town and it was right near the ocean, so a lot of ships would stop by there to gather supplies and information, or boast about their adventures. Naruto always listened to the stories and he would dream of being on those adventures. He wanted to sword fight, find hidden treasure, and travel across the sea. Every part of him itched to be out on the vast oceans. He even tried to get a boat himself, and go sailing, but he didn't have the money, nor the knowledge of how to sail. He had never really been sailing before and he wanted to…. Badly. He went fishing on a row boat but we wouldn't really include that as sailing….. Would we? His biggest dream was to become the greatest sailor there ever was. Maybe he would join the navy and fight all those pirates and bad guys. Naruto doubted it though. He was practically stuck here unless he got more money and a crew. His daydreams and thoughts were interrupted when he was engulfed by bright light. He had exited the trees and he had no more shade to protect his eyes, though the warmth felt nice. He let his eyes adjust to the light before he continued towards town.

Naruto walked down the dirt roads of Konoha. He passed houses, hotels, stores, and other things. People smiled a waved at him and he waved back. He walked towards a small building near the docks, where five ships were anchored. The building had a small sign over the door that said, '**Treasure Isle**'. It was a small bar but a lot of people went there for drinks. The people who usually went there were travelers or sailors so Naruto liked to listen to their adventures that they've had and adventures that he dreamed of having.

Naruto walked towards the wooden door and opened it quietly. When he walked in he saw familiar faces wave at him and yell out his name in greeting. He waved back and gave them one of his adorable foxy grins. The bar had soft jazz music playing in the background to set a peaceful mood around, there were round tables spread around where people sat at, and there was a long bar table on the other side. Naruto made a bee-line through all the tables and people towards the bar table, where a bartender was currently washing a large glass with a wet cloth.

"Hey there shortey. You know kid, one of these days I'm gonna get in big trouble because of you… I really shouldn't be letting a twelve year old brat in here. I mean it's a bar…." Naruto glared at him playfully and then hopped onto one of the stools. He was short so it took him at least two tries to get on the stool. Naruto folded his arms and places them on the table, resting his chin on his arms.

"So….? And for your information, I'm FOURTEEN….. In a half!" Naruto corrected, and yelled out his 'dattebayo' phrase at the end.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching cartoons at your house then, instead of being here?" The bartender interrupted when he heard Naruto start to rant about his age and how he could ALMOST drink. Once the bartender said that, Naruto froze and then glared at the man.

"You KNOW I don't have a television so stop rubbing it in my face!" Naruto whined and stuck out his tongue.

"Heh. Don't you get all sensitive on me now... Ya know I just like bustin' your chops."

"Humph!" Naruto said crossing his arms to his chest. The bartender sighed and then put down the cup he was cleaning and grabbed another one to clean.

"Do you want some orange juice? I grabbed some yesterday to bring over here, 'cause you can't have any of the other drinks here…" The bartender said while he leaned towards the boy to whisper, "Or else we're both in deep trouble… And you already attract trouble like a magnet." The bartender finished and straightened back up.

"Ha! I guess you're right. And thanks I'd like a glass of juice please." Naruto said and smiled. The smile reached from ear to ear.

"Okay, kid. Commin' right up." He said and then spun around to get the young blond his juice.

Naruto gratefully took the juice with a 'thank you' and then started to gulp it down.

"Hey did you hear about that ship getting attacked by Kyuubi?" Naruto's eyes grew wide and he completely forgot that he was drinking so he ended up choking on his juice. He started coughing loudly and the bartender gave him a worried look, but Naruto just waved to tell him that everything was fine. He thickly swallowed the rest of his drink and continued listening to what the two men that were next to him were talking about.

"Yeah I heard about that. Poor guys, they didn't stand a chance. The whole ship was destroyed and the pirates even took all the treasures they were carrying too. And weren't they the Queen's top soldiers too?"

"Yeah, they were said to be the best in the Queen's army, but I guess that even _they_ weren't enough to take out Kyuubi's crew." Naruto skin crawled from that name. He hated Kyuubi, and he had a good reason to hate that pirate. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he gripped the glass he was holding tighter. Naruto's grip got so harsh that it started to crack the glass.

"Hey kiddo! Snap out of it! You break that glass there and you're paying for it!" The bartender barked.

"Huh?" Naruto said, snapping out of his thoughts. He stared blankly at the angry bartender for a while before he finally realized that his hand was starting to slowly bleed and the glass was cracked. He immediately let go of the glass and examined the small cut on his hand. He shrugged, it was small scratch, it would heal in a short time. Naruto always had this strange ability to heal faster than others.

"Sorry." Naruto said softly. The Bartender sighed while picking up the glass carefully and throwing it out.

"Look kid, you obviously have some things on your mind, go to that ramen place you like so much and try to relax." The bartender said softly. Naruto nodded enthusiastically and zipped out of the bar; ignoring the strange looks he got on the way out. Ramen!!

The bartender sighed as he watched the door being slammed closed. That kid was somethin' else…

_Okay people I know that this was a sucky chapter. But I promise you that the others will be better. It'll get better as it goes along. A lot better. And you have to remember that this is my first story I'm making by myself so you have to give me some slack. Review pwease! Pwitty pwease!!_


	2. Naruto's a Superhero

**Author's Note: um. Okay this is chapter two. I tried to make it longer than the last one. Sorry if it seems a little confusing. If there's anything that you don't understand or if you have a question about something just add it in a review and I'll get back to you. **

**OH! And please!! Tell me if a rushed this chapter. I don't know why but I think I might've rushed it a little.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the other Naruto charries. Kk. -**

Chapter 2

Naruto sat up and stretched letting out a satisfied groan and then collapsed back in his chair. He looked at the mess on the table in front of him. It was covered with empty ramen bowls and broken chop sticks. He patted his bloated stomach and grabbed his frog wallet from the back pocket of his black pants. He retrieved the amount for his meal and a tip from his wallet and set it on the table. Once he put his wallet away he thanked the waitress next to him for her service and left the small ramen shop.

Naruto blinked in confusion when the bright light he was expecting to blind him didn't show. He looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was gone and a crescent moon shown instead of the sun. Naruto shivered briefly in the cold before putting his hands in his pockets and turning to walk down the dusty sidewalks towards his apartment. As he walked around he saw that the shops and bars were closing down. Everyone was inside their houses by now.

Naruto passed by the docks and saw that most of the ships from this morning were gone. But there was one ship docked in the water. Naruto started imagining life on the sea and he imagined fighting pirates to the death as he walked home. But his daydreams were interrupted as a muffled scream caught his attention. Naruto realized that he had been walking the wrong way and that he was now in the abandoned part of town. Nobody usually came here so why was there a scream? Naruto looked ahead of him and clearly saw 4 males chasing a woman. Naruto had unusual eyesight, so he could see well through the dark. A gift he'd always had.

Naruto quietly followed the men and the woman. He didn't want to make himself noticed until he fully understood the situation. He continued to follow them and stopped and hid against the wall near the corner where he saw them disappear. He slowly peered over the edge of the wall and saw all the people in an alley way. Unfortunately it was a dead-end and Naruto saw that the girl was being cornered. Naruto strained his ears so he could hear what they were saying.

"Hello there, girlie. What's in that bag you've got there?" one of the men said. He was really tall, and Naruto guessed he was the leader or something. He looked familiar to Naruto, but even with Naruto's special eyesight it was still a little too dark to tell who he was.

"None. Of. Your. Business!" The girl growled back.

"Why you little bitch." The really big guy said.

'_Oh Shit._' Naruto thought as he saw the big man raise his hand and went to slap her but she dodged it and punched him in face. Her fist collided with his jaw and Naruto could hear something crack. The sound made him wince even though he wasn't the one who got hit..

'_YeeOwche!' _Naruto cronged in his mind when he saw the man fly backwards from the punch and land on his back. The girl was about to make a run for it from the other guys but there were too many. Two of them grabbed her arms and the other one was helping up the leader. Naruto was tired of hiding and he didn't want to see her get hurt by these creeps. Once he got a little closer he finally recognized the leader. The guy was always causing some kind of commotion in Konoha and Naruto hated him. His name was Zabuza Mamoto. He usually carried around a large sword on his back but it was taken from him by a band of pirates. Naruto should've recognized him from his size, but oh well. Too late now…

Naruto stepped closer and closer to them, and he only stopped once one of Zabuza's men saw him. It was one of the men who was holding on to the girl's arm, and the guy seemed to be having trouble holding onto the girl's arm too. Naruto forced himself not to laugh at that, because if he were to laugh right now it would ruin his whole Heroic entry. (A/N: You know… like the whole 'Damsel in Distress')

"Who the hell are you?" The guy asked. Everyone stopped and looked at Naruto with curious and irritated stares. Naruto froze and then he realized that he was getting kind of nervous; almost like he was having stage fright. But he swallowed his fear and stood tall or at least as tall as he could, considering he was short for his age.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And I demand that you let her go!" Naruto commanded in a manly voice, that you could tell was fake… Everyone in the alleyway besides the girl started laughing, but the men holding her never loosened their grip. Zabuza stopped laughing abruptly and then reached into his pocket. Naruto gulped as the man brought out a pocket knife.

"She's not goin' anywhere, kid. And neither are you." That's when Zabuza launched himself at the boy. Naruto twisted his body out of the way of the knife by using his cat-like reflexes. Zabuza bent his arm and went to elbow Naruto in the face, but the blonde bent his body downwards, as if he were playing limbo.

'Okay this is where all my training pays off.' Naruto thought determinedly. Naruto jumped over Zubuza landing behind him and then Naruto lunged towards the men holding the girl. Naruto's main objective right now before kicking Zubuza's ass was to save the girl. Naruto easily knocked out both guys and then looked up at her. When he looked up he flushed a deep crimson and froze in the spot. This was the first time Naruto was clearly seeing her, and he bet that even in the dark she could tell he was blushing. She was slightly taller then him, she had a slim figure, beautiful pink hair and bluish-green eyes. The back of her hair was held up by a bandana; which flower pedals on it. Her bangs framed her pale face nicely.

"A-are… Are you a-alright?" Naruto managed to say. Her eyes were wide and she seemed to be breathing heavily. Naruto noticed that she was clutching the bag she was holding even tighter. Naruto gave her a worried look and he was about to ask again when out of the corner of his eye he saw Zabuza throw a punch at both of them. Naruto quickly moved in front of the frozen girl and blocked the punch with his shoulder. He felt pain shoot through his shoulder and then to his neck. Naruto winced at the pain but he didn't stagger. He was used to pain like this. He's gotten in street fights before but this was much different.

"I wasn't finished with you, brat!" Zabuza hissed at Naruto, and with speed you wouldn't expect such a big guy to have, he picked up Naruto by the neck and shoved him up against the wall. The wind was knocked out of Naruto when his back collided with the wall and he couldn't help but gag and cough as the hand around his neck squeezed tighter. Naruto wrapped his hands around the larger man's wrists to try to get the hand off, but it was no use. Naruto felt his body frantically trying to break free and all he heard was the low chuckle of Zabuza. Naruto thought this was it. The edges of his eyes were growing blurry and he felt his body getting weaker with each twist and turn. Naruto knew that this was the end of him, until he felt the hand on his throat grow weaker and then he fell onto the hard pavement of the alleyway. Naruto went on his hands and knees and started frantically coughing and gasping for breath. He grabbed his throat gently and winced when he felt that there were bruises there. Naruto thought he was going to die… What happened?

Naruto snapped his head up when he heard a groan of pain in front of him. When his vision came back to normal he saw Zabuza on his knees and his hands were cupped between his legs. The large man was groaning in pure pain. Naruto stood up shakily and looked passed the man to see the girl behind him. She was still clutching her bag but she didn't seem as scared anymore. Her eyes were full of determination and anger but they softened when she looked at Naruto. He was about to thank her, but his sharp eyes caught movement in the shadows right behind her. Naruto gathered some of the last of his energy to run past Zabuza and Sakura with his incredible speed and grab the wrist of the person behind the girl. The man he grabbed had a knife in his hand and he was about to stab her, if Naruto hadn't stopped him.

A menacing growl erupted from Naruto and he squeezed the wrist he had a hold of harder. The man yelped in pain and dropped the knife he was holding in that hand.

"Don't you dare touch her." Naruto hissed at the man. He let go of his wrist and let the man run away in fear. Naruto sighed in relief before turning towards the girl behind her. "Are you alright?" Naruto kind of asked, and kind of demanded at the same time. The pink haired girl hesitated before she nodded.

"Come on. We should go before more people come or that big guy gets up." She suggested. Naruto agreed and they ran all the way towards the docks. When they stopped they were both breathing heavy. Naruto bent over and put his hands on his knees while he gasped for air. His throat felt tight, like he could still feel those large hands wrapped around his throat.

"Um…" The girl walked over to Naruto and held out her hand to him. She held her bag in the other hand. "My name's Sakura Haruno. Um… thanks for the help back there. I…. I guess I owe you one." Naruto stood up straight and then took her hand in his.

"Naruto Uzumaki. And it was no problem at all. I'm just glad you're okay." Naruto Said happily as he shook her hand. She had a firm but nice grip when they shook hands. Her hands were also very smooth; it almost felt like silk to Naruto.

"I know who you are. You kinda shouted it out in the alley way." Sakura laughed as she took her back and wrapped it protectively around the bag again.

"Oh… Yea… That.." Naruto laughed nervously.

"Well I guess this Is where we part ways… 'till we meet again, Naruto-san?"

"Yes, 'till we meet again, Sakura-chan." Naruto said and Sakura walked on the docks towards the ship that was anchored there. She slipped into it silently. And once he couldn't see her anymore Naruto turned and started walking, once again, towards his apartment.


	3. Bad Memories

**Author's Note: um. Okay this is chapter three. I tried to make it longer than the last one. Sorry if it seems a little confusing. If there's anything that you don't understand or if you have a question about something just add it in a review and I'll get back to you. **

**OH! And please!! Tell me if a rushed this chapter. I don't know why but I think I might've rushed it a little.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the other Naruto ****charries****Kk****. -**

Chapter 3- Naruto's story

';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;'

_Naruto sat up abruptly in his bed. He looked around wildly but all he saw was his empty room. Naruto knew that he heard a scream just before. The scream had been high pitched and feminine. Naruto winced when he remembered how the scream was filled with agony and pain. He just wanted to crawl under his covers and pretend he was invisible to the world. He wanted to disappear off the face of the earth right that second, but curiosity took over him. He wanted to make sure that his parents and his older sister were okay. _

_He turned his body so that his feet were dangling off the end of his bed and hoped off. He slipped on his fuzzy fox slippers so that his feet didn't make that slapping noise on the wooden floor. He cautiously crept towards his closed door. He reached for the knob and touched the cool metal. Naruto gulped and then slowly turned the knob clockwise and let the orange painted door swing open soundlessly. _

"…_M-mom? Dad..? Was that you?" Naruto asked in a wary voice. His voice seemed to drag on, as if time was slowing down and the only answer he got back was an eerie silence. Naruto hesitantly walked forward and poked his head out of the door way to look into the hall way. He was expecting something to come out of __no where__ and stab him, mortally wounding him. But nothing happened. _

_Naruto walked into the hallway. He shuffled slowly down the hallway towards his parent's room. His footsteps seemed to be too quiet __compared__ to the sound of his heart beating. When Naruto reached the door he gulped loudly. This was like those times in the horror movies his parents would watch on the weekends, only this was no movie. _

_He reached forward but stopped when he heard voices. _

"_Where's the scroll, __Arasha__Kazama__," said a deep voice. The voice seemed to whisper promises of torture with every move of his tongue. Naruto cringed and the only thing that kept him from running, like any normal person; was the fact that the person said his father's name. He reached forward letting his tiny fingers curl around the knob and then he quietly pushed it open. He only opened it far enough so that he could see inside the room. And he almost jumped when another voice answered the first one. _

"_What the fuck are you talking about?" __Arasha__ said. His voice seemed strained, as if it was hard for him to speak. Naruto looked around until he spotted three figures in the dim light. Two of them were standing up; one of them had a hand wrapped around the other's throat, and the third one was lying limp on the floor. Naruto held in a gasp as he saw that the person on the floor was his mother and her eyes stared at nothingness. Naruto knew that she was dead. He forced his away and he looked at the other two people in the room. The figure that was holding onto his dad's neck looked tall and he had orange-reddish hair. That's the only thing that Naruto could really identify because the man had his back turned to Naruto. _

"_Don't play dumb with me __Arasha__. I'm tired of playing games with you." The man hissed and squeezed the hand around his dad's neck tighter_

"_I really don't know! And even if I did, why the hell would I give it to the likes of you?" __Arasha__ hissed back. Venom seeped out of every word. Naruto winced; he had never heard his dad talk like that before. _

_The dark figure reached into the pocket of his dark cloak and fished out a knife. He went to stab __Arasha__ in the stomach but the older blonde kicked it out of his hand and then he grabbed the caller of the figures shirt, bringing him forward so that their heads bashed together. The guy let go of his throat and __Arasha__ took this chance to attack, but the other person dodged __Arasha's__ attack with inhuman speed. Soon Naruto's dad was pinned to the floor helplessly._

"_If you don't know where the scroll is, then I guess you are of no use to me anymore." The dark figure grabbed the knife again and went to stab __Arasha__ again, but Naruto pushed the door open all the way and it caused the whole room to echo in the silence. _

"_Stop!__ Don't hurt him!" Naruto yelled and he started sobbing. __Arasha's__ eyes grew twice as big and he stared in horror. He didn't want his son involved in this and he struggled under the grip of the other figure. _

"_Naruto!__ Run!" He yelled right before he was stabbed through the heart. __Arasha__ took couple of struggled breaths and gave his son another horrified look before his body grew limp. Blood slowly spread across the floor, staining everything it touched a dark red. Naruto continued crying as he saw what had happened. He backed away a little before some of his dad's blood reached him with __it's__ greedy touch. _

_The room grew quiet except for the evil chuckle booming from the dark figure. Naruto brought his hands up to his face to cover his mouth and nose. The room was starting to reek of death. Naruto couldn't move his feet, he couldn't even take his eyes off of his father's dead body._

_The figure stood up slowly and brushed of his knees, ridding it of the dirt and blood that covered the floor. His face was neutral and emotionless, like nothing had just happened, like he hadn't just killed someone right then. _

_Naruto flinched when the person looked at him. Naruto could see the person more clearly now. He had dark red eyes; it was the same color of the blood that was surrounding him and his pupils were narrowed like a cat's. He also had sharp nails and small fangs that you could see through that evil smirk of his, but everything else was covered in black clothing that was rimmed in red. The person only looked about 14 years old but Naruto knew that he was dangerous. _

_The person stepped towards the cowering boy that looked ready to just die of fright. He smirked and then he was in front of the boy faster than a blink of an eye. Naruto let out a terrified yelp and then slowly looked up at the person towering in front of him. He felt his eyes starting to water again._

"_Hello. You must be '__Naru-chan__'. Sorry you had to see that." The voice sounded sickeningly sweet. Naruto didn't do anything, he just stared back at the emotionless face. Then the person starting walking even closer and Naruto walked backwards; trying to get as far away as he could until his back hit a wall. The figure knelt in front of him so that his face was level with Naruto's and then he brought his hand forward, bringing the boy's face forward from the back of his head. Naruto closed his eyes shut and was expecting to get stabbed just like his father, but the person just inspected Naruto face. _

_Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see the angry red eyes of the orange-haired parson. _

"_You know… you look just like your father. It's sickening." The guy said in a hateful tone. _

"_I should add something to that pretty face of yours, just so that you don't look completely like that damned __Arasha__." The man grabbed Naruto and pinned him to the floor; his knees rested on top of Naruto's elbows and he sat on the boy's stomach so he could only move his head. Naruto tried helplessly to move away from the person but it was useless. The man chuckled and he took out his knife again. The knife was still stained with his father's blood and Naruto knew he was going to die now. Naruto moved his head from side to side as a futile and pathetic attempt to free himself, but the man held his head firmly and brought the knife closer to the boy. _

"_Too bad 'daddy' can't help his poor '__Naru-chan__'" The man said before he slowly dug the knife into Naruto's right check. Naruto yelled in pain and tried to move but the hand on his head only tightened its grip. The man only snickered and dug two more lines on his right check before moving to his left check. Once he was done he looked at the boy with wild eyes and he was about to stab the boy through the head but someone rushed in. Naruto couldn't see who it was; his eyes were shut as pain flooded over him. His __cheecks__ were covered in blood and tears. _

"_Kyuubi__, sir.__ We need to leave NOW. The marines are coming." Naruto heard the other man report. The man on top of Naruto, who he now knew was named __Kyuubi__, just nodded and then gave Naruto one last look before getting up and walked towards toward the door, but before he left he turned fully towards the boy and spoke in his indifferent voice. _

"_You're lucky, brat. Be grateful." __Kyuubi__ said before disappearing into the hall and then Naruto's grew dim and he passed out. _

';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;'

Naruto shot his eyes open and sat up straight. He looked around franticly and calmed down once he realized that he was in his room. He was sweating and panting heavily. He got up and walked over to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. Naruto gazed into his bathroom mirror; he looked at his exasperated state and sighed.

"I haven't had that nightmare for a couple of years now. I was only 6 years old when that happened…" Naruto whispered to himself. He shrugged and walked out of the room and got dressed.

He slipped on some faded blue baggy jeans, a bright orange t-shirt, and a loose-fitting black jacket that he left unbuttoned. Naruto gave his golden hair a good shake to spike it even more before leaving his apartment and going for his morning walk.


	4. Black Sails

Chapter 4

Naruto let his bare feet dangle over the edge of the wooden dock. He leaned back on his hands and watched as the sun started to set. Today was an incredibly boring day. He just trained all day and he would occasionally go visit the bartender in 'Treasure Isle' but business was really bad today, so Naruto didn't get to listen to a lot of heroic stories that the people told in the bar. Naruto hadn't had any action since that day he saved Sakura. He felt lonely since then and he wondered if she was okay.

Naruto looked around and he only saw two ships anchored on the large dock. One was a small business looking ship and the other just looked like a ship. Its sails were rolled up to the top, but Naruto could tell that the sails were black. '_Odd…_' he thought to himself, but he ignored it.

He was about to just look back and watch the sunset when out of the corner of his eye he saw movement near the black sailed ship. Naruto tilted his head and looked for the movement he saw. Naruto gasped when he realized who it was. The person towering near the ship was none other than Zabuza. Fortunately for Naruto the dangerous man didn't see the blond haired boy sitting on the docks, or if he had spotted Naruto, the man chose to ignore him.

Naruto was now curious as to what Zabuza was up to. The 'wanted man' was forbidden to sail, because if he was to sail, the marines would loose track of where he is and he could cause some serious damage.

Naruto felt his skin crawl with excitement as a plan struck him.

He could see what the 'big oaf' was up to and he could beat him up and bring him to the marines. Maybe then he'll be able to join the marines and fight off bad guys, like they do in those comics. And maybe, just maybe, he could finally find the pirate they call 'Kyuubi' and kill him. Naruto wanted to kill Kyuubi for killing his family, he had made that his goal in life and he would do ANYTHING to find that monster.

Naruto nodded in approval and praised himself for his so called, brilliant plan, and he stealthily followed Zabuza onto the ship.

He was surprised to see that there wasn't anyone on board. It was eerily quiet, but he shrugged the thought away and continued to follow Zabuza and his two henchmen that he brought with him. Naruto knew it would be tough to fight all three of them but he was confident in himself, maybe a little too confident though…

Zabuza disappeared into a doorway that led underneath the deck. Naruto was skipping for joy in his head, this is the first time he's actually been on a ship and he was gonna beat up one of the strongest criminals ever. Wait…. one boy…. Alone… fighting one of the strongest criminals and two of his henchmen…. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea… (A/N: NOW he figures it out…) Naruto turned around on the stairs but it was too late. Zabuza had spotted him and he was now face to face with the tall monster. Zabuza glared daggers at Naruto and with a swift push, Naruto was sent tumbling down the stairs.

"Ooowwwww…" Naruto groaned as he rubbed the soar spot on his head where he fell on.

"What's going on Zabuza?" one of the henchmen said as he hurried out of a room behind Naruto.

"Just a little pest problem, but it's nothing that we can't handle." Zabuza answered with amusement in his voice. Naruto stood up and dusted himself off. He looked Zabuza straight in the eye. Naruto saw that the man had a large bruise on his jaw where the pink haired girl had hit him. Naruto almost laughed at it but he kept himself stoic and neutral, but the sight raised his confidence a little more.

"I'm not afraid of you. I've faced scarier things than you, you eyebrow-less oaf! Dattebayo!!" Naruto yelled and went to punch Zabuza. He knew it was a stupid thing to do but he wasn't about to beg for mercy and do whatever the guy wanted. Zabuza just smirked and easily blocked Naruto's punch while grabbing his wrist and twisting his arm around his back.

Naruto winced in pain as his arm was twisted to his back. He flailed and wiggled, trying to get out of Zabuza's death grip but it was useless. The last thing Naruto remembered was seeing one of Zabuza's henchmen strike him over the head with something really hard. That's when Naruto's eyelids became heavy and he passed out.

';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;'Meanwhile';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;'

"Captain! When are you gonna be done with your 'shopping'." A certain pink haired girl yelled at her lazy captain. "we shouldn't stay here much longer. We have to leave port tonight!"

"But Sakura… This town seems to be the only one that has series two of the 'Icha Icha Paradise' collection. We can't just leave now…" The laid-back, silver haired, one eyed captain said to his crew member.

"No 'buts'!" Sakura yelled and she leaned in to whisper to her captain so no one else could hear. "Must I remind you how much you're bounty is worth, 'Captain Kakashi.'" She hissed out.

"Okay, okay… we'll leave as soon as I find book three of series two." The captain said stubbornly. His one visible eye turned into an upside down 'U' as he said this.

"No! We're leaving now! Sasuke and the others are probably already on board." Sakura said as she dragged her captain out of the Hentai shop.

"But Sakuuuurrrraaaaaa!!" Kakashi whined as he was dragged away from his precious store. It only took a couple of minutes until they reached their ship. It was a large ship and it had black sails. They made sure to take down the 'Jolly Roger' flag down before they settled into port. They didn't want marines to come around their ship especially since their captain was the famous Kakashi Hatake. They didn't want to cause any commotion.

Sakura and Kakashi walked onto the ship and to their surprise no one was there yet.

"Those lazy slowpokes…" Sakura hissed as she went to go look around the ship for the rest of the crew.

"Sakura they're probably still shopping, that's all. We came here to get supplies after all. Maybe I should go look for them." The captain suggested and he was about to go off the ship when Sakura pulled him back on.

"What? So you can just go back to that perverted shop of your and get your books? I don't think so!" Sakura yelled and Kakashi cursed as his beautiful plan went to waste.

"Why are you so edgy today? Is it that time of the month again?" Kakashi said and smiled as Sakura's face went red. (A/N: wrong move Kakashi…) Sakura was about to punch the captain but stopped when she heard talking near the door that lead below deck. But what stopped her was the fact that she didn't quite recognize the voice. She saw that Kakashi was already in front of the door. She quickly followed him and her eyes almost popped out her head when she saw who was down there. Zabuza Momochi.

She saw that two of his henchmen just came out of the door of the cargo hold but they weren't carrying anything. There are many valuable things in the cargo hold, so why didn't they take anything. She was about to ask Kakashi what they should do but he was glaring at Zabuza and his aura seemed to reek of anger and hate. Sakura has never seen her captain like this and she decided to stay quiet and she backed away a little.

"What are you doing on my ship?" She heard Kakashi hiss and she winced at his tone.

"What do you think I'm doing?! I'd only be on this wreck of a ship for only one reason." Zabuza answered back. Sakura couldn't see him but she guessed that the monstrous man was pissed by his tone.

"And what reason would that be?" Kakashi asked. He didn't seem to care about Zabuza's comment about his ship.

"I want my goddamn sword Kakashi! I know that you're the one who stole it all those years ago!" Zabuza yelled as he lunged up the stairs in two giant steps. Once he reached the top he went to punch the silver haired captain.

But Kakashi wasn't a legend for nothing.

The captain easily dodged Zabuza's swift attack and he punched him straight in the stomach making the larger man stumble backwards. Zabuza recovered from the blow quickly and he was about to lunge again, when another person bolted in the middle of him and Kakashi. The person swiftly gave Zabuza a kick to the chin and sent the man flying off the edge of the ship. His hair was a raven color and Sakura swooned as she recognized who it was. Sasuke Uchiha. He was one of the reasons she entered this crew.

"Why did you have to interfere, Sasuke. I could've handled it." Kakashi pouted and folded his arms to his chest. Sasuke just 'hn'ed and walked towards the remaining enemies on the ship. His dark bangs shadowed his eyes, making him seem deadly as he gripped the hilt of his sword that was tied to his hip.

Zabuza's henchmen froze in fear, but bolted off the side of the ship where Zabuza had disappeared. All you heard was a splash that told you they landed in the water and then there weren't any more sounds. Sakura sighed in relief as the danger was over and the crew was starting to fill into the ship. They were caring barrels and crates of supplies. Sakura walked over to a crewmember named Sai and asked him what kind of supplies were gathered.

Sai was the journalist and he kept track of the supplies. He also liked to draw maps and help us navigate. Sai was recently added to the crew and ever since he came, it has been a little easier to get around and it seemed more organized on board.

Once Sakura got the list of supplies and nodded her approval she began helping people carry things into the ship. She walked down into the large cargo hold and placed the small crate she was carrying on top of a larger one in the back. She was about to walk back out but she stopped when she heard shuffling in the larger crate. She quickly pushed off the small crate she just put on too of it and opened it.

Her eyes went wide when she realized what was inside the crate. It was a boy. He had golden blonde hair and his clothes were tattered and he had a big bump on his head.

'_Great… A stow-away…._' Sakura thought, but when she continued to look at the boy she kept thinking that he looked really familiar.

She poked him on the shoulder to see if he was still alive. She was relieved when the boy moved and fluttered his eyes open. Once she looked into the large blue eyes of the smaller boy she remembered who it was. It was that Naruto kid.


	5. New Crewmate

Chapter 5

"Captain Kakashi!" Sakura yelled as she poked her head out of the doorway to the cargo hold, and said lazy captain started to walk down the stairs towards the yelling pink haired girl.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" Kakashi asked curiously once he was in front of her.

"Um… Remember when I told you…. how yesterday…. When I got in a fight with Zabuza and this kid came outta no where and helped me?" Sakura said carefully to her Captain.

"Point?" Kakashi's bored voice rang out lazily as he crossed his arms and stared at Sakura expectantly.

"Well…. Would you like to meet him?" Sakura said as she laughed nervously. Kakashi's visible eye was clouded with confusion and curiosity as Sakura started to drag him to the back of cargo hold.

';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;'

Naruto groaned as he sat up. He went to scratch the back of his head absentmindedly, but winced when he felt a nasty bump there. He looked at his surroundings only to find that he was in some kind of crate and when he stood up he saw that he was in some kind of big closet filled with crates and barrels. He heard a bunch of voices and commotion happening above him. Naruto sat back down, crossed his arms and squinted his eyes closed as he tried to remember what happened to get him in this predicament.

Any normal person would have been freaking out by now, saying "Where the hell am I?! What happened! Ah! I've been kidnapped! I want my lawyer!" And stuff like that, but not Uzumaki. This isn't the first time he's ended up in a fight and wound up in some random alleyway, apartment room, or something like that.

That's when it hit him! He remembered following Zabuza onto a ship, and then he remembered fighting the man and Naruto guessed that he lost because he had a huge bump on his head and he was in a crate…

Naruto jumped slightly when he felt a tap on his shoulder. His head shot up and his eyes met a tall man looking at him with one curious eye. The man had silver hair that defied gravity and slanted to the left. He wore a long blue coat with dark green edges, and a he had white beater underneath, he also wore black pants and worn out black boots, but what brought up Naruto's curiosity was that he was wearing a large eye-patch over his left eye.

Naruto was about to just ignore the stranger but then he saw a girl poke her head from behind the silver haired man's back. She had pink hair and shinning green eyes and it only took Naruto half a second to figure out who it was.

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto exclaimed and was about to tackle-hug her but she punch him in the face and sent him flying back into the crate. "Oowww…." Naruto moaned.

"Now, now Sakura be nice…" Kakashi said lazily and ruffled her hair before he walked over to the blond in the box.

"And what might your name be?" Kakashi asked as he kneeled down to be eye level with the blond.

"You first." Naruto said stubbornly and crossed his arms.

"Hatake Kakashi, proud Captain of this fine ship you are in, at your service." Kakashi said lazily and gave a small mocking solute.

"Captain? You don't look like one." Naruto thought aloud, clearly mocking Kakashi. But the lazy captain only ignored the comment. He was curious as to why the boy wasn't running away right now. Anyone who had heard his name would've ran away scared. But this boy didn't seem to care, either that or he didn't know about the legendary 'Hatake Kakashi'. But that was highly doubtful.

"Anyway, my name's Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna become one of the best marines ever! And once I do, I'll beat up all those stupid pirates!" Naruto stated proudly and pumped his fist into the air. Kakashi gave a small laugh and his visible eye gleamed a bit. Sakura's eyes did the same and Naruto felt kind of nervous all of a sudden.

_Did I say something wrong?_ Naruto asked himself but he didn't have time to ponder over it when someone else walked into the room. The person looked about a year older than Naruto and he had shiny raven colored hair. His hair stuck out in the back and he had long bangs that framed the sides of his face, but when Naruto looked and the hair long enough it reminded him of a cockatoo or a ducks backside. Naruto forced himself to not giggle like a little kid and just looked over the rest of the boy. He had black eyes and very pale skin and he wore a white long sleeve dress shirt with a black jacket and black trousers, and to top it all off he had black boots and a red sash across his waist that held a long sword.

All-in-all he was quiet handsome, once you got over the whole freaky hair.

_Wait… I did _NOT_ just think that this guy was handsome!_ Naruto scolded himself mentally, but he felt himself blush when he saw that the guy was looking him up and down curiously. Then Naruto scolded himself for blushing and stood up from his previous seat on the floor.

"Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura screeched and attempted to hug him. (A/N: Key word: _Attempted_) Sasuke side stepped and easily dodged her hug-attack, making her stagger and fall on her face. Naruto felt jealous that Sakura was giving this cockatoo-head so much attention when she didn't even hesitate to punch him in the face.

"Yes Sasuke?" Kakashi asked as the raven haired boy dodged the persistent pink haired girl's hug-tackles.

"I was just going to tell you that the ship is ready to leave port." Sasuke stated in his smooth deep voice. "But if you're busy, we could wait a little longer." Sasuke said and gave a pointed look towards Naruto.

"Um, well what do you think Naruto? Would you like to join us on the ship? Sakura told me that you held up a good fight in that alley way." Kakashi asked referring to that night Naruto helped out Sakura when they fought Zabuza.

"You mean it?! I get to go sailing on a ship?" Naruto asked excitedly. His skin tingled with excitement at the thought of finally being out at sea.

"Of course, of course. But you should remember that you will be leaving your friends and family that are here, behind…" Kakashi reminded the excited blond. All of a sudden Naruto's excitement and happiness left his face as he remembered that incident with Kyuubi and how he doesn't have any family and no real friends. Everybody didn't want to be so close to him because they were afraid that if they became his friends, then when Kyuubi came back to 'finish the job' then they might end up dead as well.

Naruto ran a finger over his cheek where the scars were; a habit of his, and looked Kakashi straight in the eye.

"I'm sure my parents won't be worried about me… and I have many friends so I'll won't be missed." Naruto spoke softly. The topic of family was a sensitive topic for Naruto and didn't like talking about it.

Kakashi gave Naruto a long look before nodding and turned towards Sasuke.

"Tell everyone that we're leaving and make sure everyone is on board and ready." Sasuke nodded and placed a hand in front of him and touching Sakura's forehead; successfully stopping her from tackling him, and she swooned and giggled from the touch.

"Yes captain." Sasuke said and turned away and started walking towards the door. Naruto found himself staring at the boy's ass while he walked away. Naruto shook his head and scolded himself again.

Kakashi, to his amusement, saw caught Naruto gawking at Sasuke's backside and he chuckled, which made Naruto jump a little.

Naruto shook his head again and went back to being his normal self. He didn't want to be gloomy and sad on his first day aboard a ship. It was a happy day!!

"Come on what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Naruto happily shouted and started to run towards the door, but Kakashi caught him by the back of his shirt and stopped him in mid-skip.

"Now, now. It's getting really late and Sakura's gonna show you where you'll be sleeping. Then you'll get to go up top in the morning. Okay?"

Naruto sighed and nodded. He crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks and disappointment was spread clearly over his face. Kakashi chuckled evilly in his head as Sakura took the boy by his shirt and dragged him out of the room and towards the cabin where he would sleep.

_I believe tomorrow shall be a very interesting day indeed…_ Kakashi mused as he started walking towards his cabin.


	6. Big Trouble

Chapter 6

Naruto awoke with a start. He sat up in his hammock that swayed at his sudden movement. He looked around with sleepy eyes to see that he was in a small room. The room was small enough to be mistaken as a closet but Naruto didn't mind at all.

He swung the hammock back and forth a couple of times, as if it was a swing and he jumped off. He shook his head slowly as he remembered the nightmare he had last night. It was the nightmare about Kyuubi again. He had been having a lot of those nightmares lately. Usually Naruto would've taken it as a sign, or an omen, but he was too excited about being on an actual ship that he let the thought slide.

Naruto jumped up and down excitedly and ran to the door. He wrenched it open and skidded into the hall. And in Naruto's rush to get up deck he forgot to put on his shirt… so he was running around only in his baggy black jeans.

Naruto looked both ways and tried to remember which way to go in order to go up deck. After a few seconds of agonizing thought…. He turned left and started speeding down the hall laughing like a maniac.

Surely enough, after a few wrong turns, he ran into someone, and both him and the poor person he collided with fell to the floor. Naruto groaned in pain and sat up, only to find that he was sitting on top of a certain raven haired boy.

Sasuke shot his eyes open and opened his mouth, ready to shout at the idiotic person that nearly _killed_ him. (A/N: Sasuke's just being melodramatic…) But what he wasn't ready for was to see a flushed, heavily breathing, half naked, cute blond, sitting on top of him.

Now, as an Uchiha, Sasuke forced himself to remain calm, he also pushed away naughty and arousing thoughts of a certain blond, and he calmly tried to handle the situation.

"Dobe! What do you think you're doing?!" Sasuke yelled as he pushed himself forward so he was sitting up straight. (A/N: So much for calmness…)

As he sat up, Naruto slid off his stomach and was now sitting on his lap. It was a very compromising position and it was hard for Sasuke to control himself. Naruto didn't even notice the position he was in, because his brain was trying to register the events that just happened.

'_I was running… then I hit something… oh… there's Sasuke…. Hi Sasuke! Wait… why is he looking at me like that. And… What did he just call me!_' Naruto thought as he slapped Sasuke on the top of his head.

"What did you just call me Teme!?" Naruto yelled and Sasuke winced at the sheer volume.

"I called you dobe, dobe…" Sasuke said simply as he placed his hands over his sensitive ears, expecting the blond to explode into screams and yells, but to Sasuke's surprise, Naruto just glared daggers at him.

"Cockatoo-head…" Naruto hissed angrily. Sasuke blinked a couple of times before he started to chuckle. It sounded evil, like he just killed someone… It gave Naruto the 'chilley-willey's'.

"What is so damn funny?!" Naruto yelled and he grabbed the taller boy's shirt and brought him forward so that their faces were only inches away. Sasuke's laugh died down to a low snicker before a complete stop.

"It's just that I can't take you seriously when you're like that and we're in this position…" Sasuke stated and pointed to Naruto's bare chest and then pointed to where Naruto was sitting. Naruto looked down to see that he wasn't wearing a shirt and he was currently seated on the taller boy's lap, their crotches almost touching.

Naruto closed his eyes and his whole face flushed a bright red out of embarrassment.

"Ah! Sasuke-teme! You pervert!" Naruto squealed and went to slap the raven haired boy but Sasuke caught Naruto's wrist right before he got slapped. Naruto tried to slap him with his other hand but that hand was caught as well. No one could escape Sasuke's fast reflexes.

Sasuke smirked and then leaned his body forward, pushing Naruto onto the floor of the ship. He still had Naruto's wrists so he just pinned them above his head. He looked down and took a good look at the blond laying below him.

Naruto was helplessly trying to squirm away from the Uchiha, but it was futile. He had beautiful blond locks that stuck out everywhere and his bangs swayed back and forth above his baby blue eyes with every shake of his head. His skin was nicely tan and it seemed smooth and soft to the touch. Sasuke's gaze wandered over to the slim waist, the toned stomach, then to the smooth chest, and his eyes kept roaming upward until they stopped to look at those pouty lips of his. Next thing he knew his face was leaning towards Naruto's.

Naruto stopped struggling and looked at the Uchiha, who seemed to be looking at him very intently. Naruto could've sworn that he saw lust appear in those dark eyes of his, but it was hard to tell. Naruto saw that the Uchiha's face was moving closer to his and he froze instantly; he didn't know what to do in a situation like this. Their lips were almost together until there was a noise next to them and Sasuke froze.

'_Thank you Kami-sama!_' Naruto thought. And he looked back slowly to see who it was that saved him. The guy seemed to be around the same age as Sasuke and he was taller than Naruto. He had brown hair that he tied back in a high pony tail. His eyes were dull and boring, as if he didn't really care about anything but they also showed something similar to 'wisdom'. He just wore a white sleeveless shirt and dark blue pants, along with a pair of sandals.

'_Shit_' Sasuke thought as he looked up to see his crewmate, Shikamaru. '_He had to pick NOW, of all times, to come down here. Great, just great. I was so close…_'

Shikamaru raised a hand lazily in greeting.

"Am I interrupting something?" Shikamaru asked mockingly.

"No, no. You're not interrupting anything. 'cause there was nothing to interrupt… T-there was nothing going on! Why would there be anything going on!?" Naruto started spluttering while he roughly pushed Sasuke off of him and stood up quickly.

"Mhmmm…" Shikamaru simply said as the blond kept talking and trying to explain what happened.

"What are you doing here Shikamaru?" Sasuke hissed angrily and he crossed his arms while he waited for an answer.

"I was sent down here to find the new guy and show him around. You know, tell him the pro's and con's of this place, what to do and what not to do. Basic stuff." Shikamaru said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sasuke glared daggers at him but he just shrugged and looked at the blonde, who still hasn't stopped talking.

"I think we should get going Naruto. Would you like to go up on deck?" Shikamaru asked, even though he knew what the answer was.

"Heck yea! What are we standin' around for? Come on let's go!" Naruto said and he ran over to Shikamaru and started dragging him in the opposite direction of a pissed off Uchiha.

Shikamaru blinked a couple of times in surprise but he just let himself get dragged down the hall. Once they rounded the corner of the hall, the blond collapsed onto his knees and started breathing dramatically. Then the boy jumped up and hugged a shocked Shikamaru.

"THANK YOU! You saved me and my virginity from the evil cockatoo-head!" Naruto sobbed into the brunette's chest, soaking the shirt a little bit with his tears. Shikamaru just awkwardly patted the smaller boy's back until he got off and started beaming at him.

"Come on. Let's go. I'll take you up to the deck. Okay?" Shikamaru asked, but he was already being dragged along somewhere.

"Where do you think you're going? The stairs are that way!" Shikamaru said and pointed behind them in the opposite direction they were currently walking in. 

"But I smell food." Naruto whined, and to Shikamaru's surprise, the blond was right about the kitchen being this way but it was impossible that he could smell the food all the way over here. Naruto stopped by the door at the end of the hall and kicked it open. He bounded in and looked around the kitchen.

'_Something tells me that this is going to be troublesome…_' (A/N: Guess who thought this…)

The kitchen was like any other kitchen, it had a sink, a freezer, and counter, a collection of knives, and food. But instead of a polished white floor, it had wooden floors. The only thing missing was the cook. But Naruto just shrugged and started sniffing around, in search of something yummy.

Shikamaru crossed his arms and leaned on the doorway frame and just watched as Naruto skipped around the room searching for something in particular.

"Aha!!" Naruto yelled with delight as he pulled out a bag of instant ramen. He started cackling evilly but was stopped when someone stormed in through the kitchen doorway, officially knocking Shikamaru over. The man who just stormed in was large and he had swirls tattooed to his cheeks. He was wearing a white outfit that chef's usually wear, but he didn't wear that long hat. His eyes were squinted and he snorted at Naruto.

"What do you think you're doing in here?! I'm not making lunch for another two hours!! Get out, get out!" The larger man yelled and he shoved Naruto and Shikamaru out of the door, but he grabbed the bag of ramen that Naruto was holding in the process. Naruto looked heart broken as the door was slammed in front of his face. His eyes started to fill up with tears, which threatened to spill if Shikamaru hadn't pulled Naruto away from the door.

"That was Chouji. He's the ship's cook. He's a really nice guy, he just gets edgy when it comes to his kitchen, but don't worry he's not a bad guy or anything." Shikamaru tried to defend his friend, Chouji, and Naruto started to perk up a little bit.

Shikamaru didn't let go of Naruto's arm until they went up the stairs and entered the bright light of the sun. Naruto gasped in delight as he walked onto the deck. He was really on a ship! He looked around excitedly to see that there were a bunch of people walking around, including Sasuke and Sakura, and were doing their normal chores. A few stopped to walk over to the 'new guy' and said hello but then they went straight back to work.

One of the people that came over was a guy named Kiba and his bog Akamaru. Kiba seemed nice enough, and he had two upside down, red triangles tattooed on his cheeks. And Kiba's dog, Akamaru was waist high and had light brown fur. Then another person named Rock Lee came over. He seemed really nice, and optimistic. And He didn't Naruto until his whole 'Youth speech' was over. Sakura also came over and said hi, which Naruto was excited about.

Shikamaru also pointed out a couple of other people but Naruto wasn't paying attention. Shikamaru turned towards the blond, only to find that he was staring at Sasuke. Naruto was looking at the way Sasuke easily lifted up crates and how he seemed so cold and scary when he was up here. Shikamaru chuckled and that brought back Naruto's attention. He blushed when he realized he was staring at the raven haired beauty again.

Naruto looked up, trying to avoid any other eye contact. As he looked up he realized that the sails were pitch-black. Naruto kept gazing upward as he inspected the sails, and as his eyes reached the top of the main mast he saw a small flag waving frantically in the harsh wind. The flag was also had a symbol on it, and with Naruto's good eyesight he was able to see what was on the flag.

It was the 'Jolly Roger' symbol.

'_But that's only meant for Pirate ships… and that means…. This is a Pirate ship!!?_' Naruto struggled to keep his mind calm but he was frozen to the spot. He looked around the ship to find some kind of exit but all he saw was the ship and it was surrounded by vast ocean.

Naruto almost jumped out of his skin when he heard an evil laugh coming from behind him. Naruto whirled around to see that Kakashi was behind him. Shikamaru gave the captain a questioning glance and then he looked at the nervous blonde.

"I believe I remember someone saying '**I'm gonna become one of the best marines ever! And once I do, I'll beat up all those stupid pirates**'?" Kakashi chuckled and watched to see Naruto's reaction.

Naruto gulped hard and fidgeted for a couple of seconds.

"Oh… well… You know I was just kidding about that! Pffbt!" Naruto laughed nervously and before Kakashi could even blink, Naruto was gone.

Said blond was running down the stairs and he ran down the hall and into the room he had slept in that night. He slammed the door closed and locked it. He sat down in front of it and one thought was going through his mind.

'_What did I get myself into…?_'


	7. Naruto's confession

**Author's Note: um. Okay this is chapter seven. If there's anything that you don't understand or if you have a question about something just add it in a review and I'll get back to you. And reviewing anyway just helps me boost my confidence to write more… so… thanks for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the other Naruto charries Kk. -**

Chapter 7

"Naruto open the damn door!!" Sakura yelled as she pounded on the door that lead to Naruto's small room.

"No! Never!" Naruto retorted back. Sakura didn't understand it. They hadn't done anything to hurt the boy, or so she thought.

'_He seemed really happy until he found out that we were pirates. What does the boy have against pirates anyway?_' Sakura thought bitterly as she put her clenched fists on her hips.

"Naruto. Please let me in…" Sakura pleaded, trying to go about the situation softly. There was no need to upset the boy further by yelling at him.

There was a long pause before Naruto finally spoke.

"Promise that you won't hurt me?" Naruto asked weakly, and Sakura could hear hiccups and soft sobs coming from the room that told her that he was crying.

"I promise Naruto." Sakura said truthfully. 

"How do I know I can trust you… a pirate?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Naruto you saved me from Zabuza and you haven't done anything wrong. I wouldn't ever hurt you Naruto, not unless you gave me a real reason to hurt you. But otherwise we're friends, right?" Sakura said softly, trying to convince Naruto that she was telling the truth. There was another pause but before Naruto could answer another voice came from behind Sakura.

"What's going on here?" Came the cold emotionless voice of Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura whirled around to meet those obsidian eyes that she adored oh so much, but she knew this wasn't a time to go all fan girly and lovey-dovey right now, so she just stared back at those lifeless eyes.

"Naruto's been in his room ever since this morning. He refuses to open the door for anyone. Not even for food…" Sakura answered and she was surprised to see his shoulders tense and she saw something flash through Sasuke's eyes. She could've sworn that it was something like 'guilt' but the emotion disappeared faster than it appeared.

"Do you know why the dobe's in there?" Sasuke asked, but his tone made him seem like he really didn't care.

"I'm not entirely sure. All that I can gather is that, after he found out that this was a pirate ship, he bolted. " Sakura said quietly so that Naruto couldn't overhear their conversation. She shook her head and she seemed to be thinking about something. "I… I think he might think that we're going to hurt him." Sakura said, hurt evident in her eyes.

"That's ridiculous. Why would he think something so stupid?" Sasuke said and sighed. Sakura was really surprised to see that Sasuke Uchiha actually cared about what Naruto thought. Sasuke has never cared about anything, he never gave anything a second thought and he didn't care what happened to anyone else. But ever since Naruto came she's been seeing little bits of emotions come out once in a while, even if was a microscopic amount, it was still there.

Sasuke shrugged past Sakura and went towards the door. He knocked on it and when he didn't hear anything he tried to turn the knob, but it was locked. Sasuke sighed again.

"Open the door, dobe." Sasuke ordered.

"Just go away you Horny Cockatoo-headed-teme!!" Came Naruto's loud protest. Sakura giggled slightly at the nicknames and the fact that a vein had started to throb on Sasuke's forehead.

"Naruto! Open. The. Door!" Sasuke growled dangerously.

"No! I'm only going to let Sakura in! She's nice to me! And she didn't try to molest me either, unlike SOMEONE." Naruto growled back. Sakura raised an eyebrow at the word 'molest' and she looked at Sasuke for an answer, but he already seemed a little flustered by Naruto's comment already.

Sasuke seemed a little offended by the fact that, that pink haired menace, was allowed to see Naruto but _he_ wasn't; _Thee_ Sasuke Uchiha. That's when Sasuke anger rose to a new level, but he calmed himself when Naruto's last sentence seeped it's way into his brain.

He didn't really mean to scare the boy away with what happened that morning… _but if he wouldn't have been running around shirtless then maybe I wouldn't have gotten carried away. It wasn't MY fault that the dobe had those amazing golden blonde locks, luring blue eyes, and an, oh so Fuckable body. Wait… I did NOT just think that…._ Sasuke thought. (A/N: Hey, a teenage boy has to get his hormones out somehow, no?) 

Naruto huddled himself into his little hammock. He just everyone to go away, and he was beginning to scowled himself for coming onboard. They were PIRATES! And all pirates were the same, just like Kyuubi… Naruto shuddered as he remembered those cold red eyes, and evil smirk. He would never forget that day. It always haunted him in his dreams somehow.

What if these pirates knew Kyuubi, and were allies with him. They would send him to the monster and then he would be killed, maybe even tortured… Naruto shuddered again and crawled under his light blanket.

"Hn! Only cowards would hide in a room like a shrimpy scaredy-cat." Naruto heard Sasuke yell through the door, which made Naruto start to fume! Shrimp?! How dare that Uchiha-bastard call him shrimp! It wasn't _his_ fault that he was short. Naruto hated when people made fun of his size. He could take being called blondie and stupid but'shrimp' was going too far. Naruto, forgetting about the whole pirate thing for the second, Hoped out of the hammock and started making his way to the door.

Sasuke gave a satisfied smirk when he heard stomping on the other side of the door and then said door slammed open. Sasuke knew Naruto was the kind of person to be sensitive about his height. Hey, Sasuke wasn't called a 'genius' for nothing.

"Who are you calling a 'shirmpy coward'!?" Naruto yelled. "Huh, Sas-UKE?" Naruto smirked at his brilliant come-back, but then his eyes went wide when he looked into those amused black eyes. That's when he realized what he did.

He opened the door… Now they could get to him… Shit!

Naruto Went to slam the door shut but Sasuke slammed a hand on it so it wouldn't budge. Naruto tried to close the door a couple more times but the 'teme' was too strong. Naruto dropped to the ground so he was sitting and then crawled backwards, until his back hit the wall on the opposite side of the room. He closed his eyes and hugged his knees to his chest as his body shook violently from fear.

To say Sasuke was shocked, would be an understatement. Sure, the Uchiha liked being feared and having people cower from him; it was practically his only enjoyment in life. (A/N: Sasuke has no life!) But to have this reaction from Naruto, it made the smug Uchiha feel kind of hurt. He quietly walked in and stood in front of the blond that was cowering in the corner.

"What the hell is your problem? We aren't going to kill you or anything." Sasuke stated coolly while sitting down next to Naruto. The blond stopped shaking but he never left his position. Sasuke sighed and looked up to see Sakura making her way to them. The oink haired girl plopped down on the other side of the small boy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto can you please tell us why you're so scared of us? Did we do anything to you while you were here?" Sakura asked kindly which made the boy look up and glare at Sasuke. Said Uchiha gulped but kept his stoic expression on.

"No it wasn't you, but… I just don't want him to get me…" Naruto whispered and looked down to the ground so he didn't have to look into Sasuke and sakura's confused eyes. He sighed and started to explain slowly.

"I promised myself that I would get stronger and become someone who could kill him, but… I just can't help but be scared whenever I even think about him and what he did." Naruto paused and took in a deep breath to help calm himself, for he could feel tears welling up in his eyes again. He refused to look weak in front of Sasuke. Naruto didn't know why but he felt some sort of competition and rivalry whenever the raven-haired boy was around him. He also was starting to feel something else but he always ignored it.

"Who are you talking about? What did he do?" Sakura asked politely as she could. She knew it must be a hard topic for the by to bring up but he should be able to tell them, since they were going to be friends and all, and they couldn't very well help him with his problem if he didn't tell them!

"Well…" Naruto fidgeted uncomfortably before starting again. "Okay I'll tell you, but you have to promise to keep this between us… that includes you too Sasuke." Naruto said and gave the Uchiha a stern look.

Sasuke and Sakura both nodded quickly and waited for Naruto to continue. Said blond took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Okay I'm sure you've both heard of Kyuubi, right?" Naruto whispered. The boy said the Kyuubi's name so softly that it was as if he was afraid that if he said the name too loudly that the person would appear out of thin air and kill him.

Sasuke and Sakura looked even more confused but nodded anyway. Of course they've heard of Kyuubi. He was the most fearsome pirate known, but not many people have actually met him in real life and lived to tell the tale, except for his crew members though.

"Well when I was about 6 years old… I heard a scream… I got out of bed and to my parents room… but when I peeked inside… I…I saw a body on the ground and there were two other people in the room. One was my dad and… T-the other was… _him._ My mom was the one on the ground… she was all bloody and her eyes were closed." Naruto started shaking again and his eyes shimmered with tears, but he continued anyway, it made him feel a little better to tell someone about this and have them actually listening to him. "Then I saw my dad arguing with that guy. They were saying something about scrolls and the guy really seemed to want them. But when my dad refused to tell him, the guy, he… he… tried to stab him. My dad held up a good fight but when he was pinned down, that's when I burst through the door and started yelling. I d-didn't know what else to do. I couldn't stand seeing my dad die… but he just… that man just stabbed him anyway. H-he killed my dad." Naruto held onto his head and started weeping. Sakura looked at Naruto sadly and was tempted to wrap her arms around the boy to comfort him, but she knew that that would have to wait. Naruto had to finish his story.

"Dad tried to tell me to run, he told me to get away, but my feet wouldn't let me. I was frozen to the spot. I couldn't take me eyes away from the sight of my dad bleeding on the floor, dead…. Then the guy stood up and started walking towards me. He had reddish-orange hair and cold red eyes. He.. he was Kyuubi." Naruto choked out the name, his face horror-stricken. Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widened. Kyuubi!? Naruto trailed his fingers over his whisker marks on his cheeks and tried to calm himself down so he could continue.

"He said something about me looking too much like my dad… then… he grabbed me and carved these scars on my face… then he was going to stab me. I really thought that I was going to die right then… but then someone else burst into the room and said something about the marines coming. Kyuubi got off of me and they fled. That's all I remember…. But when I woke up the next day… the doctors wouldn't tell me about my parents or if they found my sister. They told me that they couldn't find her body so… I'm hoping she's alive and safe." Naruto finished and his eyes drooped downward. Sasuke looked down at the boy and he felt pity for him, but he also felt some sort of connection with Naruto now.

"My poor baby!" Sakura screeched and wrapped her arms around the boy. Naruto blinked a couple of times before the fact that _Sakura_ was _hugging_ him registered in his mind. Naruto immediately flushed bright red and leaned into the comforting, yet suffocating hug.

Sasuke looked annoyed by the scene in front of him. He didn't like how Sakura was being so affectionate to his Naruto.

'_Wait… Since when was Naruto mine? And why do I even care if someone other than me is touching the boy? God! I'm giving myself a headache…_' Sasuke shook his head and starting walking towards the door. Naruto paled a little as he watched Sasuke walk towards the door. Was Sasuke going to avoid him like the others? Was he going to not be his friend anymore because of what happened to him?

Sasuke turned around before leaving the door and took a long look at Naruto's worried expression.

"I'm going back to my room to get some sleep. Naruto I advise you go to the Kitchen and get something to eat. You haven't eaten yet, am I right?" Sasuke said and when Naruto nodded, the stoic boy left without another word.

Naruto sighed in relief at Sasuke's words. So maybe Sasuke wouldn't leave him now.

'_Wait.. Why do I care if he leaves?! It would probably be better anyway! That way he wouldn't molest me at least…_' Naruto tried to convince himself but he couldn't help but worry that he made Sasuke mad at him for some reason. Naruto was going to ponder about it for a while longer but he couldn't because Sakura pulled him up and started dragging him towards the kitchen.


	8. SAI!

Chapter 8

"Here you go Naruto." Sakura said happily as she handed the excited blond his food.

"Ramen!!! Oh how I've missed you!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he scooped up the ramen filled bowl and cradled the bowl to his chest as he rocked it gently back and forth. Sakura giggled slightly at Naruto's behavior and started eating her own food that she brought with her. She chose a small plate of rice and some sushi, unlike Naruto, she didn't have a big apatite.

"Hey… Sakura… I… Have… Some Questions…. For… You." Naruto said between his slurping of ramen.

"What would you like to ask Naruto?" Sakura asked while she picked at her food slowly. Naruto placed his bowl down on the table they sat at, and looked seriously at Sakura.

"First of all… I'd like to tell you that, even though I told you what happened to me, I don't want you to treat me any differently. I don't need your pity… Just your honesty." Naruto said sternly and when Sakura nodded, he went back to his happy-go-lucky self. He plastered a huge grin on his face and started asking his questions.

"The first question I'd like to ask is if that's your natural hair color. You just don't find many people with pink hair…" Naruto asked curiously. Sakura looked down mournfully; she always got teased because of her strange hair color, but then she perked up.

"Yeah, it's my real hair color. Everybody else thought it was strange too, and I always thought of dyeing it a different color, but my mom always said that I shouldn't, because my hair made me unique and special. She would always say that I should be proud of my hair color instead of being upset by it." Sakura said and smiled widely, remembering the way her mom would smile and say 'You're my very own Sakura flower.'

Naruto nodded and gave her a huge fox-like grin before starting off with another question.

"Okay, next questions! Remember that time when I helped you beat the crap outta Zubuza?" Naruto asked while jumping up and down in his seat. Sakura nodded for Naruto continue and he immediately complied.

"Okay, well, I noticed that you were carrying a bag. And you seemed very protective of it. Might I ask what was inside of it?" Naruto questioned, while tugging on Sakura's sleeve and giving her the puppy-eyes.

"Well… That bag had a bunch of medicine supplies in it. I paid a lot of money to get that specific kind of herbs, and I wasn't about to let that monster get his grubby hands on it." Sakura 'humphed' while putting her fists on her hips angrily.

"Why would you need those?" Naruto asked while tilting his head to the side curiously.

"Well, I'm the doctor on this ship. So it's only normal that a doctor has her medicine." Sakura pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ohhhhhhhh…!" Came Naruto's intelligent reply.

"Hey, hey. I've got another question! When I was walking around with Shikamaru today, I didn't see any other girls on board. Are you the only one?"

"Yep! I'm the only female onboard. And I kinda like it that way. I find it easier to hang out with the guys. I never really got along with girls." Sakura said and she snickered when she remembered a certain X-friend of hers. Her name was Ino and they would always get in the silliest arguments, especially when it came to the topic of Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura would always remember Ino's jealous face when she saw her leaving on the same ship as Sasuke.

"Isn't a little hard? Like don't the guy's hit on you?"

"Nope, because most of the guys here are gay, asexual, or too caught up in their own thing to bother with girls." Sakura paused and looked at Naruto awkwardly. "Um, I suggest you be careful Naruto. A lot of the guys here are really possessive and it isn't uncommon for them to be a little… _forward._" Sakura stated and gave Naruto a sympathetic smile. She personally has how far most of the crew members would go to get what they wanted.

"Why should I be careful though? Even if the guys were gay and even if I am a guy… I'm not that attractive…" Naruto said solemnly while hanging his head. Naruto remembered that time with Sasuke, but he just thought that it was because he just happened to be there at the wrong time and place. Sasuke couldn't honestly think that he was attractive… could he?

Naruto had never been hit on, or even touched by anyone, unless it was to attack him. So he had no idea how cute he actually was…

"I beg to differ…" Came a low voice from behind them. Naruto and Sakura spun around to see who the person was. Naruto was annoyed that he didn't even sense his presence or even notice him until now. How long has this guy been here? Naruto looked up to glare at the person but stopped when he saw raven hair. He immediately thought it was Sasuke, but he thought otherwise as he continued looking at the person. He wore a black shirt that only came passed his chest, and he wore black trousers that were rolled up to his knees. Naruto also took notice that he was carrying a clipboard.

His hair was shorter than Sasuke's, but damn! Were they related or something? They look a lot alike. Maybe cousins...?

"Hey Sai!" Sakura greeted happily. Naruto didn't reply and was still staring at the guy dumbfounded.

Sai nodded towards Sakura in greeting but his eyes never left Naruto's. The blond felt small against those leering onyx black eyes, and he found it hard to talk. Sakura gave Sai a warning glare before looking a softly at the cowering blond, but she was surprised when he suddenly stood up; successfully knocking his chair over.

"What do you mean 'I beg to differ'?!" Naruto exclaimed once he found his voice again. He also shook his fist in the air for good measure.

"I mean that I thought you were wrong when you said that you weren't attractive. I actually think you look quite delectable." Sai said while licking his lips. He smirked when he saw the blond freeze and pale slightly.

"W-w-what are talking a-about you h-hentai?!" Naruto tried to sound threatening but his shaky voice betrayed him. Sai ignored the question and started walking towards the smaller boy. Naruto scooted backwards until his lower back hit the edge of the table. Sai kept walking until he was right in front of the boy. He looked him up and down and let out a low whistle.

"Hey, are you sure that you're a guy? You look too feminine to be one…" Sai thought aloud and made Naruto flush with anger and embarrassment. How dare this guy just waltz in and question his manliness!

"Of course I'm a guy you stupid pervert! And stop looking at me like that, it's creepy!" Naruto said loudly while trying to push Sai a little ways away from him, so he could stop the table from digging into this back, it was starting to get uncomfortable. Sai didn't budge when Naruto tried to push him away. He just smirked wider, and it was starting to really scare Naruto.

"Well I'm afraid I'll need some proof." Sai said while crossing his arms, his eyes never leaving Naruto.

"What!?" Naruto flushed redder at Sai's comment and he was tempted to just punch the guy in the face.

"If you're really a guy then you should have a penis. So let me see." Sai said seriously, his smirk disappearing. Naruto gulped loudly.

"Sai! Dammit, leave him alone!" Sakura yelled while roughly punching Sai in the cheek. Naruto let out a loud sigh when Sai stumbled away from him and fell, causing him to drop his clipboard in the process.

Naruto was free to finally move! He gave Sakura a quick thank-you-hug and hid behind her when he saw Sai getting up. Not that Naruto couldn't defend himself or anything, quiet the opposite. He could defend himself quite well, when it came to bandits and those stupid gangs that like to street fight with him, but when it came to getting molested and leered at… That's when Naruto felt completely helpless, and some of his dignity went down the toilet every time it happened. '_Stupid horny perverts…_' Naruto thought grumpily while peering over Sakura's shoulder to stick his tongue out at Sai.

The raven haired boy dusted himself off and picked up his clipboard, muttering something to himself before glaring at Sakura for ruining his fun. When he looked passed Sakura he saw Naruto and, to his amusement, saw the boy sticking his tongue out at him. He chuckled at Naruto's childishness and he turned to leave.

"That's right! You better leave! Yeah! That's what I thought!" Naruto started doing a stupid victory dance, but he stopped when Sai turned towards him just before he exited. That look that Sai had on his face told Naruto everything…

'_I'll be back for your innocence, and next time you won't be so lucky…_' That's exactly what Sai's look told Naruto. The blond gulped and sped to hide behind Sakura again. The raven haired boy chuckled one last time before exiting the door and leaving Sakura and Naruto alone.

"See what I mean? So.. I suggest you be careful… okay?" Sakura asked and patted Naruto's mop of golden blond locks.

"yeah.. I think I'm starting to get it… I'll be careful… but I can't promise that I won't get into trouble. I'm always known to get in trouble from time to time." Naruto laughed nervously and Sakura sighed, shaking her head.

"As Shikamaru would say 'You're so troublesome…'." Sakura said making Naruto laugh.

'_Okay so maybe being a pirate isn't SO bad…._'

"See, see? What did I tell yea? Isn't he the cutest darn thing you ever saw?!" Kiba exclaimed as he saw Sai exit the dinning room.

"Yep… You're right." Sai admitted with a long sigh.

"Ha! So the brave Sai finally admits defeat! So I guess you owe me ten gold coins." Kiba said triumphantly while crossing him arms.

"Sure, sure…" Sai said distantly while ignoring Kiba. He walked past the dog-boy and started walking away.

"Hey! Don't turn your back on me! You still owe me those coins! Hey! Get your smug ass back here! SAI!!!!!!!!!"


	9. molestation

I hope you're all enjoying this so far. I sure as heck enjoy reading it. Well anyway. I'm still trying to introduce everyone that's on the ship. I'm gonna try to get all the guys from the rookie 9, but the other crew members are just random guys, so just use you're imagination when they come up, I hate describing people, especially their clothes… bleh!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If only If only…

**

* * *

****Chapter 9**

Naruto was peacefully dreaming of his precious ramen, drooling and everything; the ramen was just THAT delicious. He hugged his pillow closer to himself and started mumbling in his sleep. He could stay like that forever, but, of course, someone came bursting into Naruto's small room and had to ruin everything.

"Naruto! Wake up! It's a beautiful shining morning!"

Naruto groggily opened one eye to glare at the person who ruined his perfect dream, but when he opened his eyes he immediately saw a person in a tight green shirt and tight green pants. He also had abnormally large eyebrows, along with a bowl cut hairstyle.

"What do you want Lee?" Naruto hissed and curled himself deeper into his hammock, refusing to get up.

"It's time to get up! You don't want to waste your youthful life by sleeping do you?" Lee said loudly and pumped his fists in the air like he was fighting some creature only his mentally challenged mind could comprehend. Naruto hissed at Lee again and plopped the pillow over his head so he couldn't see anything and he let it slowly suffocate him. Lee pouted and whined at Naruto's unenthusiastic mood. He thought about how to get the boy up for a second, and his obnoxiously round eyes gleamed evilly when he figured a way to get him out of the hammock.

Lee stealthily made his way over to Naruto's hammock and crouched by it. Suddenly he popped up and quickly turned the hammock over, sending Naruto off of it and onto the hard floor.

Naruto groaned painfully and sat up. He was about to start shouting at Lee and beat the shit out of him when all of a sudden he was hoisted up into the air. His mouth was agape in shock as Lee lifted him onto his shoulder. Naruto's stomach was resting on Lee's shoulder and the energetic boy ran out of the room and towards the deck, carrying Naruto all the way there.

Lee set Naruto down on the deck and ruffled his hair playfully. The smaller boy turned around and glared daggers at Lee, making the taller boy sweat a little under his intense gaze.

"Lee… Can you promise me something…?" Naruto grinded his teeth together in anger and you could clearly see a vein bulging near his temple, as the boy tried not to shout.

"Of course, Naruto-kun." Lee said, trying not to anger the boy anymore.

"Never….EVER…do…that. again." Naruto made sure to express every word carefully so Lee could fully comprehend that Naruto really didn't like him at the very moment. He started seething and when the green clad boy nodded and ran away, he relaxed a little bit. He turned on his heels and saw that he was on deck, out in the cool air, and there were a bunch of people onboard. At least 10 guys were in front of him… and they were staring….?? What the hell?

"What are you staring at?!" Naruto yelled, getting irritated now. He didn't get a response but Naruto saw blood start trickling down a couple of guy's noses. Naruto scrunched his face in confusion and turned his head back and forth to see if they were actually staring at him or someone else on deck. When he saw no one else around him he guessed that they were, in fact, leering at him. He placed his hands on his hips and started thinking. (A rare event on his part but he's been thinking a lot since he came onboard.)

'_Why the hell are they looking at me? It's like they've never seen another guy before. Sure I have blond hair and I'm shorter but they don't have to stare…_' Naruto questioned himself and he was going to start shouting for an explanation but stopped when he felt a cold breeze touch his chest and graze across his nipples. He shivered slightly and looked down to see that he wasn't wearing a shirt… AGAIN!

'_Note to self… Beat the shit out of Lee when I see him again…and make sure to sleep with a shirt on… just in case_.' Naruto nodded to himself and went to turn around and walk back to his room to get his shirt, when he realized that a guy had snuck his way around him while he was deep in thought, and he was blocking the way to the stairs. Naruto gulped and turned around to see that the other guys behind him were now advancing towards him, slowly but surly.

"You must be the new guy. I believe you haven't properly introduced yourself to us yet." The tough looking guy that was blocking the door said. Naruto gulped nervously again.

'_Fuck…_' Naruto thought as they all made a complete circle around him, like predators cornering their prey. Naruto 'Eep'ed when one lunged towards him, arms out stretched, ready to molest him. Naruto closed his eyes and braced him self for what was to come, but nothing happened. He heard a loud smack and then a thud. Naruto opened his eyes slowly and saw that there were two people standing in front of him and the guy that went to jump Naruto was lying on the floor holding face and groaning in pain.

Naruto looked at the two people in front of him and even though their backs were turned he could easily figure out who they were. Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto asked quietly as if to make sure it was really him, even though he only knew one person with hair that looked like a duck's butt.

"Dobe." Sasuke greeted and turned to face Naruto completely. For once the blond didn't care what Sasuke just called him, he was just glad that he didn't get molested by ten different guys. And it was Sasuke that saved him. DEEPDEEP down Naruto was giggling like a little school girl, because Sasuke was like his 'knight-in-shining-armor'. But that was DEEPDEEPDEEEEEP down.

Kakashi still had his back turned and was glaring at all the crewmen that were surrounding them. They all let out a disappointed sigh and started walking away, doing their daily chores.

"Do you make it a habit to wander around shirtless? I suggest not doing that on this ship. It's not a very smart thing to do, idiot." Sasuke said coolly with his stoic expression plastered on his face.

"Okay look! It's not like I WANTED to come out here without a shirt and get surrounded by ten horny guys looking for a good fuck! Lee just dragged me up here and I didn't have any time to get properly dressed!" Naruto started to fume. He crossed his arms over his bare chest and tapped his foot in annoyance. Kakashi turned towards Naruto and smiled.

"Well, Lee can be a little of a morning person so you'll just have to get used to it." Kakashi laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head. He then turned his attention towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke I would like you to escort our dear little blond back to his room so he can be properly clothed." Sasuke nodded and started walking towards Naruto. Kakashi smiled again and took out an orange book from his back pocket and started to flip through it, giggling on some pages.

"Wait! Hey, Teme! Stop pushing! Why do I have to be escorted?! I know where my room is!" Naruto protested as he was shoved towards the stairs by Sasuke.

"I'm escorting you because we don't want you to get raped, and then you come whining to us later." Sasuke simply said and continued ushering the blond towards his room.

Once Naruto was in his room the door was slammed shut behind him. The blond fumed and turned towards the door, shouting a few colorful words at it and flipping it off, as if it was the source of his problems, before turning back around. He looked at his hammock and saw that the blankets were folded nicely and there were some clothes lying on top of it. He walked over quickly and saw a white beater, blue khaki shorts, a bright orange button down shirt, and there were sandals on the floor.

He quickly shed off the clothes he had on and put on his new clothes. The white beater was snug but it wasn't too tight. His shorts went up to his knees and they were loose fitting so Naruto would have to make sure they didn't fall past his hips. He happily pulled on the orange button up shirt, but he left it unbuttoned.

Naruto slipped on his sandals and walked towards the door, shoving it open quickly. He saw Sasuke in the hall, patiently waiting for him, and now that Naruto was no longer being attacked he took the time to see what Sasuke was wearing.

Sasuke wore a black beater, snug black pants, and black boots. What was with this kid? Was he some sort of goth-wanna-be? He seems like it with all the black hes wearing and the whole I'm-so-much-better-then-you'll-ever-hope-to-be-so-leave-me-the-fuck-alone attitude. The only thing that wasn't black on him was the blood-red sash that was tied to his hip, and it was holding up his sheathed sword, and he also wore a long red headband around his forehead that tied in the back.

The dark clothes contrasted well with his really pale skin though, so Naruto had to admit that the clothes looked good on the Uchiha, especially those tight pants… Sasuke smirked and Naruto blushed when he realized that he had been staring too long. Naruto was just glad that he didn't start drooling right then and there.

"Like what you see dobe?" Sasuke asked making Naruto stutter and blush even more. Sasuke loved teasing Naruto. It amused him a lot. It was like a little game that he liked to play 'Lets-See-How-Red-His-Face-Will-Get' or 'How-Many-Insults-Until-The-Idiot-Explodes'.

Sasuke smirked again and ran his right hand over his thigh seductively, running it upwards. Naruto locked his gaze with Sasuke's hand, he watched as it roamed over the older boy's slim thigh. Naruto couldn't take his eyes away, he was entranced by it's movements. Sasuke smirked sexily while his hand swept over his crotch area for a second and then he brought it up to his well muscled chest. He let his fingers rub against the toned abdomen and chest before letting it fall back down between his legs. He lifted his other hand and let his fingers slide over his smooth lips partially opening them.

Naruto's face flushed completely red at the display in front of him. He just couldn't take his eyes off of the handsome Uchiha, he tried to turn his head, but his body refused to submit to his minds wishes. All of a sudden Sasuke's hands fell back to his sides and he started walking away. Naruto did a double take to where the Uchiha was walking and where he was a second ago, confused by the sudden change. Naruto's mind was screaming for Sasuke to continue the sexy scene he was performing, but then he slapped himself in the head for actually enjoying that.

Meanwhile, Sasuke poked his head around the corner and chuckled when he saw Naruto inner turmoil and the mix of emotions flicker across his face. He was enjoying this severely. Nothing was more fun then making the idiot a confused and nervous wreck, well actually the Uchiha could of a few other things that would be more fun to do with Naruto, but that would have to wait until later.

"Uchiha." Sasuke didn't even jump at the sudden voice next to him. He already was used to the person coming out of nowhere. It always used to unnerve the Uchiha how the person wouldn't even make a sound when approaching him.

Sasuke was tempted to just ignore the person behind him and continue watching his kitsune, but he knew the person wouldn't leave him alone until he acknowledged him. He turned around to meet the person.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke greeted in a bored voice. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." The other replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Then why are you down here? Aren't you supposed to be in the 'crow's nest', keeping look out?" Sasuke hissed. He really hated Neji. They would always compete over everything and somehow Neji would be better or they'd tie. The guy always seemed to get everything from respect, love, friendships, and fuck-- they even tied in combat and training. It irritated Sasuke to no end.

"Well if you _must_ know. I'm here to meet the new guy. I haven't had the opportunity to introduce myself to him, and I also heard from excellent sources that he's quite the cute one." Neji smirked as he remembered Sai coming up to him and telling him about the new guy, and Sai was never interested in anyone, well until now that is.

Sasuke froze and his muscles tensed at the thought of Neji being close to Naruto. Sasuke hated the thought of Neji even being within 20 feet of the blond idiot. What kind of trick is Neji trying to pull? He never took time out of his schedule to do anything, let alone meet someone, unless it was to train or something, so why was Neji suddenly so interested in meeting Naruto. Sasuke seethed at the thought of Neji hitting on Naruto and trying to get him into bed, and the blond was just naïve enough to fall for the Hyuuga geniuses bait.

"Sasuke teme! What the hell was that all about before!?" Well speak-of-the-devil.

Naruto bolted around the corner, and not expecting Sasuke to be standing right near the turn, bumped into the raven haired boy's back. Naruto fell backwards with the impact and hit his poor bottom. He puffed out his cheeks in defiance and pouted before standing up straight.

"What were you doing back there?! Then you suddenly stop!? What the fuck?!" Naruto yelled while waving his arms around.

"What are you talking about? Look Naruto I don't have ti—"

"Ah, so your name is Naruto. It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto." Neji interrupted Sasuke before he could say anything else, which made the Uchiha boil over in anger.

Naruto turned his attention to a person he hasn't met yet. The first thing he noticed when he looked at the person was the long brown hair that stopped at about his hip and the ghostly white, pupil-less eyes. The way those eyes seemed to just gaze right through him, it just creeped him out. But Naruto looked past that and decided to talk to the person anyway.

"Ano… Excuse me, but are you a boy or a girl?" Naruto asked innocently, gazing at the person with wide, curious, blue eyes to him.

Neji's eyes brow twitched uncontrollably as he tried to keep from lashing out at the smaller boy. His twitching could've been mistaken as a facial tic.

Sasuke couldn't hold it in anymore. He clutched his stomach as he let out his laugh. His shoulders slightly shook as he continued to laugh, and it wasn't an evil chuckle or sinful cackle, it was an actual laugh. He placed his right hand on the wooden wall beside him and leaned heavily on it to keep himself standing. He hadn't laughed this hard I the longest time, and he had Naruto to thank for bringing that back for him.

Neji's twitching immediately stopped and stared at the Uchiha, an astonished expression on his face. He had never heard Sasuke laugh, it just wasn't him. He always thought the Uchiha was dead inside.

Naruto looked at Sasuke blankly for a second until he started off again.

"So the bastard actually knows how to laugh! When I first met you a I thought you were a robot, no emotions or anything!"

It was Sasuke's turn get his facial tic as he suddenly stopped laughing and stared annoyed at Naruto. He quickly turned around and started walking away towards the stairs to the deck.

"OI! Wait for me! Don't you just leave me here teme!" Naruto yelled as he ran after the annoyed Uchiha.

Neji just stood there smirking amusedly.

'_What an interesting guy. Not only did he catch the interest of practically the whole crew, he also got THE Uchiha Sasuke to LUAGH. Interesting…_' Neji thought to himself as went to go to his normal post on the 'crow's nest'.

* * *

Muahahahaa!! I'm enjoying this so far. Sasuke should give Naruto a strip tease next time!! jk jk.

Sasuke: If anyone would be giving a strip tease it would be Naruto. And he would be doing i for me.

Me: The only way you could put 'Naruto' and 'strip tease' in the same sentence is if you say "Naruto Can't strip tease even if his life depended on it.

Naruto: And why not?! I bet i could do a great strip tease!

Me: I bet you would accidently trip while struggling to get your pants off. -giggles madly-

Naruto: I am NOT that clumsy! -storms out of the room-

Sasuke: Now you made him go away!

-all of a sudden there's a loud crashing noise and a scream of pain-

Me: -sigh- Fell down the stairs again?!!

Naruto: STFU!!


	10. bull shiot!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto Charries just the plot of this story and stuff…

Chapter 10

Naruto laughed wholeheartedly as he walked onto the deck. Today had been a great day; He got to give Lee and earful and the green-clad boy promised to leave him alone in the morning, and after yesterday's 'incident' people didn't try to molest him so far, but Naruto guessed that had something to do with Sasuke glaring at anyone that even tried to say 'hi' to the loudmouth blond. Naruto looked around curiously, he hadn't got to get a good look around because of the random things that have been happening lately so he was going to just walk around and see what it was like to finally be on the ocean.

Naruto walked up another short flight of stairs that led to a higher portion of the deck, where the steering wheel was located, and saw Kakashi sitting near the small fence on the far side of the top deck. He also noticed that nobody was steering the wheel.

'_That lazy-ass captain is gonna get us in trouble if he keeps this up… And why isn't there anybody steering the ship? What if we crashed…? Oh well._' Naruto shrugged it off and looked at Kakashi.

The captain was reading that book again. '_What the hell is in that book anyway? It must be really good for him to always be reading it…_' Naruto thought to himself.

He let his curiosity take over as he snuck over to the one-eyed captain. He was surprised that the older man hadn't sensed his presence yet. Surely Naruto wasn't _that_ stealthy…

The idiotic blond quietly climbed on top of the small fence-like railing and started making his way towards the captain. He peered over the taller man's shoulder and started to read what was in the book.

_**Joseph slid his wet tongue across her slender neck and he smirked when he heard her delicious moan. He let out a hot breath over the newly made hickey, loving how she shivered at the feeling. Johan slid his hands out from under her back to slide them across her sensitive sides. He kept running his hands up until he reached those plump juicy….**_ [(Page turned)

Even though Naruto only got a glimpse of the page he read enough to know what was going on in the book, and before he could even make a noise, Kakashi's head turned and smiled at Naruto.

"Good stuff, ne?" Kakashi chuckled when he saw Naruto's face light up completely red.

"Y-y-you're a Hentai! You…. You HENTAI!" Naruto accused and he was even angrier by the fact that Kakashi knew the blond was sneaking a peek at the perverted book, and he didn't even warn him of what was really inside it!

"Aw, Naruto that hurts. But you know you like me anyway." Kakashi chuckled. Naruto stuttered and he shook his head, trying to forget the images that popped into his head while reading that one paragraph. Naruto shook his head so hard though that he lost his footing on the railing and started to fall off of it. Naruto eyes widened and he cursed himself for his clumsiness. He embraced himself for the impact of the water that was sure to come. But after a while nothing happened, though he did feel something clinging to his ankle. Naruto tilted his head so his chin was touching his chest and looked up to see that Kakashi was holding onto his ankle.

The captain easily dragged the boy back onto the wooden floor of the deck and sighed.

"I know you might not like my books but you don't have to kill yourself over them…" Kakashi sighed again and all of a sudden he was gone, only a slight unnaturally breeze was all that was left behind. Naruto blinked a couple of times and shrugged.

"Stupid perverts… does everybody on this ship have to be perverts? Gosh!" Naruto mumbled aloud as he stood up straight and walked over to the wooden steering wheel. Naruto turned his head back and forth to make sure that nobody was around, luckily most of the crew was underneath eating lunch by now. When he reassured himself that nobody was around he took the wheel in his hands. He felt the smooth wooden texture on his hands for a while before gripping it tightly. He looked up and he could clearly see the ocean from this spot on the ship. Naruto's eyes shined brightly as he gazed upon the vast body of water.

Naruto started to giggle madly when he thought about getting his own ship and crew. Oh yes, what fun it'll be.

"Naruto?" Said blonde spun around to see who called his name. He saw the person from yesterday. The half girl - half guy – person… what was his name again?

"Oh, hi! Hey, I never caught your name. What was it again?" Naruto asked while walking towards the person until he was standing right in front of him. Naruto had to stand on the tips of his toes so they were at eye level.

"My name is Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga. And I'm a GUY." Neji said as he saw Naruto's blue eyes inspecting him curiously.

Naruto grinned widely and gave Neji a crashing hug. "Neji-kun!" He yelled happily as said taller boy stumbled backwards from the sudden hug, but he managed to stay on his feet.

Naruto pulled away from Neji and gave him a huge grin. The Hyuuga had to resist the urge to smile back, because Neji doesn't smile; nope not him. Never…. And it would also mean that he was just as weak as Sasuke was when the raven-haired boy laughed, because of what Naruto had said. Neji refused to succumb to the remarkably cute blond, that was grinning like there's be no tomorrow. Yet… He really liked it when this kid smiled, though he'd rather die than admit it.

"So Neji-kun, what are you up to?" Naruto asked curiously. Neji just shrugged.

"Oh come on you had to be doing _something_!" Naruto whined.

"Do you like being on the ship?" Neji tried to change the subject.

"Yes actually. I love it, except for the fact that I get leered at by most of the crew. But _you_ don't do that! Neji-kun is cool like that. And the view of the ocean is really pretty." Naruto said and turned to look at the vast spread of ocean again, the mix of blue and green reflecting nicely in his sky blue eyes. Neji found himself entranced by the boy's eyes and the aura of calmness that suddenly surrounded him.

"Naruto… Follow me, I want to show you something." Neji said while he started to walk away.

,;'';,;'';,;'';,;'';,;'';,;'';,;'MeanWhile';,;'';,;'';,;'';,;'';,;'';,;'';,

"Sasuke, calm down…" Kakashi said calmly as he held back an enraged Sasuke by the back of his black beater.

"NO! I won't! I'm gonna kill that mother fu--" Sasuke was cut off by Kakashi whacking him in the back of the head with a water bucket.

"Keep talking like that and you'll be scrubbing the deck until your hands are covered in splinters." Kakashi warned while glaring at Sasuke. He could handle his crew members being rowdy, annoying, and whiny. And Kakashi could care less if they rough house and beat each other up, but he just couldn't stand it when they starting using foul language on his ship. Sasuke had to learn the hard way, and yet he still uses those words on his ship.

"But what about— " Sasuke began only to be interrupted again.

"Naruto will be fine. Neji is probably just showing him the 'crow's nest' up on the main mast." Kakashi said while folding his arms across his chest. Kakashi was probably the only one who was able to see Sasuke whine and be all frantic like this.

"But I don't want Neji and Naruto being so close!" Sasuke said loudly. Kakashi chuckled at Sasuke's immaturity.

"You know… that possessive attitude of yours in gonna get you into a lot of trouble one of these days." Kakashi chuckled and grinned at the Uchiha.

"I am not _possessive_…" Sasuke denied while folding his arms and turning his head to the side childishly. Kakashi just chuckled.

"Oh then I guess your just overprotective of our dear little blond."

'_That's it…. Kakashi you better watch your back 'cause you're gonna be dead in about a couple minutes._' Sasuke thought while turning away and he started storming off in the direction to where Neji left with Naruto, but before he could fully get away from his Captain, Kakashi said something.

"Or… Is it that you just don't want to loose to Neji again." Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head towards Kakashi, glaring daggers at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke seethed while clenching his fists. Kakashi just chuckled again.

"I mean that I think your just being nice and stuff to Naruto because you don't want to see Hyuuga Neji get him. My real question is… Do you really care about Naruto, or do you just want to use him for another contest with Neji to prove who's better?" Kakashi asked seriously, never letting his eyes turn away from Sasuke's.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said as he turned his head away from the silver haired captain, and he swiftly walked towards the stairs. He needed to lock himself in his room for a little while. Kakashi was just trying mess with his head. Of course it was Sasuke's original plan to just use Naruto to prove to Neji who was better. He didn't love anyone, let alone _like_. He refused to have affection for anyone, especially for a certain blond idiot.

'_Of course I don't care about Naruto. He's just an idiot that's oblivious to everything… yet… why do I suddenly feel… guilty…about it?_' Sasuke questioned himself over and over again in his mind as he locked himself in his small room and flopped down onto his hammock.

'_I don't love him… do I?_'

,;'';,;'';,;'';,;'';,;'';,;'';,;;'BackToNaruto';,;'';,;'';,;'';,;'';,;'';,;'';,

"Sugoi!!!" Naruto gasped as they finished climbing the long rope ladder and stood on top of a small platform on the top of the main mast. It showed a clear view of the water and no sails were in the way, so you could clearly see the sky. Naruto automatically made this his favorite place on the ship.

"I'm glad you like it Naruto. This is where I spend most of my time." Neji admitted as he stood next to Naruto, who was now leaning dangerously forward on the small railing that surrounded the platform.

"Why? I mean I like it up here too, but I wouldn't want to spend most of my time up here. Don't you get lonely…?" Naruto asked sadly as he turned to look at Neji.

"Not really. I'm used to it by now. And it's sort of my job to stay up here and keep watch." Neji said honestly while keeping his eyes off of those watery blue eyes that were looking at him intensely.

"Well that's gonna change! You're not gonna be alone as long as Naruto Uzumaki is still around!" Naruto shouted and pumped his fists into the air enthusiastically. Neji stared at the boy strangely. Why would Naruto care if he was up here all alone. Nobody else gave a shit…

All of a sudden there was low grumbling noise and Naruto blushed in embarrassment. Neji looked down at Naruto to see him clutching his stomach, which was growling.

"I guess I'm hungry…" Naruto admitted while walking towards the rope ladder that lead back down to the deck. He slowly started climbing down, making sure not to fall… and soon enough he was out of Neji's sight. For some reason Neji was a little upset by that; Naruto just Promised to not leave him alone and the idiot had just left to find food… Neji huffed and turned away. I guess he's like everyone else…

"Hey! Neji! What do you think you're doing?! I thought you coming with me! I bet you're hungry too! Come on!" Neji turned around to see Naruto's head poking up just above the wooden platform. So he wasn't really gonna leave him? Neji let a small, microscopic smile form on his lips as he walked over to Naruto and started climbing down with him.

Time Skip: 40 minutes later

"I demand a rematch!" Naruto yelled while he pounded his fist on the table.

"Naruto I think all that ramen's gone to your head. You DO know that you're just gonna loose again, right? Shikamaru has never lost at this game. Not even to Captain Kakashi…" Kiba Said and Akamaru barked his agreement from behind his master.

"Well that was then. Now that Naruto Uzumaki is here, that will change. Come on Shikamaru I demand that you to deal now! And once you do you will feel the wrath of Naruto! Muahaha!" Naruto snickered evilly while trying to glare at Shikamaru, but the glare just came off as cute instead of intimidating.

"I'd listen to him Shikamaru. He looks about ready to kill." Sai joked while smiling. Naruto looked at Sai and shivered. That smile wasn't a real smile, and it's just sickened Naruto a little. How could someone joke around when they can't even smile correctly? Jeez…

Kiba chuckled and patted Naruto's back, making the smaller boy slump forward from the force. "Well if you're ready for a rematch I guess we've got no choice, neh?" Kiba laughed and leaned forward reaching for the cards, but before he could touch them they were snatched away.

"I don't trust you with these cards. You might cheat, like you usually do." Sakura snickered and started dealing out the cards. Kiba growled and glared at the pink haired girl, while he bared his canine-like teeth at her.

Neji sighed dramatically as he picked up the cards he was dealt. How did he get talked into playing this ridiculous game? Oh yea… because he didn't know how powerful the 'Ultimate-Uzumaki-Pout' was until he got it full force. The blond was just irresistible when he did that, even to Neji. _The_ Neji Hyuuga. The Neji that never showed any kind of emotions and was calm and controlled all the time, and the Neji that only relied on 'fate'. God… this was humiliating…

"Two Aces!" Naruto yelled and slammed two cards, facedown, in the middle of the table.

"Bullshit." Shikamaru sighed and leaned into his chair comfortably. Naruto's face went red with anger while flipping the cards in the middle of the table over to show that there was an ace and two there.

"Fuck you Gumba…" Naruto hissed while taking his cards back. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the 'gumba' part but shrugged it off.

"Kiba warned you…" Lee said softly while looking through his cards with interest.

"I suggest you shut your trap, fuzzy-brows, before I shut it for you…" Naruto growled angrily and Lee immediately shut up.

"One Two…" Chouji said while putting a card up-side down in the middle of the table, where Naruto's cards used to be.

"Bull shit." Shikamaru said and yawned into his hand. Chouji grumbled and cursed under his breath while he flipped the card over to reveal a queen, and took it back.

Naruto growled at Shikamaru. How does he do that?! Does he have mirrors around the room so he could se everyone's hands?! Naruto growled again and covered up his cards protectively in his hands.

"Three Threes!!" Lee shouted happily while slamming three face down cards onto the table. Shikamaru opened his mouth to say something but Naruto beat him to it.

"Bullshit!" Naruto shouted while standing up and knocking his chair over. He thrust a finger upward to point at Lee. Naruto chuckled and looked over to Shikamaru to see that he was smirking? What…? Naruto's chuckle died down and let his hand drop to his side. He looked back over to Lee to see him flipping the cards over gleefully. There were, in fact, three threes there. Naruto picked up his chair and slumped back into it. Shikamaru had tricked him! God he felt so stupid… Naruto grabbed the three cards and stuffed them into his hands, along with his original cards. To Naruto's dismay the pile in his hands were gradually growing more in number. He was never going to beat Shikamaru at this rate.

"One four…" A quiet voice said. Naruto looked up to see Shino placing a card in the middle of the table. Naruto had just met this guy today. He learned that he was a bug-fanatic and was kind of anti-social, and that bugged Naruto. How could someone be so secluded and isolated? That's why Naruto made him play cards with them. He used the same technique that worked wonders for the grumpy Neji.

Shikamaru stayed silent and didn't say 'bullshit' this time, so everyone stayed silent. Shino just stared at the person beside him, waiting for the person to go already… Sakura sighed, since nobody accused Shino of lying, it was her turn. She took out two cards from her hand and was about to say something, but the door to the large room burst open, silencing everyone. A kid came running in, he was wearing a long scarf and normal cloths and he looked about 10 years old.

"There you all are!" He shouted and paused for a sec to catch his breath. He looked like he had been running around for a while.

"What is it Konohamaru?" Sakura asked concerned.

"Kakashi says that everyone needs to come up on deck. There's big storm headed our way…" Konohamaru said and walked over to the table that everyone sat at.

"So? We've dealt with big storms before… The other crew members can handle it by themselves." Kiba huffed and went back to looking at his cards.

"That's not all!" Konohamaru argued. "There's also an enemy ship headed towards us. Kakashi thinks they'll reach us the same time the storm does." The boy yelled. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes in thought. Kakashi wants us to help him? But even if there was a storm, he could take out two enemy ships with ease. Why would he need us?

"Who's ship is it?" Shikamaru asked. Konohamaru froze and turned towards the brunette with a scared glint in his eyes.

"Akatsuki…" Konohamaru whispered and everyone in the room, except Naruto, stiffened. Naruto looked around confused. He didn't know who these guys were but they couldn't be i that /i bad. Could they?

To be continued

DunDunDun!!!!! Muahahahahaa!! I'm so evil.

Naruto: Why must you be so mean to the readers?!

Me: Because it's not often that i get power like this...

Naruto: Well you know how much you hate cliff hangers! Why wuold do that to them! You know they feel!

Me: -puts on Stereo and blasts the music so i don't have to her Naruto whining-

Naruto: FU Gumba!

Me: Why Gumba? I thought Shikamaru was Gumba.

Naruto: You both are! And Sasuke's kirby!

Sasuke: Why do I have to be a pink fatty thing?!

Me: Kirby's cool! don't make fun of Kirby just because you're jealous! -grabs a bat and starts beating up Sasuke.-

Naruto: -Points and laughs at the bloodied Sasuke.-

Me: You want some of this too Naruto?! -swings bat near naruto.-

Naruto: -gulp- bye bye then.

Randomness i know... well please comment and tell me what you think. and the card game that they were playing was called 'BullShit' A.K.A. "BS" It's when you hand out all of the cards to everyone. (you have to play with three or more people.) The person with the Ace of Spades starts, and you put down the aces you have (As many as you really want) face down in the middle of everyone. You have to put down a card so even if you don't have the card you need to put down, use a different card and try to lie. But if someone calls out "Bullshit" Then you need to show everyone the card. If you weren't lieing and you put down the card you needed to then the person who called out "Bullshit" Takes the cards. But if you lied then you have to take all the cards in the middle into your hands, even if there are cards you didn't have before i it.

Your goal to the game is to get rid of all your cards before the other people. And once someone goes the turn goes to the next person. If you had to put down 4 then the next person would have to put down a 5. It goes in order all the way back to aces.


	11. Gaurdian AngelDevil

Chapter 11

PUNCH!

"One…"

KNEE TO THE CROTCH!

"Two…"

KICK!

"Three…"

PUNCH!

"Four! Ha beat _that_ Cockatoo-teme!" Naruto yelled as another man fell unconscious in front of him. He was kickin' ass out here!

"I'm already up to ten." Sasuke stated and smirked when Naruto pouted and looked jealous. The blond could obviously see the hoard of men lying by Sasuke's feet. Damn! How does he do that!? Oh well, back to the fighting.

"Come on you guys. We better see what's happening up on deck." Chouji advised. They all nodded and ran out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. Naruto was following behind, since he still didn't know his way around…

Okay you guys are probably wondering what's going on… well lets back track a little…. After Konohamaru interrupted the guy's 'friendly' game of "Bullshit".

Two Hours Earlier

"Are you sure it's the Akatsuki. Nobody has heard of them for a while now. You can't be serious!" Kiba argued and glared at Konohamaru as if the boy was the source of the problem. The boy shrank back from the hard glare given to him and moved towards Sakura, who patted him on the head encouragingly.

"That's exactly what Captain Kakashi said…" Konohamaru admitted and the whole room grew deathly quiet. Naruto fidgeted in his seat as the awkward silence continued.

"Ummm…. W-who are the Akatsuki…?" Naruto asked once he found his voice again. Everyone automatically turned to stare at him with a 'You're-kidding-right?' look on their faces.

Naruto, getting sick of all the staring, yelled in frustration and slammed his hands on the tabletop.

"Who are they!? Are they seriously that strong that they would freak all of you out?!" Naruto's face started turning red to express how angry he was getting.

Long silence… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Take a chill pill pipsqueak. We just didn't seriously think that you hadn't heard of the Akatsuki." Kiba said while patting Naruto on the shoulder to try and calm him down. Naruto clenched his fist in frustration when Kiba called him 'pipsqueak'.

Don't make fun of his size!! Ever!

Naruto swiftly turned to Kiba and shot out his fist, knocking the older boy in the face. Kiba fell backwards and hit the floor. Naruto visibly relaxed after that, seeming to have taken out all his anger on the poor teen that was currently nursing a bruising cheek and a bleeding nose.

Naruto gave the rest of the group a 'I'm-Gonna-Kill-Someone-If-I-Don't-Get-Some-Answers!' glare and everyone just thought he was cute when he did that. Shikamaru decided to humor the boy, so he cleared his throat to get Naruto's attention and started explaining.

"The Akatsuki are a group of Marines. They're one of the most well known Marines ever. They're known for their crewmembers and their cruelty towards pirates." Shikamaru explained and Naruto sat back down, listening intently. He nodded for Shikamaru to continue and explain more. Shikamaru sighed and was about to continue when Sakura cut him off.

"Basically the Akatsuki are bad news and we, as pirates, would rather not get into anything with them." She said while glaring at her cards that she had placed onto the table while ago.

Naruto nodded again. "Well that makes sense, but how do you guys know so much about them? I haven't even heard of them. And do you know any of the crewmember names?" Naruto asked enthusiastically. He was really curious now. Sai looked at Naruto exasperatingly and decided to quench Naruto's thirst for knowledge.

"Captain Kakashi said that he used to be a spy on the Akatsuki's ship. He was a member of another group of marines called 'ANBU'. He never told us why he was spying on them, but it must've been important… He was doing well for a while, but one crewmember found out about him. His name was… I think it was Sasori… Anyway, after that he got into a huge fight. He came out of it alive, thankfully, but he lost his eye in the process, hence the eye patch. He ended up quitting the ANBU and decided to become a pirate. Personally I think he became one just because he got to wear an eye patch… But that's just me. Other than that we don't know about any names of the Akatsuki crew or stuff like that." Sai finished and he looked up to see mischievous blue eyes looking back at him. Naruto leaned back in his chair thoughtfully and closed his eyes as he let the information sink in.

Everyone watched him for a while, wondering what his reaction would be. They didn't have to wait a while until they saw Naruto's eyes pop open and then he jumped to his feet and started bounding towards the door. He turned around before opening the door to face everyone. His face exploded into a large grin.

"Come on you guys! I don't know about you. But I'm thinking that I want to kick some Akatsuki ass! Dattebayo!" He yelled happily while pumping his fist into the air.

Everyone was shocked. Did the boy not hear what they just told him? Was he completely stupid or just really brave? Well everyone was leaning towards 'stupid'… But the way he looked so confident made them all feel a little more comfortable and they gained a bit more confidence of their own.

"Well if Naruto's going I guess I'll go too…" Sai said as he stood up from the round table and walked over to stand next to Naruto. The smaller boy looked up at Sai and beamed at him. The dark haired boy looked away to hide the faint blush on his cheeks from Naruto.

"Me too, me too!" Konohamaru yelled while running to stand next to Naruto as well.

"Count me in also!" Kiba shouted and ran up to Naruto while patting his blond locks playfully.

"…" Shino got up silently and walked over to stand behind the others.

"May the youth be with us all!" Lee shouted and skipped over to Naruto, giving him a friendly hug and taking his place with the others.

"Ugh… You guys are gonna get us in trouble. I just know it." Sakura complained but joined them as well.

"Booyeah!" Chouji shouted while taking out a butcher knife and bag of chips.

"You guys are so troublesome…" Shikamaru said with a bored expression on his face while he lazily made his way to the growing crowd standing near the hyper blond. Naruto and the others turned their attention to the last one left at the table. Neji. He just sat there crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly. Naruto pouted sadly at the brooding brunette. (A/N: Hee hee that rhymes… kinda.)

"You comin' Neji-kun?!" Naruto asked cutely while giving Neji the 'Ultimate-Uzumaki-Uke-ish-Pout.' Naruto had been saving that one for the perfect time. He knew how much affect it had on everyone especially Neji, for some odd reason.

Neji's spine tingled as he saw the look Naruto was giving him. The kid was just too cute…

"I guess I have no choice…" Neji grumbled as he got up stiffly and made his way towards the blond. Naruto beamed triumphantly and turned towards everyone, letting his eyes fall upon each person's face.

"You guys are the best! Now come on! For all we know, everyone could be under attack by now! Dattebayo!" He yelled while rushing out of the room. Everyone looked at the door as it closed behind Naruto, and they all laughed softly at Naruto's enthusiasm. Sai and everyone else left the room and made their way towards the stairs that led to the deck.

MeanWhle

"Sir, un. The ship is now in sight, we're almost upon them, and they don't even suspect us, un." A blond man informed as he entered the Captain's cabin. It was a large cabin, larger than that cabin that the rest of the crew all had to sleep in. It was painted deep red and black, just the way the captain liked it. The blond man by the door walked further into the room so that he was standing beside a dark figure in the middle of the room.

"Sir, what would you like us to do now, un?" The blond man asked, looking hopefully at the person towering in front of him.

"Continue after them and move abreast the ship on the port side. Do not fail me this time Deidara-_kun_." The dark figure said while flashing his red eyes towards the blond man.

"Of course Itachi-_sama_." The shorter man said while bowing lowly, until his longish blonde hair touch the floor.

"Before you are dismissed I want you to send Kisame down here. I wish to speak to him before we make our _move_." Itachi sad in his emotionless voice.

"Planning on getting some today before we have to _talk_ to our unsuspecting guests?" Deidara giggled at Itachi's glare before leaving the room swiftly. It was fun to annoy the Uchiha once in a while but you shouldn't stay in the same room for too long when he got irritated.

BackToOurMainCharacter…

"Okay now… Which way to the deck again? And where the Hell did everybody go!?" Naruto huffed and put his hands on his hips, trying to figure out what went wrong. They were supposed to stick with him! And they were supposed to be up top, kicking ass! Now he was completely lost and alone! God… this was just—

Naruto was interrupted in his inner turmoil by a loud thud noise. It came from the room a couple steps in front of him.

The blond jumped again when he heard another loud noise coming from inside, he also heard a painful groan this time. Naruto listened closely and heard a lot of foot steps and it sounded like there was a fight going on in there.

Curiosity overtook him and he quickly swung the door open to see three men he never saw before, and they were fighting a boy he has seen before. Sasuke. The raven haired boy seemed completely calm and focused until he caught sight of Naruto in the doorway. Naruto looked at the other men and saw that they had multiple cuts on them and their faces looked bloodied and beaten. Naruto quickly looked at Sasuke's knuckles and saw that they were a little red and he had blood staining his shirt, but it wasn't his blood.

Still confused, Naruto was about to ask what was going on when all of a sudden he felt something wrap around his chest tightly, pinning his arms to his sides and something cold pressed against his neck. Naruto slowly turned his head so that he could see that a sword was pressing dangerously close to his neck and an arm was wrapped around his torso so that he couldn't move. He was close to panicking but he forced himself to calm down. If he was to get out of this situation alive he was going to have to pay close attention and calm down. There was no need to get riled up now.

Yes, Naruto has common sense like that. Of course he had to learn the hard way. He had been taken hostage a couple of times before, but once the attacker realized that the others wouldn't give a shit if they killed the blond then he quickly bolted away. Naruto didn't think this time would be any different.

"You're Sasuke Uchiha right?" The man holding Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at Naruto and then glared at the man while nodding to confirm the man's assumption. Naruto looked into Sasuke's ebony eyes and he saw something akin to anger in them but his eyes went back to being emotionless too quickly to be seen by the others in the room. But Naruto saw it and he didn't know what to think.

'_Is he angry at me because I'm being annoying and an idiot for being caught? Is Sasuke mad because he has to come save me now? Yes… that's probably it. I'm always in the way…_' Naruto thought to himself and he looked away from Sasuke, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Well Sasuke, you're going to come with us. I heard that you're the younger brother of Itachi Uchiha. You'll make a good hostage against him." One of the other men said as he wiped away some blood on his lips and Naruto saw the man smiling to himself, probably congratulating himself for such a good plan.

Everyone in the room, including Naruto, gaped and looked confused as Sasuke started chuckling amusedly. "You really think you're so smart to come up with that you moron? You know… There's one little flaw in your plan. Itachi doesn't give a shit about me. And I'm on quest to kill him. So you'd do best to just leave now and leave him here. He is of no use to you. I'm not going with you, like it or not." Sasuke said while pointing to Naruto and glaring at the man holding him, clearly wanting him to drop the boy.

The man holding Naruto growled menacingly, but instead of letting the boy go he just held on tighter. The sword on Naruto's throat started to hurt and blood seeped out as the sword slowly dug into his skin. Naruto winced at the sting but he ignored it.

"Oh well. I guess we won't have a good hostage against Itachi but… I don't think I'm gonna let this little one go. He'd make up well for the loss, especially since he's so cute." The man said but he whispered the last part into Naruto's ear. The blond shivered in disgust as the man breathed on his neck and licked it slowly.

Sasuke's glare turned murderous as he watched what the man was doing to Naruto. And the look of disgust on the blonde's face, only brought out Sasuke's anger more. The raven haired teen's eyes turned a deep crimson and he glared at each enemy in the room.

The man holding onto Naruto took his mouth away from Naruto's neck to look up at the scary Uchiha, who looked about ready to kill. He didn't even get to blink before Sasuke disappeared from his sight. He looked around the small cabin room frantically. The man felt a horrible pain shoot through his whole back and he dropped the sword he was holding against the blonde's neck out of reflex and fell to the floor.

Naruto scrambled away from the man and once he was far enough away he turned around, only to see everyone lying on the floor, bleeding and groaning in pure agony. Naruto lifted his head up to lock his eyes with crimson ones. Naruto cringed, they were the same color and held the same malice as Kyuubi's. This couldn't be Sasuke, because Sasuke wouldn't do something this cruel. Would he?

Naruto flinched when a hand went towards him. The hand hesitated before grabbing Naruto's arm and pulling him to his feet. Sasuke calmed himself enough to let his eyes return to normal and he saw that Naruto felt relieved when he did so. Sasuke glared at Naruto for idiocy. How could he let himself get caught like that? If he wasn't there then Naruto would've been dragged back onto those pedophile's ship and get molested, even rapped! God, Shikamaru was right, Naruto was troublesome…

"Why can't you be a little more careful you baka! If you would've been taken, you know how worried me and everyone else would be?! You have to watch out for yourself from now on! I'm not always gonna be here to save your little ass!" Sasuke yelled while tightening his grip on Naruto's arm, but the blond didn't notice. He just stared at Sasuke and tears started to form at the corner of his eyes. Sasuke's eyes softened, he didn't mean to upset him.

"Naruto… I—" But Sasuke couldn't finish because Naruto leapt onto Sasuke and gripped at the back of his shirt, sobbing lightly.

"I'm….. sorry…. if I made you upset. Naruto you don't have to cry." Sasuke whispered. It was hard for him to apologize, since he doesn't do it too often. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and smiled brightly at him.

"I'm not upset Sasuke. I'm happy! You guys actually care about me?" Naruto asked carefully.

"Of course baka." Sasuke said, and honestly Sasuke wouldn't really admit it, but ever since Naruto came on board, things seemed a lot happier and exciting, even to Sasuke. He has seen the change in everyone since Naruto came. Even Sai was showing some emotions every now and then he didn't even know existed.

"Hey, Sasuke. I bet I can beat up more guys than you can by the end of the day!" Naruto said while pulling out of the Uchiha's arms. (And Sasuke was starting to like the contact too…)

"Hn… I highly doubt that dobe…" Sasuke said smugly while smirking to himself.

"Don't' look down on me teme! Watch, I'll surpass you one day! I may even become captain before you and I'll have you swabbing the decks all day! Ha!" Naruto said while trying to laugh menacingly but it only caused Sasuke to smirk I amusement.

"Okay… let's make a deal… Whoever defeats more men by the end of the day wins, and the looser has to swab the whole deck tomorrow. But you can't use a mop." Sasuke said and Naruto immediately stopped laughing to huff at Sasuke.

"Ha! I'll make sure that your on your knees cleaning until your hands fall off tomorrow!" Naruto shouted and ran to the door before Sasuke could protest or make a come-back.

They both ran into the kitchen to see Chouji swinging a butcher knife at a bunch of guys. There seemed to be at least 14 men, and they were all trying to steal the food. Chouji was putting up a good fight though.

"Okay let's get started teme!" Naruto said while rolling his shoulders and stretching his sides. Sasuke nodded in agreement and they went for the men.

(And this is where we started ladies and germs-WithExtraCoodies.)

**Okay review and tell me what you think. You know it's kind of upsetting when people don't review or comment to tell me what they think, because it's the writer's duty to please the readers, so if you're not telling me if you don't or do like it then I don't see a point in continuing... well ja! **


	12. Bloody storms

Hello everyone! I'm so happy that people are reading my story. And I'm sorry if my updates are a little long. I try to update at least once every weekend. Well I hope you guys are enjoying this so far.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!!

Note: Please **Please** **Please** review for me.

You know… I write at least 4-7 paged chapters. All _you_ have to do is write one sentence that is saying something nice or bad. I don't care which. Whether you want me to add something or someone, or if you want me to add an event in the story, or just say hi. Tell me if I'm doing anything bad. And I really want to know if you're enjoying this story, I don't see a point in writing this if you guys don't even like it!

**Chapter 12**

"You called for me captain?" A blue haired man asked while walking into his captain's cabin.

"Yes Kisame. Have you heard anything from Tobi yet?" Itachi asked as he sat near his desk, which had neat piles of papers stacked on them.

"Why, yes, actually. We just received a letter that he sent to us. He used a pigeon to carry it here." Kisame informed.

"Well?!" Itachi asked, getting irritated by the lack of information. He hated being left in the dark and not knowing something. And if Itachi wanted answers then he would get them, like it or not.

"It says that he retrieved the item you requested and he is heading to our location." Kisame said and Itachi seemed very pleased with this information.

"Excellent." The captain said and he was about to walk out of the room when Kisame started talking again.

"That wasn't all that was on the letter sir. It also said that he found a large ship while he was heading back here. He said that it was a pirate ship and that he was gonna take care of the scoundrels before coming back here." Kisame said and there was a glint in his beady eyes and he let a smirk crawl onto his features. It wasn't a regular smirk either, it was one of those 'I-Know-Something-You-Don't-Know' smirks. Itachi turned towards Kisame quickly and stormed over to him. He hated it When Kisame did that.

"Did the letter say what ship he was going after?" Itachi asked while trying to cool himself down. Uchiha's never _ever_ lost their cool. Nope. Especially not Itachi.

"Hmmm… He said something about a captain named Kakashi owning the ship…" Kisame said and smirked more when Itachi started to fume again. Kisame was the only one to ever see Itachi like this and be able to live the next day. Itachi would always try to act emotionless around others so that he looked tougher. Kisame thought that Itachi was already probably one of the strongest people to ever live, so he didn't know why Itachi needed to brood all the time.

"That idiot! If he comes back here alive after doing a stunt like that, remind me to kill him. And if he looses those scrolls that we've worked so hard to get than he's worse than dead…" Itachi hissed. Kisame looked at his captain warily, he wanted to get out of the room and away from Itachi, because he'd like to live to see the next light of day, thank you very much.

To Kisame's relief though, Deidara waltzed into the room at that very moment and Itachi went back to being emotionless.

"What is it now?" Itachi asked in a bored tone.

"We have reached the ship like you requested, un. Do you wish to board the ship or would you rather have someone go onto the ship like last time, un?" The blond asked.

"I would like to go on the ship myself this time. I don't want to loose any more crewmembers like that. I hate it when he does that. It's hard to find replacements for them…" Itachi said while walking out of the room. The two other men in the room smirked to themselves as they followed their captain out.

Itachi quietly made his way across his deck and went over to the railing to see that they were sailing right next to a large that seemed to be the same size as his ship. He quickly jumped from his ship to the other's and watched as a crewmember from the other's ship came up to him.

"Itachi-sama, he has been expecting you." He said and Itachi nodded while following him into the ship. It only took a couple of seconds before they were standing in front of a room that Itachi guessed was the captain's cabin. The other man lightly knocked on the red door and waited for an answer.

Itachi noticed that the man seemed hesitant, like he was afraid of being near the door. Itachi smirked while he waited for the voice to come from the other side of the door.

"Come in." A deep silky voice said. The younger man gulped, and opened the door slowly. He let Itachi inside first. The raven haired man walked into the bright room to see another man sitting on a large bed that was attached to the wall on the other side of the room. The other man looked around his mid 20's and he had long and wild red hair. He had a strong figure and his aura was deadly. He wore a black coat that reached his feet, and he also wore black boots. The rest of his clothing though, was red. The man stood up and walked over to Itachi while dismissing the other man that led Itachi here.

The young man nodded and happily left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Why hello Itachi. It's about time you got here. I was beginning to think you were avoiding me." He said to the taller man. Itachi just rolled his eyes at him. He then locked his gaze with those deadly red ones.

"We need to talk Kyuubi."

,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;'MeanWhile';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,

Sasuke sat down on the boom that was attached to the main mast. It was his favorite place to be when he wanted some peace and quiet, though it really wasn't that quiet, because of the thunder in the distance and the clashing sounds of swords. But anyway, no one could really get up here, unless you had complete control of your balance. The only other person that he knew that could get up here without any trouble would be Neji and Kakashi. Sasuke sighed and looked down to see that the fight was still going on, but he could easily see that we were winning. It didn't really surprise him though, since most of the crew was good at fighting. Even Naruto was, though that surprised him a little. He just expected the dobe to be completely helpless when it came to fighting, especially since the dobe has done nothing but get into trouble since he came here.

Sasuke watched as Naruto threw another punch to a guys face, hitting him directly. Naruto quickly swung his leg out, hitting the back of the guy's knees and making him fall to the ground. The blond kicked him hard in the stomach and walked off to find another intruder to scuffle with.

Sasuke frowned when he saw the red cut on the front of Naruto's neck. It was there ever since the whole hostage thing happened. Sasuke guessed that the older guy that was holding Naruto had pressed the sword too hard against Naruto's neck, and made it bleed.

'_Stupid Ugly pedophile… Taking Naruto and using him against me just so they could use me as a hostage against Itachi. Like that'll ever happen. And it's not like I would let Naruto go with those creeps. I don't love the idiot but I wouldn't want him to have to go through more than he already has. And why did those guys want to take down Itachi anyway? Kakashi said that these were Akatsuki members, weren't they? And Itachi was the captain of the Akatsuki… So why would they want to attack their captain? Mutiny? What ever. I hope Itachi dies…_' Sasuke shrugged and closed his eyes, sitting comfortably on the wooden mast.

Sasuke shot his eyes open when he felt something cold and wet hit his skin. He looked up to see that the sky suddenly turned dark and the sun was being blocked by dark heavy clouds. It started raining harshly, drenching his hair and clothes. Lightning flashed dangerously low and Sasuke thought it would be a smart idea to be on the ground, instead of being up high where the lightning could get him. He slowly made his way down. He really didn't want to be bothered by any enemies right now, especially since he had beaten at least 18 enemies. They were like cockroaches! They just wouldn't stop appearing!

Sasuke looked around to see who was fighting who and to see if anybody needed help. He severely hoped they wouldn't though. Sasuke caught sight of gray and orange clashing together at inhuman speed. He focused his attention on it and saw that it was Kakashi fighting a guy that was wearing an orange mask over his face. The mask covered all of his face except for one peephole for the left eye. Sasuke turned away from the fight, he knew that Kakashi was capable of taking care of himself and that he'd only get yelled at again if he helped. Pft… What a baby...

Sasuke kept looking around. He saw Sakura and Konohamaru holding their own against an enemy. Kiba and Akamaru were ganging up on two guys. Hn… those weaklings don't stand a chance against Kiba… Shikamaru and Chouji we're working together to take out four enemies at once. With Shikamaru's high intelligence and Chouji's brute strength, they made a fairly good team. Sai was fighting on the high portion of the deck and he was easily beating one guy up. Sasuke looked around some more and spotted Naruto smoothly moving around while dodging and attacking three guys. The men he was fighting easily towered over the blond boy and their muscles could easily be seen. But what Naruto lacked in height and strength he made up with speed. Sasuke had to admit, the dobe was fast. Sasuke leaned against the wooden mast and just watched Naruto fight. It was quite interesting to watch. Seeing Naruto move so gracefully and to see his unique fighting techniques.

'_If Naruto got some proper training than he could easily become as high of level as Neji or myself. Interesting…. But why can't he help himself when people try to molest or hit on him? I'm guessing it's because he's so naïve…_' Sasuke thought and continued watching Naruto, everything else that was happening on the ship just slipped into the back of his mind, his full attention was on the blonde.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw someone else started to join the fight, but Sasuke recognized him as the same guy that cut Naruto's throat and tried to take him. The man came up behind Naruto stealthily, sword in hand.

"Naruto! Look out! Behind you!" Sasuke tried to yell but the roaring thunder of the storm blocked out most of his voice. Naruto looked towards Sasuke and apparently he heard what Sasuke said because he turned around to see the other man approaching him. The man swung his arm towards Naruto, trying to slice the boy with the sword. Naruto ducked and he tried to move out of the way from the second attack the man was sending, but he accidentally slipped on the wet wooden floor. The sword sliced the side of Naruto's arm. Blood flew and splattered to the ground, followed by a pain filled yell.

Naruto grabbed his wound with his other hand and winced in pain. The man that attacked him had a twisted and scary look on his face. The three people Naruto was fighting before circled around him while the other man raised his sword for the final blow. Naruto shut his eyes, awaiting the sword to hit him.

Sasuke blinked away his shock and lunged forward, ready to help Naruto but even with his amazing speed he couldn't make it in time. Sasuke watched in horror as the sword came closer and closer to Naruto.

The blond tensed when he heard a loud clash of swords near by. But to his shock and relief, he wasn't in any pain. He slowly opened his eyes, but he couldn't see the man from before, someone's back was blocking his view. Naruto's eyes roamed upwards and he saw soaked long brown hair. Neji!

,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,BackWithKyuubi,;';';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,

"What do you want to talk about Itachi?" Kyuubi asked as he sat down in a chair near his desk while pulling out another chair for Itachi to sit in. The raven haired man walked over to Kyuubi but he didn't take the seat and remained standing.

"There are a bunch of members in my crew that are starting to go against me. And I don't think they are doing it because they want to be captain. I'm starting to think that they're pirate spies." Itachi said.

"Hmmm… That does sound tragic, but what does that have to do with me? You know my pirates wouldn't go against me by spying on you. They know what would happen to them if they did." Kyuubi said while cackling evilly.

"I never said it was you or your crew, you idiot." Itachi growled, getting impatient. Kyuubi brushed off the insult and nodded for Itachi to continue, it just wasn't worth getting on the man's bad side right now. Not that he was afraid of Itachi, he was just curious as to where this conversation was going.

"I want you to figure out who's the person responsible for putting these spies on my ship, who is their captain?" Itachi commanded.

"when did you get the guts to order _me_ around. I know you're a marine and all but you know who's more powerful here…And why, pray tell, would I do something as ridiculous as that anyway? It's not my problem." Kyuubi said and sank into his chair comfortably. Itachi just rolled his eyes.

"Because… I have sent for Tobi to retrieve those scrolls that you have asked for. I could easily just tell Tobi to just dump them into the sea. And haven't you been searching for a certain blond haired boy?" Itachi said to Kyuubi while giving him the famous 'I-Know-Something-You-Don't-Know' smirk. (A/N: Oh of course it's okay when Itachi does it, just not Kisame…pft…)

Kyuubi frowned at the thought of those scrolls being destroyed. The scrolls he had been searching for, for so long. He had to kill so many people to try and find those scrolls. He'd be damned if he was going to let Itachi destroy his desire like that. Kyuubi looked at Itachi thoughtfully. And it's true he had been searching for a certain blond boy. Naru-chan. He would always go to that village called Konoha from time to time to search for the boy, but something always got in the way. Kyuubi gave up looking for a little while; he thought the boy might've just killed himself. Since the things that boy went through at such a young age, anybody would go mad or suicidal. Kyuubi smirked at the thought. It amused him to torment people's lives; it was one of his many insane hobbies.

"And what if I am searching for this boy…?" Kyuubi asked while ignoring the topic of the scrolls. He already knew what Itachi was going to say but he wanted to play along.

"I could grab the boy for you, only if you find out who's causing me so much trouble." Itachi finished and crossed his arms over his chest, pretending to act stubborn.

"Alright. But you must bring me the boy alive and well. And you also must make sure I get those scrolls Itachi." Kyuubi growled. Itachi nodded and turned, ready to walk away. "Oh! There's one thing I must add." Kyuubi said right before Itachi walked off. The raven haired man nodded and waited patiently for Kyuubi to continue.

Kyuubi tucked some of his wild red hair behind his ear before continuing.

"As you obviously know, I'm the captain of this ship. And though I'd love to accompany you on you and find the commander of those spies, I can't leave my ship. My crew gets chaotic when I'm not here. So I need to keep them in check, but I shall send my first hand mate to accompany you instead. I will send for her right now." Kyuubi said. Itachi shook his head in annoyance.

"'Her'? No. I will not have a woman on my ship." Itachi argued. Kyuubi frowned at Itachi's stubbornness.

"She's excellent in combat and she of very high intellect, so she won't need any protecting and she will help you plenty. She may be even more help than I would be." Kyuubi stood up and stalked off into the hall. He stopped near the door and waited. Itachi curiously went over Kyuubi and when he looked into the hallway he saw someone coming down the hall. It was a girl. She looked around 18 years old and she had long golden hair. She had pulled it back into pigtails which gave her an impression of innocence, but Itachi knew better. Her eyes were a deep blue and her expression was completely emotionless. It was hard for Itachi to admit but she probably looked more emotionless than himself. She wore a red long sleeve shirt and tight dark blue pants. She had on black knee high boots and a long black sleeveless coat that flowed gently behind her.

"Itachi I'd like you to meet Naruiko Uzumaki."


	13. dun dun DUN! part 1

Thanks for reading you guys!

I don't own Naruto.

Can i please get a little more reviews? i feel like my story isn't good enough because of no reviews... i don't care if they were bad either. Because atleast it showed me that you guys actually read my story and bothered to correct me or compliment me. It makes me feel all warm and gushy inside. lol. well... No not really. but it does make my day better when i get reviews.

* * *

Chapter 13

"Naruto! Are you alright?!" Neji asked concerned as he roughly shoved another attacker away from the injured blond with his sword. Naruto winced when he remembered the pain that was shooting through his arm. He wanted to ignore it but it just hurt too much. He roughly gripped his arm to try to stop the bleeding.

"Yeah! I'm fine Neji!" Naruto lied. He just didn't want anybody to worry about him, he thought that he was enough trouble as it was.

Naruto looked up with bleary eyes as he watched Neji fend off most of the enemies, slicing through them effortlessly. His long sword glistened brilliantly with every flash of lightning. The rain was soaking them to the bone and making Naruto shiver from the cold and loss of blood.

Naruto squinted his eyes, trying to see through the heavy rain, but his eyesight was growing blurry. He felt his balance leaving him, and his legs gave out from under him, making him kneel on the ground. Naruto looked around and saw the slippery wood of the ship being stained with red from the blood the victims lost. Memories of Kyuubi and his father clawed his way back into his mind and he felt himself on the verge of tears. All the blood surrounding him. Just like that awful night. His father's blood everywhere… Mom's blood… That indifferent look in those cold red eyes.

'_ I can't die now. Not yet. Not until I kill Kyuubi. Not until… I find my sister…. Not yet…_ '

The last thing Naruto remembered before blacking out was being picked up in strong arms and staring blankly into worried obsidian eyes. Then everything went dark.

Sasuke held Naruto's limp body closer to him, wrapping the boy in a protective hold. He shifted the boy in his arms so he was caring him bridal style and looked down at the small shivering figure. Sasuke looked up and glared at the remaining enemies that were surrounding him. He caught sight of Neji and called out his name. The brunette turned at the call of his name and ran up to the Uchiha, slashing a couple of people on his way.

"Neji I'm taking Naruto to Sakura. He's lost way too much blood. I'm leaving you to take out the rest of the trash. Think you can handle it?" Sasuke asked mockingly.

"Watch your tongue Sasuke. I didn't see _you_ protecting Naruto when he needed your help. You just stood in the side lines. You have no right to talk Uchiha. Just make you get him to Sakura on time. Fail this and not only will you loose Naruto but you'll answer to me." Neji hissed in a serious tone. Sasuke glared at Neji before turning and racing off to find Sakura.

Wet pink hair plastered to a pale face as Sakura sat in the rain, currently bandaging a small cut on Kiba's face. Overall, nobody was that badly injured; a couple of cuts here and there but nothing to serious. She gave Kiba a pat on the shoulder and told him to join the others inside the ship. She could see that there were only a few enemies left onboard. It would only be a couple of more minutes before we were the victors; No surprises there. It's usually how it happened. Though we were lucky that it was such a weak Akatsuki ship and it wasn't the actual ship with Itachi. Then we would've been doomed. No pirate has ever faced Itachi and survived. Well except Sasuke, but that was a different story.

"Sakura!!" Said pink haired girl snapped her head towards the direction her name was called. She immediately recognized the person that was walking towards her, even through all the rain and slight mist. Sasuke! She giggled at the thought of her love coming to see if she was okay. '_That must be it! He's worried about me and came to see if I was okay! Oh dreams_ do _come true'_ But her hopes shattered when she saw Sasuke was holding a person in his arms. Once he was close enough she peered at the person in his possessive grip and almost gasped when she saw Naruto. He was ghostly pale and his breathing was becoming shallow. His arm had a deep cut in it and he seemed to have lost a lot of blood. She quickly buried all of her fan girl attitude and went into doctor mode.

"Sasuke get him to my room quickly. Put him under the covers of the bed and take off most of his clothes; I don't want him getting any more cold. I'll be with you in a second." Sakura ordered loudly through the pondering of the rain and roaring of the thunder. Sasuke nodded quickly and ran off towards the door that led underneath. Sakura watched him leave and looked around her once more; making sure nobody else was seriously injured. She nodded to herself when she saw that practically everyone that she knew was mostly unharmed. She sped off to where the Uchiha had disappeared.

Sasuke burst through the door of Sakura's room. Sakura's room was covered in pink and stuffed-animals; to Sasuke's horror, but he was glad she had her own room. He would hate it if she shared a room with him and she put that shit in it. Only Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi had their own rooms, everyone else shared a really large cabin room, but they seemed comfortable with the company.

Sasuke quickly put Naruto on the soft bed that was attached to the wall and proceeded to do as Sakura had ordered him to do. He hurriedly started taking off the orange over shirt and white beater that Naruto's wearing, revealing the boy's upper half. Sasuke could now clearly see the wound that was on Naruto's upper arm. A huge wave of guilt went tumbling down on him, and Neji's words hit him full-force.

_"I didn't see _you _protecting Naruto when he needed your help. You just stood in the side lines."_

Sasuke shook his head roughly, trying to rid himself of the accusing words that Neji had struck him with. Sasuke wanted to help, but he figured the dobe could handle himself. He seemed fine until… that guy with the sword… Sasuke was gonna kill that bastard.

The raven haired boy gulped hard before removing Naruto's blue baggy pants. He couldn't help but blush a little when he saw those slender and smooth legs. But he controlled himself and stopped any bad images. This was not the time. Naruto counting on him now, more than ever, and he wasn't going to let the boy down.

Sasuke threw the all of the damp and wet clothes to the corner of the room. He grabbed a towel that he found resting on a chair in the room and went to dry Naruto off. Sasuke ran the dry cloth over the boy's body, making sure to get the blood off of the boy's arm as well. As he continued cleaning off Naruto, he could see that the blond seemed a little less pale but it still wasn't his normal tan color. Once Sasuke thought the boy was dried enough he pulled the covers over Naruto's body and sat back in the chair that he pulled up next to the bed. All he could do no was wait until Sakura got here. Where the hell was she?! We have a crisis on our hands!

Just as that thought went through his mind Sakura came storming in through the door followed by Sai, who was trailing behind her closely. Apparently he heard that Naruto was hurt and he came to investigate.

"Sasuke how is he? Has he done anything since I was gone?" Sakura asked concerned. She walked over to the side of the bed and opened a medium sized box that she was carrying. It was filled with medicines and bandages of all types. She took out a certain creamy medicine and white bandages and knelt down to examine the wound. Sakura inwardly wept at the sight of her precious comforters being stained with blood, but she ushered the thought to the back of her mind. She could bitch about it at Naruto when he gets better. She'll make sure he will.

"No he didn't move a muscle since I carried him to you, though his skin seems less pale than before." Sasuke informed and Sai listened intently while watching Sakura carefully. The pink haired girl nodded to say that she was listening and began smearing the creamy lotion-like medicine on the wound. Naruto's fingers twitched slightly and his face contorted into an expression of pain as Sakura continued cleaning out the wound; though he was still unconscious his body still reacted to the pain.

Sasuke wanted to help more but he could only watch as Sakura wiped away the blood on Naruto's arm with a towel and continued to wrap up the wound in the white bondages. She also put a band aid on a cut that was on the small boy's neck. Sasuke let a low venomous hiss as he remembered that guy that was holding onto Naruto and pressing that sword against his fragile neck, but he stopped himself when Sai sent him a questioning look. Sasuke turned away and walked out of the room. He leaned casually on the wall beside the door.

'_Why am I suddenly so protective of him? Why am I feeling like this? It wasn't supposed to happen like this. No! I won't fall for him. He's nothing but a stupid… brat… Why can't I even insult him any more? What are you doing to me Naruto Uzumaki…_'

,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,MeanWhile,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,

"Uzumaki? You mean she's related to the blond kid?" Itachi asked in a bored tone. He didn't really care whether or not the two brats were related, he just though he should ask.

"Mhmm… They're brother and sister. Naruto might recognize her when you bring him on your ship though, try to make them spend as little time as possible though." Kyuubi warned. Itachi nodded and smirked when he saw something sparkle in those emotionless blue eyes of Naruiko's when her brother's name was mentioned, but the emotion was gone as soon as it came.

"I'll be taking my leave then." Itachi said and started walking away with Naruiko trailing closely behind.

_What is it that you wish me to do Kyuu-sama_ Naruiko asked Kyuubi telepathically.

_Just pay close attention to Itachi and his crew for a while. Once he has the scrolls and the boy, I want you to kill them and bring me those things I requested._ Kyuubi ordered and watched as Naruiko disappeared up the stairs that led upstairs.

_Hai, Kyuu-sama._ Naruiko thought.

_Oh and one more thing. Watch yourself you brat._ Kyuubi hissed and turned to walk back into his room. He heard Naruiko send a small giggle to him through her thought and that's when they blocked out all their thoughts again. Kyuubi raked his fingers through his long red hair in frustration and sat himself down on his bed. What he wouldn't give to kill that smug Uchiha himself, but he just couldn't do it with his scrolls on the line. He needed those, and soon. His friends needed them as well. And speaking of… Kyuubi looked up to see one of his said friends standing in the doorway of his room.

He had menacing, yellow eyes with diamond shaped pupils, and his eyes were full of bloodlust. He also had sandy colored hair. He also painted strange designs on his skin with dark blue ink. Ahhh… how much he loved his friend's strange ways.

"Kyuubi-san, one of the prisoners has escaped." The younger man said calmly.

"What!? Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Kyuubi demanded furiously. He really didn't want anymore slip ups. And this may just cut that cake. Shukaku just shrugged, seemingly unfazed by Kyuubi's anger, though it might have made most people piss their pants.

"Who was it? Which prisoner?" Kyuubi demanded while storming over to Shukaku.

"The one in cell 69. The one that I was meant to have." Kyuubi bristled at the fact that Shukaku seemed so calm about this. They needed that kid!

"May I?" Shukaku asked. And the bloodlust in his eyes intensified ten-fold. Kyuubi knew what Shukaku was asking and he really didn't want his bloodthirsty friend to go search for the boy, Shukaku could accidentally kill him.

"No. I'm sorry Shukaku but I'm not taking any chances with you. I'm sending Yugito instead. She'll bring him back." Kyuubi crossed his arms and glared at the sandy haired man.

"But what if she fails captain?" Shukaku argued. He also crossed his arms at Kyuubi. The red head sighed. He could just never win with this guy. Kyuubi though that he was the only one that ever stood up to him and he admired him for that.

"If she fails… _then_ I'll let you go. Okay?" Kyuubi said in defeat. Shukaku smirked and nodded, walking away and leaving his captain to ponder about things.

,;'';,,;'';,,;'';,,;'';,,;'';,,;'';,,;'';,,;'BackToNaru-Chan!';,,;'';,,;'';,,;'';,,'';,,;'';,';,';,';,

Naruto opened his eyes slowly but then closed them again when he felt a pounding headache. He groaned in pain and rolled on his side, trying to get more comfortable, but he winced and groaned again when he felt pain shoot up his arm from moving. He opened his eyes again and found black eyes looking back at him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked aloud.

"Nope. Try again." Naruto fully opened his eyes and sat up straight.

"I'm sorry Sai." Naruto apologized and then decided to look around. He saw that he was in a cabin and it was painted pink and it had a bunch of cute looking stuffed animals. His cute radar went berserk and he quickly grabbed the stuffed animal and started cuddling with it.

"AwWwWwWwW!!" Naruto cooed. Sai couldn't help but smile at the way Naruto could act so cute and carefree when he just woke up from a bad injury. Naruto looked at Sai and froze instantly. He accidentally dropped the cute stuffed animals and his eyes went wide. Sai frowned at Naruto and gave him a 'What-are-you-staring-at' look.

"You smiled!" Naruto yelled happily and hug-tackled the raven haired boy. Sai blushed slightly as Naruto hugged him.

"But I always smile!" Sai tried to defend himself.

"Not a real smile! That smile you did just now_, that_ is the kind of smile I wanna see from now on." Naruto said while smacking Sai playfully over the head. The raven haired boy shook his head slowly and sighed. He then stood up while picking up Naruto in his arms and started caring him out the door. Naruto's face went bright red and he had to bury his face in Sai's neck to hide his flushed face from the onlookers. Sai chuckled and continued to carry the light blond up to the deck. He had been asked by Sakura to bring the boy to her once he woke up.

Naruto removed his face from Sai's neck once he saw bright light engulf them. He looked around and saw that practically everyone was on deck. Most of them were gathered around the pole to the main mast. Naruto's curiosity got the better of him and he quickly jumped out of Sai's arms and bounded over to where everyone was. He pushed through the tall crowd until he was standing right in front of the large wooden mast. His eyes widened when he saw that there were a whole bunch of men tied to the mast. Most of them looked beaten and weak. Naruto saw a certain person amongst them who was glaring at him. Once Naruto looked at the guy long enough though, he recognized him as the man who had hurt his arm and gave him a cut on his neck. The man's face looked like a bloody mess but Naruto still recognized him.

"Alright you scurvy dogs! We're gonna 'ave you walk the plank yer yellerbellies!" A guy that Naruto recognized as a crewmember named Genma yelled. Everyone that was surrounding the tied up men cheered and yelled out their approval. Naruto watched in horror as everyone walked closer to the weak and defenseless men and started peeling them off the mast, one by one, they were tied by the hands and forced into a line that lead to a wooden plank that reached away from the ship and over the water. Naruto was confused at what they were doing. Did captain Kakashi know about this? Naruto looked around and spotted Kakashi sitting on a large barrel, reading that perverted book of his.

Naruto ran over to the one-eyed man and started pulling on his sleeve to get his attention.

"Yes? Oh Hello Naruto? Are you feeling any better? I heard you got a nasty wound." Kakashi said while putting his book down to observe the emotional blond.

"Never mind about that Kaka-sama. What are they going to do to those men?" Naruto asked and pointed to where Genma was ordering everyone to start pushing the prisoners overboard. Kakashi sighed; he really didn't want to explain something like this to Naruto, seeing as the boy was so sensitive.

"You'll see Naruto." Was all Kakashi said as he went back to reading his book.


	14. dun dun DUN! part 2

well apparently my chapter was too long. so i'm gonna continue it from here. so here you go. hope you likey.

* * *

Naruto pouted, obviously unsatisfied with his answer but he turned around to watch what was going to happen next. He saw one of the pirate crew members take one of the marine prisoners and brought him towards the plank that Naruto saw earlier. They pushed the frightened man onto it and started yelling at him to keep walking forward. The man gulped and hesitated before taking baby steps forward until he reached the very end of the plank. One of the pirates, who was getting impatient, climbed onto the plank and stomped forcefully on it, making the plank shake dangerously. The tied up man lost his balance on and with a frightened shriek, he fell off and went plummeting into the water. Naruto felt his breath hitch as he no longer saw the man but he heard a loud splash that told him that he went into the water. He sharply turned towards Kakashi with watery eyes.

"What do you think you're doing? Why aren't you helping him!? He can't swim when his hands are tied up!" Naruto yelled, catching a few of the his fellow crewmates attention. Shikamaru, who was relaxing in the shade, stood up and started walking towards the boy, Neji also came over to see what was wrong.

"That's the point Naruto." Kakashi simply said. He realy, Really didn't want to be telling Naruto this. He could always give talk to the boy about growing up and 'the-birds-and-the-bees' but he just couldn't talk about death in front of the boy for some reason.

"But… but they were just doing what they believed was right! You're going to ruin and destroy their dreams just because they did what they were taught and raised to do?! Sure they might've came to attack us and steal our belongings but we're pirates, we stole most of those things in the first place! And they didn't kill anybody so why should we kill them!?" Naruto argued and he let a couple of tears slide down his cheeks but he quickly wiped them away with his long sleeved orange shirt, which he didn't really remember putting on…

"The answer is simple Naruto. It's because we're pirates. We can not show any weakness or vulnerability. We must show these people that they can not just come parading onto our ship and do what they want. Us pirates rule the seas now, whether they like it or not. Whether _you_ like it or not, Naruto. This is the way of the pirates and you better get used to it." Kakashi growled, he was starting to get impatient. The crew that overheard the conversation whistled and clapped in agreement to their captains speech. Kakashi leaned in closer to Naruto so only the boy could hear what he had to say next.

"And how are going to be able to kill Kyuubi when you can't even admit to people dieing. When you can't even _see_ people die before your eyes how are you going to be able to _kill_ someone with your own hands?" Naruto's eyes grew wide. He was shocked that Kakashi knew about his ambition and the captain made a very good point. Naruto let his shoulders sag and he sighed in defeat. He couldn't stop them from killing the marines but he didn't want to be on deck while it happened. He started walking towards the stairs, ignoring Sai and Neji's questioning gaze.

"Wait!! Tobi is a good boy! Don't drown Tobi! Please! I-I'll give you anything you want! Money? Treasure? Tobi has these special scrolls that I think you'll want! Kyuubi thinks they're really special! Why won't you?" A voice rang out. Naruto stopped dead at the mention of scrolls and Kyuubi. He spun around to see a tall man standing on the plank. He was wearing a black cloak and an orange swirly mask that only had one hole on it for the left eye to see through.

Kakashi was instantly in front of the man, inspecting the man closely.

"And what kind of scrolls would these be?" Kakashi asked.

"Well… Tobi knows that these are the same scrolls that Kakashi was looking for when you were spying on our ship. And they are also the same ones that Kyuubi has been searching for, for a looooonnnngggg time." Tobi said happily while hoping on one foot to the other, though it wasn't a good idea to do since he was still on the plank. Kakashi's interest seemed to perk up and grabbed the man known as Tobi and dragged him off the plank.

"Finish off the rest of the crew gentlemen, while I talk to this one for a second." Kakashi ordered and the others quickly followed out the orders. Kakashi nodded and dagged the man he had a hold on down stairs and towards his cabin. Naruto was about to follow to find out more about those scrolls that he guessed were the same scrolls that Kyuubi and his Father were talking about. The same scroll that his Father was killed over. But his, cursing his short attention span, stopped when he heard someone yelling from the other side of the deck.

"Hey you guys!! Come look at this!" The guy yelled and everyone stopped what they were doing to look towards where the guy was pointing. Naruto ran over to where the guy was and looked out and saw a small life boat floating towards them. He felt someone slide up next to him and he looked up to see Sasuke was standing next to him, but his attention was on the small boat that was softly floating to their anchored ship.

"Someone get a rope ladder! There's someone in that lifeboat. Hurry!" Naruto heard Shikamaru yell. A couple of men nodded and went to find a rope ladder. They returned seconds later with a long rope ladder dangling off their shoulders. They quickly draped it over the side of the ship and waited for them person to climb up. It took a couple of minutes but Naruto finally saw a head pop up from the side of the ship, and then the person was fully onboard. He had dark red hair and jade colored eyes. He wore a lot of red and black clothing, and he seemed to wear a lot of eyeliner, because the area around his eyes were all black. And the guy even shaved his eyebrows!? Naruto peered even closer and he saw a red tattoo on the guy's forehead but he couldn't read it. He felt Sasuke tense beside him and Naruto could faintly hear one word slip past the raven haired teen's lips.

"Gaara."

* * *

I know I probebly made a bunch of mistakes but it's late and i'm too lazy to go over it. bleh! 

I don't think Naruto likes being a pirate anymore... TT-TT

Gaara!! OMG!! i've been wanting to put him in this fanfic! fianlly! and just if you guys didn't know Gaara was the prisoner that escapped Kyuubi's ship. heehee...

Oh! and Yugito Nii is actually the person who had the two tailed demon Fire cat.

go here if you want more information. http://en.

and i wanted to use the host's name because i didn't know what 'Two-tailed cat' translated to. like 'Ninetailed fox' is Kyuubi No Kitsune. so yeah...

Kyuubi used a magic power thing that made it so Naruiko could talk to him telepathically. And just so you know, she giggled because she knows how protective Kyuubi can get about her.


	15. Gaara panda

Chapter 14

Naruto watched in curiosity as the redhead, who he guessed was named Gaara, walked over to Shikamaru and Started whispering to him. Shikamaru nodded his head a couple of times as they continued talking. Naruto stained his ears to listen but even with his sensitive hearing he still couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Alright you guys!" Shikamaru shouted, catching everyone's attention. Once everyone quieted down, Shikamaru continued. "Okay now. As everyone can see, Gaara is here and he will be accompanying us on our voyage for a little while. He is to have safe passage back to his ship, if anyone so much as hurts Gaara, they will be thrown overboard! Understand!?" Everyone gulped and nodded immediately. They didn't want to argue with the lazy genius. Even though the guy was usually indifferent and egotistical, when he got angry then you were in deep shit. So everybody just agreed and went back to what they were doing before, which was pushing the marine prisoners overboard. Naruto turned away from that direction of the ship. He just didn't want to see anymore deaths today. Not today.

Naruto grinned and started walking towards the mysterious redhead, the same time that Shikamaru disappeared into the stairway, probably going to inform Kaka-sama.

"Hello! You're name was Gaara, right?" Naruto greeted eagerly to the grumpy looking redhead. But the person didn't even look at him. Naruto impatiently hopped from one foot to the next, waiting for a reply from Gaara, but he didn't get any. Naruto huffed out in anger and stepped closer to the redhead so that they were facing each other. He seemed to be older than Sasuke but he wasn't as tall, yet Naruto was still shorter.

"Hey! I said 'Hi'!" Naruto said while stomping his right foot. Gaara rolled his eyes and leaned on railing at the side of him.

"I heard you the first time…" Gaara growled and continued to ignore the blond bundle of energy in front of him.

"Then why didn't you answer me?! You're acting just like that stupid cockatoo-headed-teme!" Naruto roared but he stopped when he felt a glare burying into his back. He turned his head to see Sasuke glaring at him for the comment. Naruto just flipped him off and stuck his tongue out. Sasuke seemed shocked by the 'flipping off' part, so he just stormed off, not wanting to even look at the blond right now. Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow in amusement. Sasuke was showing emotion? Interesting…

"Well that got him away… for now. Anyway, where were we? Oh yeah! Hi!" Naruto continued. Gaara sighed, he guessed that he wasn't gonna get out of this without actually having a conversation with the boy. But what confused Gaara was the fact that the boy just came up and started talking to him. Like as if the boy was trying to be… nice. Gaara growled inwardly at that thought. No, someone probably betted the kid to come up to me. Or maybe he just wants to get killed.

"What do you want?! Don't I scare you?" Gaara growled. Naruto flinched and he seemed taken aback by Gaara's harsh tone. Naruto looked up at Gaara and he fidgeted uncomfortably under that harsh gaze.

"I just thought that we could be friends… And you don't scare me I just… well I'll leave you alone then." Naruto said sadly and turned to walk away.

"Wait…" Gaara ordered. Naruto stopped but he didn't turn around.

"How do I know that you're not lying… That this isn't just a joke?" Gaara asked, unsure. He wanted a friend, someone to share things with and not be afraid of them turning their backs on you and hurting you. Gaara has had that happen too many times before. He just couldn't trust anyone anymore.

"Why would anyone want to joke about being friends? I wouldn't lie about something like that! That would be just mean! So how about it? Friends?" Naruto asked while skipping back up to the redhead. It was Gaara's turn to look taken aback. There was no smirk, no hesitation in the boy's voice. This kid was… different.

Gaara just nodded, but he didn't expect to be tackle hugged, so he stumbled backwards a bit when the blond pounced on him. Naruto felt the redhead tense but he ignored it and continued to hug the older boy for a little while. Gaara relaxed once he realized that the boy wasn't going to hurt him, so he just stood there letting the boy hug him, but he didn't hug back. He wasn't there quite yet. Naruto finally let go and gave Gaara a huge grin.

"Hey Gaara, before I fully let you become my best friend I've got a question for ya." Naruto said. Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"What?" Gaara asked angrily. The redhead thought that Naruto was going to ask him something personal and Gaara didn't want to get into that so soon.

"Are you a pervert?" Naruto asked while sitting onto of the railing that Gaara was currently leaning on. Gaara's forehead twitched and he looked at Naruto in complete confusion. Was this kid serious? Pervert? Ummmm….

"No." Gaara answered, still confused for the reason of the question. Naruto sighed in relief and he seemed to be a little happier, _if that was possible_. Gaara added mentally.

"That's good. I don't have to worry about being around you then. Most of the guys on this ship are perverts. Especially Sasuke-teme, Sai, and Kaka-sama. Sai almost made me show him my penis, Kaka-sama reads those porno books, and Sasuke tried to kiss me one time. And another time I accidentally went on deck with out a shirt on and almost got jumped by half the crew. I blame fuzzy-brows for that one though…" Naruto growled. Gaara was half listening, though he did hear the part about Sasuke trying to kiss the boy. Sasuke has really changed hasn't he? All the more black mail for the Uchiha… Gaara laughed maniacally in his mind, but something clicked in Gaara's brain when Naruto mentioned a guy he called 'Fuzzy-brows'.

"Wait… by 'fuzzy brows' you don't mean…." Gaara stopped dead and froze when he saw a green blur zip towards him. No… NONONO! Not him…. 

"Gaara-koi!! I knew you would return for me my love!" Said fuzzy-brows yelled and went to hug tackle the boy, but Gaara quickly stepped out of the way.

"Like _hell_ I would consider coming on this stupid ship just to see you, you crazy ass!" Gaara yelled and pointed an offending finger at the green clad boy. Naruto sat in shock at the scene folding out in front of him. Lee was still trying to get a hold of Gaara, and the redhead was easily dodging the speedy green leech. Naruto tried to hold back his giggles at seeing the redhead, who he thought at first was anti-social and cold, being chassed around the ship.

"Gaaaaaarraaaa!!!! Come back to me! It was destiny that you ended up on this ship and come back to me!!" Rock lee yelled.

"Hey don't steal my lines you hairy browed moron!" Neji yelled from the top of the crows nest. Naruto couldn't hold it anymore and started laughing, though it sounded more like giggling. Naruto lost his balance while laughing though, and fell forward, his face hitting the wooden floor of the ship. Naruto groaned in pain and sat up rubbing his soar nose.

"Naruto-chan! Are you okay?" Lee asked while he paused in his chasing Gaara. The redhead also stopped in his tracks to look down at the blonde mess. And now that Gaara looked closely, the boy had a bandage around his neck and arm, blood was slowly seeping through and becoming visible. His jade eyes narrowed in slight worry and he walked over to the boy, picked him up from under his armpits and picking him up, getting him to stand.

"I'm fine you guys. It's just a bruise now. No worries." Naruto said and waved away the worried expressions of Lee, Gaara, and Neji, who had climbed down to join them.

"Sai! You stupid untrustworthy slug! You better go get him right now!"

Everyone's heads snapped in the direction of the feminine yell. They saw Sai running out of the stairway and dodging random things thrown at him, and Naruto could've sworn he saw a chicken hit the raven haired boy in the head… Sakura came storming out and she threw one last thing at Sai, which ended up hitting him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and fell to the ground. Sakura was about to approach the weakened boy and beat him to a pulp, but stopped when she caught sight of Naruto.

"There you are!" She exclaimed and bounded over to the confused blonde, completely forgetting Sai, who was groaning in pain and rolling on the ground. 

"Is there something I can help you with Sakura-san?" Naruto asked and gulped at the murderous look in her eyes.

"Sai should've brought you to me as soon as you woke up, like I specifically told him to!" Sakura spat and grabbed hold of Naruto's uninjured arm, dragging him back to the stairs to bring him to her room.

"Wait, what did I do? Did I do something wrong?" Naruto asked as he was pushed into the room. Sakura didn't bother to close her door as she went to her drawer and pulled out her medicine box.

"No, no. Nothing like that. I just want to re-bandage your injury before it gets infected. Sai is such a dunce. Jeez… what I wouldn't give to rip off his fucking d---" Sakura was interrupted by a someone clearing their throat. She looked up to see Kakashi and Gaara standing in the doorway. She laughed nervously at Kakashi's glare. She didn't forget the rule of 'no foul mouthing' but she didn't think that Kakashi was here at the moment.

"Hello captain. I was just checking Naruto's wound to make sure it was healing properly." Sakura explained and turned away from Kakashi to walk towards Naruto.

"Mhmm… " Kakashi hummed disbelievingly and walked away, leaving Gaara in the doorway.

"Hey, hey, hey! That hurts!" Naruto whined as Sakura started untying the bandage on the boy's wound.

"Naruto stop squirming! Do you _want _it to get infected!?" Sakura yelled while rubbing some medicine on the boy's arm, cleaning the wound expertly. Naruto stopped moving and let the pink haired girl heal his aching arm. He pain was slowly numbing but he winced whenever Sakura touched the reopened gash.

"Done!" Sakura announced and let Naruto get up. "I'm gonna be back later. Make sure to be careful and try not to move around too much. You don't want to reopen the cut. Well ja!" and with that Sakura left while waving goodbye.

"How did you get those injuries?" Naruto jumped a little at the sudden voice right next to him. He nearly forgot that Gaara was here. He turned to see the redhead was currently sitting next to him on the bed.

"Oh these? Well… I was being careless during a fight and got cut. Oh well. Nothing too serious! I can still move! See!?" Naruto yelled while punching his arms around to prove his point, but he grimaced when he accidentally moved his injured arm too fast and the aching returned.

"Well I guess it still hurts a little." Naruto laughed while scratching the back of his head in a nervous gesture. Gaara hesitated before patting the golden blond locks in a comforting gesture, like as if he was patting a dog on the head. Gaara was surprised that the golden locks were so silky though. Next thing he knew, he found himself combing his fingers through Naruto's hair. The blond smiled and leaned into the touch. Gaara felt Naruto cuddling closer towards him and he could've sworn he heard the boy purring.

Kiba was about to walk into Sakura's room but froze at the doorway when he looked inside. Gaara was petting Naruto... _Petting_. The redhead almost seemed happy about it. And Naruto seemed to be enjoying it also. Kiba could faintly hear… purring?

"Um… am I interrupting something?" the brunette asked as he continued looking at the scene he was witnessing.

"Uh…. No, not really." Naruto admitted while continuing to lean into Gaara's hand. The redhead reluctantly pulled away from those soft gold locks of hair and turned to Kiba, while trying to ignore the whimper that Naruto gave when he removed his hand.

"Is there something you wish to tell us Dog-breath?" Gaara asked impatiently.

"Yes, well, Captain Kakashi wishes to speak with Naruto for a second. And I also came to warn Gaara that Lee is looking for him." Kiba said in a testy tone and walked away. He wiled himself to ignore the 'Dog-breath' comment and just walk away. It wasn't worth it to get in a fight with the redhead. The crazy bastard probably wanted him to get in trouble and be kicked overboard.

Gaara stiffed at the mention of Rock Lee and immediately dashed through the door to find a good hiding place, but he gave Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. He didn't know what possessed him to do it but he did it.

Naruto blushed slightly and raised a hand to touch his cheek, where Gaara had timidly brushed his lips against. Naruto smiled brightly which seemed to light up the room even more, too bad no one was there to see it. After a couple of minutes of giggling and smiling like the idiot that he was, he walked off to find that stupid pervert Kaka-sama.

**okay people. hope you liked it. I sort of wanted a chapter to be just Gaanaru Fluff-y-ness. lol. I know this chapter seems rushed and I kinda of find it to be more like a filler. I don't know. but oh well. it's still a chapter. and I updated a lot this week. yepyepyep. well Ja! **


	16. I win, You loose, admit defeat

Oh! Just to tell you guys before you start reading this! I'm really grateful that you guys are reading this and cheering me on. And I also wanted to tell you that I added some stuff to chapter 1 to make it a little more interesting because I kept reading it and I kept thinking that something was missing and that I should add something. I don't know. You guys comment or review to tell me if it was better before or after I added the event to it.

((Anyway back to the story. I know you guys have been itching to read it, or I hope you were. And I don't own Naruto!!))

**Chapter 16**

Naruto sighed in boredom as he lay down on the wooden floor of the deck. He looked at the darkening sky and let the silence crawl over him. Nobody was on deck anymore, not even Neji. They were all down in the large dining room, drinking happily and celebrating their victory of the Akatsuki marines. Though it was a small victory they celebrated anyway, Naruto guessed that they just wanted a reason to take out the rum and start drinking. He was invited also, and though it was quite tempting to finally be able to drink an alcoholic beverage, he just couldn't bring himself to be happy when a bunch of people died, and he wasn't able to do anything about it. He liked the thought of getting knew friends. There was Gaara, Sakura, Kiba and Akamaru, Chouji, Shikamaru (I still need to beat him in 'Bull Shit'), Heck even Sasuke and Lee. But he didn't want to be a pirate, it would only cause death and the only person he actually wanted to see die would be Kyuubi, though he still questioned himself about that.

Naruto sighed again and closed his eyes. He closed out all his thoughts and just concentrated on the rocking motion of the ship. It was helping to distract him and he didn't even notice someone coming near him and sitting down next to him.

"Hey dobe."

Naruto jumped slightly when he suddenly heard a voice next to him. He sat up quickly and looked to see that Sasuke was the one sitting next to him. Naruto smiled at him but then frowned when what the older boy said settled into his mind.

"What did you call me teme!?" He yelled out and huffed in anger. Sasuke just smirked and turned his head so that he was looking towards the sky.

"Answer me teme!" Naruto demanded when the raven haired boy still continued to ignore him.

"I don't feel the need to answer such a ridiculous question. You heard what I called you, if you didn't then you wouldn't have gotten so riled up." Sasuke explained and lay down, never taking his eyes off the sky. Naruto stopped shouting though he was still pissed at the stupid and spoiled raven haired brat.

'_Stupid teme! Who does he think he is!? I know he's a pirate, but that doesn't mean that he should act so rotten and spoiled all the time, jeez. You know what!? Forget what I said about Sasuke being my friend! He's nothing but a brat that has a stupid hairdo_.'

Naruto huffed and glared daggers at the boy who wasn't even paying any attention to him. Sasuke just continued to look at the sky and soon enough Naruto gave up and laid himself on the ground next to Sasuke.

"So why are you here? Shouldn't you be inside partying with the others? Aren't you the 'life of party' or something?" Naruto asked; a tinge of jealousy crept into his voice. Sasuke turned his head to the side and he stared at Naruto's blank expression.

"I'm here because I want to be. I never really enjoyed being around a lot of people, and it was too noisy. I usually come out here when they do stuff like this." Sasuke looked back up to stare at the black sails that swayed from the breeze and he paused before continuing. "Why aren't _you_ in there either? I always thought you would be the kind of person to want to be in the middle of all the commotion, ya know. I thought you would enjoy being with your 'friends'." Sasuke said in a tone that most people would use to discuss the weather. It was Naruto's turn to turn his head and stare blankly at Sasuke,

"You know teme, it's not nice to judge people before actually getting to know them." Naruto turned his head to the other side so that his face was turned away from the raven haired boy's. "I actually do like being in the middle of stuff, to cause commotion, and be noticed, but it just doesn't feel right to me to be celebrating because we killed someone." Naruto admitted sadly. He rubbed his forearm in a nervous gesture but he made sure not to touch thee injury on his arm. Sasuke closed his eyes and the silence continued before Naruto broke it.

"Hey. Do you… do you think that they deserved to be killed like that?" Naruto asked curiously but still not turning to face Sasuke. The raven haired boy narrowed his eyes in thought.

"No." Sasuke said. Naruto quickly snapped his head back towards the older boy and his cerulean eyes clashed with endlessly black eyes for a moment.

"Really?" Naruto asked, ready to take back all the negative thoughts that he had about Sasuke earlier.

"Yes. I don't think they deserved to die that way, I think they deserved worse for what they did to you." Sasuke said sternly and glanced at Naruto and then at the arm that was wrapped in bandages. Naruto's face completely drained itself of all the joy it had before, like as if his balloon of happiness was burst by that sharp comment.

"W-what do you mean Sasuke?!" Naruto asked furiously and glared at him. Sasuke evened the glare with his own deadly one but stopped when he looked at the injured arm again. Naruto could've sworn he saw guilt flash through Sasuke's eyes but it went away too quickly for him to be sure.

"It's just that I can't forgive them for hurting you. And I blame myself for not being able to fully protect you. I finally find a person I can consider a friend and I can't even protect them." Sasuke confessed and went completely silent. Naruto was silent for a while as well and he thought about what to say but he couldn't find many words to actually say now, as unbelievable as that sounds.

"Look Sasuke…. I'm…. _flattered_ that I'm so important to you, but I still don't think that they deserved to die." Naruto explained softly, though he was starting to get irritated with Sasuke.

"You're so naïve Naruto. You need to understand that death is an ongoing thing and that it happens all the time. You need to stop being such a baby about this stuff. And you _do_ understand that if those guys would've taken you than you might've been forced to be their little toy, right?" Sasuke also started raising his voice to try and get his words through Naruto's dense, little brain. Naruto shut his mouth and thought over what Sasuke just said. He's been doing a lot of thinking in the last couple of minutes and it was starting to hurt his head. But it was true that death is a constant occurrence, he just didn't like the thought of it.

"I don't care what they would've done I still don't like seeing people die." Naruto whispered. He had already been through a bunch of shit, why not add some more to his miserable life. Sasuke looked shocked and angry. Naruto was about to get up and go walk away but Sasuke pushed him back down. Naruto struggled to get himself back up but Sasuke had his hands pinned down and he was now on top of him.

"What do you mean you don't care? Naruto you need to stop that. You're not alone anymore! You have friends now, and we care about you! We don't want to see you get hurt. Don't you understand that!?" Sasuke shouted. He didn't care that he was being out of character and he didn't care that he was letting his mask slip and he didn't know why he cared about Naruto so much, but he wanted to make it clear to this boy that he was important to him, damn it!

Naruto looked away from Sasuke and lost himself in his thoughts. Sasuke softened his intense gaze slowly when he saw tears starting to crawl down Naruto cheeks, wetting them along the way. Sasuke let go of Naruto's wrists but he kept his hands near the boy's head. The blond kept letting silent tears stroll down his face, and then he suddenly locked his watery gaze with Sasuke.

The older boy was both shocked and relieved to see that Naruto was smiling and his eyes danced with happiness instead of sorrow. Naruto hesitantly wrapped his arms around Sasuke and pulled the boy down. Sasuke's eyes went wide as his lips crashed into Naruto's. It only lasted two seconds and Naruto pulled away, his head resting on the ground and his face flushed deep crimson. Sasuke felt his face heat up a little too and he could hear both of their hearts beating erratically.

"Thank you for being there for me Sasuke. I'm really glad that I have so many friends, I really am." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled a small microscopic smile and he went down to kiss those pouty lips again.

"You two really need to start doing this stuff in a room and not out in random places where people can find you, even if it _is_ a little arousing."

Both Sasuke and Naruto looked up to see Shikamaru standing there, looking completely bored. Sasuke growled and put on his mask again, making him go emotionless. Naruto blushed even more and pushed Sasuke off when he realized that he was still on top of him.

"Damn it teme!" Naruto yelled and ran away towards the stairs to go find a hiding place so nobody could see him blushing like a little school girl. Sasuke grumbled silently about his loss and glared at Shikamaru who seemed rather smug.

"I always knew you two lovebirds would get together." Shikamaru said with a knowing smirk. "Just bring it out gently for the other Naruto-fans." He said and was happy to see the look of jealousy and frustration that Sasuke made. The raven haired boy flipped off the lazy pirate and stalked off to find Naruto, leaving Shikamaru to look at the sky.

Sasuke ended up finding the boy in his room, curled up in his hammock and hiding under the blankets. He walked over and pulled the blankets off of the boy and smirked when he squeaked in surprise.

"Teme!"

"Dobe"

"Cockatoo-head!"

"Usuratonkachi." (A/N: I think that's how you spell it.)

"…..teme…"

"I win." Sasuke smirked.

"That's not fair!" Naruto whined.

"And speaking of winning, we never figured out who won that bet during the fighting." Sasuke said and Naruto glared at him.

"I defeated 9 people! Ha!" Naruto boasted and crossed his arms over his chest triumphantly.

"That's all? I defeated 14." Sasuke smirked at the look of awe in Naruto expression.

"Liar!" Naruto accused and threw a pillow at Sasuke. He refused to loose this.

"I'm not lying. I won dobe, admit it. You have to go on your hands and knees and scrub the deck with a sponge tomorrow. I'll make sure of it." Sasuke warned and left the room before Naruto could throw another pillow.

"You TEME!!!"

,;'';,,;'';,,;';,,;';,,;'';,,;'';,,;';,,;';,;'';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;',;'';,,;'';,

"Kisame how long until we reach our target?" Itachi asked impatiently.

"Ummm… well we should see the ship in another 20 minutes sir. And it looks as if they are headed towards Suna." Kisame reported.

"This is good. We could ambush them on land since we now that Kakashi is so experienced with fighting on sea." Itachi said almost giddily.

Kisame grunted in agreement.

"We need to grab the scroll and the blond boy that Kyuubi wishes me to come back with. But I want you to leave the boy to me, he is to be unharmed. Got it?" Itachi said sharply, causing Kisame to flinch.

"Yes sir." Kisame said and bowed to the captain. Itachi waved the bluish man away to tell the others and he was left in the room alone with Naruiko. She just stood in the corner of the room, completely silent.

"So…. How do you plan on finding the traitors?" Itachi asked, trying to start a conversation. He would never admit it but he hated silence, he would even start talking to himself to make sure that there was noise. Kisame was the only one who knew about that though, and he made sure to make the shark-like-man keep his freaking mouth shut about it.

"Don't know yet." Naruiko said and shrugged.

"Well… um… how do you _think_ you are going to go about finding them?" Itachi asked trying to keep the conversation going. Naruiko just shrugged again. Unlike Itachi, she was more comfortable when it was silent. Itachi sighed softly, though it seemed louder because the room was so deathly quiet. The silence edged on for a while before Itachi couldn't handle it anymore. He darted his eyes around the room to look for something that would make a noise, any noise! He then spotted a bunch of papers on his desk and he roughly brushed them off. He sighed in relief when the papers made a bunch of rustling noise but then it was gone soon enough. Itachi wanted to start talking to himself but his pride wouldn't let him do it in front of Naruiko, who was biting her bottom lip to keep from laughing. Itachi huffed angrily and started tapping his fingers on his desk in a fast rhythm. Well at least it made some sound.

"Ita-Sammaaaaaa" Itachi cringed when he heard the familiar voice calling for him, but he was actually a little relieved to have someone to finally talk to. Naruiko's face went back to its emotionless self, all traces of amusement gone. Just then Deidara burst through the door and skipped into the room, obliviously stepping on the papers that were sprawled across the floor, courtesy to Itachi's sedate phobia. Deidara stopped in front of the desk with a bounce, his blonde hair flowing gently with his movements.

"What is it Deidara?" Itachi asked, pretending to be annoyed but actually he was happy for the chance to have someone to bitch at. Deidara was about to start talking but froze when he caught sight of Naruiko.

"Who is she Ita-sama? I thought you said that you hate whores! So I was just your whore too? Huh Ita- i sama /i !" Deidara snapped and pointed an accusing finger at Naruiko who hadn't even so much as blinked at the accusations.

"What are you talking about! I've never slept with you or anyone for that matter!" Itachi said but shut up when he realized what he said. Deidara's jaw dropped.

"So you're still a virgin?!" Deidara stared at Itachi in shock.

"So?! Why is that such a bad thing?!" Itachi tried to defend himself but the fact that his cheeks were slightly turning pink didn't help at all.

"It's not a bad thing it's just that I thought that a hot guy such as you would have knocked up at least twenty people by now is all…" Deidara said while scratching the back of his head nervously. Itachi sighed in annoyance and got up he then walked over to Deidara. Said blonde scooted backwards as Itachi came closer to him and blushed madly. Itachi smirked sexily, which made Deidara blush even more, making his face go completely red. The raven haired man reached forward and let his hand gently caress the blonde's cheek; his smirk never left his face. Deidara gulped as Itachi face came closer. Itachi moved so his mouth was right next to Deidara's ear.

"I've just been waiting for that special someone to 'knock up'." Itachi whispered huskily. Deidara's eyes rolled upwards and he let out a small whimper. Itachi suddenly pulled away and headed towards the door.

"Unfortunately for you, you're not that person." Itachi said as he disappeared into the hallway. Deidara clenched his fist and glare at the empty area in front of him, grumbling and cursing to no one in particular. Naruiko snorted in amusement and made her way out as well, leaving Deidara to his brooding.

Itachi made his way to the railing at the prow (front of the ship) and watched as the sky darkened. Kisame silently walked up to Itachi and stood next to him.

"Your orders captain?"

"Stop here for tonight and weigh anchor; we'll catch up to our target tomorrow. Make sure to tell everyone to get plenty of rest, we're going to have one hell of a time tomorrow." Itachi said with a smirk.

"Yes, sir, and what of Tobi?" Kisame asked curiously.

"If he's still alive let him be, I'll deal with him when I get the chance. I must punish him for his imprudent actions and if I can't find those scrolls then he's worse then dead." Itachi threatened in a deadly tone that even caused Kisame to feel sorry for Tobi. Kisame quickly bowed to the captain and scurried off to tell the others.

"You're quite the strict one aren't you?"

Itachi slightly jumped at the sudden sound that was right next to his ear. He turned around but there wasn't anybody here. He turned back around to find the Naruiko was sitting cross legged on the railing. Itachi glared at her for being so freaking stealthy and decided to ignore her question.

'_As soon as she finds out who keeps sending these spies on my ship I'll kick her sorry ass off this ship._'

'_As soon as I get Naruto and that scroll you and your pathetic crew are shark food_.' Naruiko hissed in her mind.

* * *

Well there you go people. I'm sensing Sexual tensions between Itachi and Naruiko... lol jk jk.

Naruto: I can't believe i did that! Did i really kiss himmm???

Sasuke: You know you liked it... smirk

Naruto: stop that before i wipe that fucking smirk clean off your face you teme.

Kakashi: wacks english textbook against Naruto's head Watch you're languege!

Naruto: Where the hell did you come from!? Rubs soar spot on head.

Kakashi: Wacks Naruto multilpe times Yo mom! And i said watch your languege brat!

Naruto: Oh you're one to talk...

Kakashi: raises textbook threateningly what was that?

Naruto: Nothing...

Sasuke: I wish i could get Naruto that obedient...

Naruto: glare glare glare

Kakashi: Here you go... tosses textbook to Sasuke

Sasuke: Score!

Naruto: whineeeee R&R so i can get out of this nightmare...

Sasuke: glomps Naruto

Kakashi: reads Icha Icha


	17. Red eyes and a black scroll

Okay everyone I know this chappie is really long but I might not be able to write another chapter for a while, since I'm moving and all. I'm just gonna be busy. So sorry if the next chappie takes a while to make, but I made this chapter long as like an apology. Hope you likey. Ja!

Don't own Charries!!

**Chapter 16**

Naruiko sighed inwardly as she sat down at a table in the corner of the large dining cabin-room. She was getting bored with Itachi, and she guessed that he was getting irritated with her too. Not that she cared though; she could take out that sad excuse for a captain with a flick of her finger. She was just too bored and she didn't want to get on Kyuubi's bad side, it just wasn't a pretty sight.

She crossed her arms and huffed when she imagined just what Kyuubi would say when she got back and disobeyed his direct orders by killing the man before even knowing where the hell the scrolls and Naruto were.

'_Naruto… I thought you died…. Why did you have to survive? Of all people? '_ She thought bitterly. It took her so long to get Kyuubi to completely trust her and she didn't want to loose his trust by seeing Naruto and going soft. Naruto always used to be able to get her to do things she didn't want ' _Maybe it was because of that cute aura he always had… But I doubt that it's still there after seeing both his parents die. Well dad had it coming when he refused to tell Kyuubi where the scroll was. Luckily, I was smart enough to trade the scroll for becoming a member of his crew. Lucky for me that he is an honest pirate and sticks to his promises. But… still… I could've sworn that he killed Naruto though. Jeez… and why does Kyuubi need him now? _ '

Naruiko pondered over this for a while before she was rudely brought out her contemplating by a door being slammed open. A bunch of rowdy and drunk marines started stumbling inside, but one of them looked quite sober. She inspected that man closely to see that he had long murky black hair and piercing yellow eyes, his skin was deathly pale also and he reminded her of a snake. She quickly went back to her emotionless-mode and watched in boredom as the drunken men tussled and horse-played ungracefully. The yellow-eyed man caught sight of her and sauntered towards her.

"Hello, I'm Orochimaru. You must be Miss Uzumaki. I've heard a lot about you from the rest of the crew, and I must say that it is a pleasure to meet you in person m'lady." Naruiko held back a shiver of disgust as the man spoke; she refused to show any emotion to this bimbo, and this mans voice sounded more snake-like than he looked.

"And I'm not in the least bit pleasured by meeting you…. Okorimaru, was it? Whatever, So you can just go crawl in a hole and die." Naruiko said with the most emotionless tone Orochimaru had ever witnessed, even Itachi wasn't that emotionless, and it sort of creeped him out.

He hissed under his breath and glared at her. How dare she speak to him in such a way!

"You insolent little brat!" Orochimaru barked and went to slap her but all he his hand touched was the thin air. He spun around in a circle a couple of times, trying to spot her, then all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain on his arm and he found himself kneeling. He turned his head hesitantly to look at his attacker, and he was shocked when saw that Naruiko was easily holing him down with his arm twisted around, his hand touching his spine. He hissed in pain as his arm was twisted even further and his hand was now touching his nape. His shoulder was stretching painfully and he couldn't escape the grip he was in.

"Haven't your parents ever taught you not to raise a hand to a lady? Let alone a lady that can kick your sorry ass. If you even think of touching me again or even speaking to me I'll make sure to make your death slow and painful." Naruiko whispered menacingly into the snake-like man's ear while dragging his hand farther upwards, straining his shoulder even more. The man yelped in pain and started squirming to try and get away. She finally let go and stood up. The whole room was silent and she turned around to see that all of the men had stopped their rough housing to stare at her in awe. She scoffed and crossed her arms.

"That goes for all of you as well. Got it?" She said. Everyone else just nodded and moved out of the way as she walked out of the room.

"Ja ne, Okorimaru! It was lovely to have met you." She called, sarcasm dripping off of every word.

"The name is Orochimaru you little bitch…" Orochimaru grumbled angrily.

"I heard that!" Naruiko yelled from the hallway. Everyone froze and shut up, even Orochimaru. He had this look in his eye though that said, 'You'll pay dearly for this.'

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[NextDayOnACertainShipWithACertainBlondeIdiot[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Naruto cursed and grumbled to himself as he continued scrubbing. He had told Sakura that his arm was completely fine, and it was, but he sort of regretted telling her now. She was surprised that Naruto's arm was already healed, but then Sasuke-teme had to find out, and so he saw that this was his opportunity to get Naruto to finish that little bet they had. The rules were that the person who beat up more guys during the fight with Akatsuki wins and the loser had to scrub the whole deck with only one sponge and a bucket. Now Naruto was down on his hands and knees scrubbing away at the dirty deck. Now that he looked, this place needed a good scrubbing anyway; the wood was starting to get moldy.

"It seems you've missed a spot!" Naruto heard Kiba's annoying laughter all the way from the other side of the deck, and a couple of the other crew members started laughing with him. Naruto clenched his fist and started scrubbing even harder.

Kiba stopped laughing when he saw the ferocity in Naruto's movements, was the boy really that pissed. Well he'd be pissed too if he had to wash this heap of dirt called a ship. But he thought that maybe after the boy was done cleaning, the ship would look better than before and we could be proud of him, just maybe. Kiba got distracted when Naruto turned around to scrub the other side, turning his backside towards him and the others. Kiba smirked at the view he was getting of Naruto's cute little ass. He felt Kotetsu elbow him playfully in the sides.

"How would you like to get a piece that ass, neh?" He smirked knowingly and gave Kiba a playful wink. Kiba chuckled and crossed his arms. He then started imagining all kinds of things he could do to Naruto, mostly included hot steamy sex and bondage… you know… the normal stuff that goes on in the horny teenage boy's mind. Kiba started to drool slightly and Kotetsu let out an amused snort. Kakashi came up to them and gave the drooling brunette an incredulous look. Kotetsu just shrugged and pointed over to Naruto, who was on his knees and waving his ass towards them, though oblivious to the leers he was getting. Kakashi smirked and quietly stalked off towards the blond boy.

Naruto yelped in surprise when he felt a warm breath near his ear and something slap his butt. He turned to see a smirking Kakashi. The silver haired captain's face was really close to him and Naruto blushed ten different shades of red.

"I know how much you like drawing attention to yourself but I hope that you are aware of the show you were putting on for the people behind you." Kakashi said while pointing behind him. Naruto turned to see the others looking at him intently, some pinching their noses to stop the blood from coming out and he even saw Kiba's eyes were glazed over and he was drooling. Akamaru was pawing at his master's leg but he couldn't seem to get Kiba out of his little trance.

Naruto looked dumbfounded for a second and he had completely forgotten that Kakashi had just slapped his ass. After a while the whole situation settled into his mind and then he blushed again. He stood up quickly and pointed an accusing finger at everyone.

"You're all hentais!! Just leave me alone! Go find some slut to fuck and stop looking at me like that!" Naruto yelled. He panted for a second to get his breath back before looking up to see the guilty and taken aback looks on everyone's faces, except Kakashi; he just looked amused. Naruto huffed angrily and stormed away, forgetting about the fact that he needed to finish cleaning. He stormed down the stairs and towards his room, but he accidentally bumped into someone fell back from the impact. Naruto looked up with an annoyed and frustrated look on his face but then he almost sighed in relief when he realized who it was.

"Oh hey, Gaara. Sorry about that I was trying to get away from the stupid perverts. Can I hang with you for a little while?" Naruto asked pleadingly while standing up and dusting himself off. Gaara just shrugged uncaring and started walking off. Naruto huffed at the lack of conversation but followed him anyway.

"Hey hey where are we going?" Naruto asked curiously while walking backwards in front of the redhead so that they were facing each other.

"Food." Was all Gaara said and that was all Naruto needed to hear for him to understand that they were going to the kitchen. Naruto jumped for joy and walked started skipping a little ahead. He just realized how hungry he was and the fact that he forgot to eat breakfast this morning didn't help at all. Besides, he had been working his butt off this morning scrubbing for the Cockatoo-headed-teme.

"Speak of the devil…." Naruto grumbled to himself as he saw Sasuke walking out of the door to the kitchen. Naruto literally stopped dead and all excitement that he had been showing before was completely washed away. Sasuke smirked and looked at the grumpy blonde.

"Finished scrubbing, have we?" Sasuke teased.

"Well, not exactly. I'm just taking a break." Naruto said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. He couldn't help letting a blush creep onto his cheeks when flash-backs of him kissing the exact boy that just so happened to be standing in front of him, smirking like there was no tomorrow.

"Hmmm… I don't remembering breaks being a part of the deal, usurotankachi." Sasuke said slyly while moving closer to Naruto. The blond walked backwards to avoid Sasuke from getting any closer, but his back bumped into something hard which stopped him in his tracks. He hesitantly looked upwards to meet the face of an impassive looking Gaara. The redhead just looked down at the troubled blond and then looked up to see a certain Uchiha.

"Gaara." Sasuke greeted through clenched teeth. Jealousy was obvious on the raven haired teen's face. Well, at least it was obvious to Gaara, since he was so good at reading expressions. (A/N: ironic how he can do that, yet he has barely any emotions. Lol)

"Uchiha." Gaara greeted back in monotone. Sasuke glared for a couple more minutes before looking back down at the confused blond who was still leaning against Gaara, and the redhead didn't even seem bothered by the contact.

"Uhh… Sasuke I kinda want to eat n—" But Naruto's sentence was cut off by a growl of his stomach. He blushed in embarrassment and yelled at his stomach to keep quiet. Sasuke grunted in annoyance and walked off, roughly shoving his shoulder against Gaara's as he went by. Gaara just shrugged and followed the now bouncy and happy blonde into the kitchen.

[[TimeSkip[[

Naruto patted his stomach in content and let out a satisfied grunt. He sadly looked across the table to see that Gaara had left. Naruto knew that the redhead had left a while ago but he was still a little pissed that the boy didn't even say goodbye or even tell him where he was going. Oh well. No matter. Naruto just shrugged, stood up and grabbed the three empty bowls in front of him to bring into the kitchen. He put them in the sink and left when Chouji shooed him away. Jeez, what a grouch.

Naruto wandered aimlessly through the halls. It was quite boring, and he was itching to get some action. He thought back to when he was in Konoha and when he would go to 'Treasure Isle' (the bar) and listen to those amazing stories about grand adventures and those fights over life and death, finding hidden treasure in mountains and buried underground. He wanted to do all those things, but it didn't seem like he was going to be doing them any time soon. He sighed and continued trudging along.

He was just going to go back to his room to brood to himself, but he stopped dead when he heard shouting. It was coming from right above his head. Then he heard a loud crashing sound and the ground tipped underneath him. The ship rocked harshly and Naruto lost his balance causing him to trip and smash his head against the wall. He groaned in pain and held onto his throbbing head. When he retreated his hand from his head he saw that it was covered in blood.

_Grreeaaattt…. I know I wanted something exciting to happen but I didn't expect to get hurt in the process _ Naruto thought sarcastically. He shrugged and decided to go tell Sakura to help him out and to go find out what the hell happened up there. He heard more shouting and then a loud BANG and another crashing sound was heard. The ship rocked again, but Naruto was prepared this time; he gripped onto the wall tightly and fell to his knees so he wouldn't trip like last time. He calmly waited until the ship stopped rocking then starting running towards the stairs.

He paused and took a second to regain his balance; the blood loss wasn't helping out with his balancing issues. He heard the shouting growing louder and he knew that he was getting closer now. He quickly climbed the stairs and blinked in the bright light for a second before letting the scene in front of him register in his mind.

The whole upper deck was a complete disaster. The main mast was demolished and knocked over. The sails littered the whole area on the ship. Blood and chaos spread everywhere. Most of the fighting was done by now and he was afraid that he was too late. He frantically searched for his friends and he sighed in relief when he saw them near one the smaller wooden mast, but they were securely tied there, including Sasuke. Naruto went to move his feet forward, to get closer to his friend, to try and save them, but his whole body numbed and froze over when he saw the person proudly standing in font of them.

The man was at least 4 feet teller than him and he had fiery red hair and it was long on the bottom and wild, yet tame looking at the top. He saw the man smirk and then Naruto looked at those red blood lustful eyes. He would never forget those eyes. Kyuubi's eyes. Naruto was on the verge of tears and he was letting his rage blind him. Just when he was about to lunge at the smug looking man that was glaring at his friends, he was grabbed from behind and dragged back down the stairs. He thrashed wildly and clawed at the hand that was preventing him from shredding the man he's been wanting kill for so long now.

"Calm down Naruto!"

Naruto immediately stopped moving when he recognized who it was that spoke. He spun around to see Kakashi standing there, holding up his bloodied hands in as innocent gesture. Naruto steadied his breathing and gave the Captain an apology for scratching him.

"No worries Naruto. I know how much you want to get Kyuubi right now but it's not the time. Gaara and you are going to take one of the life boats down and you're going to go the rest of the way to Suna. Gaara should be able to take care of you from there. Stick with him okay? And here, I want you to take this. Keep it safe." Kakashi said while handing Naruto a large black scroll. Naruto had to wrap both arms around it to keep it up. It wasn't that heavy but it still weighed a bit. He inspected the scroll with a puzzled look and then looked up at Kakashi for an answer but he wasn't there anymore. Naruto spun around in a complete circle; trying to find him but when he finished his spinning he met Gaara's face.

"Oh, hello Gaara. Kakashi says that I need to follow you to Suna." Naruto said. Gaara just merely nodded and grabbed onto the boy's shoulder so he could lead him back up the stairs quietly. Naruto peered around the corner of the empty doorway to see Kyuubi still standing there, smug and triumphant. Naruto glared at the red-eyed menace and he almost gasped when Kyuubi turned in his direction, as if he could feel Naruto's glare on him.

Kyuubi curiously looked towards the stairway, he could've sworn he felt someone _glaring_ at him. Tch. He was about to walk over there and see if someone was actually doing what he thought they did, but he was stopped when Yugito approached him.

"Captain?" She said urgently. Her multi colored hair swishing around her, and if it wasn't for the bandana she was wearing then her long hair would be all in her face, and that would be just a nuisance; Trust him, he knew from experience, that's why he made the top of his hair spiked and shorter then the hair at the bottom, but back to business.

"Yes Yugito?" Kyuubi asked and she looked like she was ready to kill someone. He liked how she had that ferocious side to her. Bipolar people rule!

"I can't find the boy you requested me to find. Are you _sure_ that he was on this ship? And I haven't spotted the blonde boy either." She said.

"I'm sure. And make certain that you double check everywhere. And I want you to destroy the life boats, that way they have no chance to escape, unless they jumped off the ship, but that would be suicide." Kyuubi chuckled at that thought but shoved it away. What use would the blonde boy be if he was dead…

"Right away sir." She bowed and then disappeared. Kyuubi turned back to the prisoners that were tied up on the mast. He smirked when he saw a certain raven haired boy glaring daggers at him.

"Ahhhh… You must be Sasuke Uchiha. I've heard of you from your brother, Itachi." Sasuke's glare hardened at the mention of his brother. Kyuubi just chuckled some more.

"I can see that you two aren't on good terms. And well, I must say that I am angry and disappointed with your brother also. He said he would grab that blonde kid for me but it looks like I'll be doing it myself." Kyuubi ranted, not caring that everyone else could hear him. Sasuke's glare softened for a second as he tried to think through what Kyuubi just said.

"What blonde kid?" Sasuke asked carefully, he already had an idea of who Kyuubi was talking about but he wanted to make certain, and he was hoping that it wasn't who he was thinking it was.

"You know, the Uzumaki kid. I've been wanting to speak with him." Kyuubi admitted and he smirked when he saw the raven stiffen. "You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?"

"Go to hell." Sasuke mumbled softly and glared at him again.

"Ahhh… So you _do_ know him." Kyuubi started stalking towards the Uchiha and Sasuke froze; he didn't expect the man to have heard him. The redhead stopped in front of the boy and smirked down at him. He ran his finger across Sasuke's cheek, scrapping his long nail against the smooth skin. He dragged his finger all the way down to his throat and he grabbed hold of it, making the Uchiha gasp in surprise.

"Mind telling me where he is?" Kyuubi asked harshly. Sasuke just kept glaring and clenched his mouth shut. He would be damned if he told this bastard where his precious Naruto was. Kyuubi snorted at Sasuke's stubborn behavior and he also realized that the others that were tied to the mast were also glaring at him. This entertained Kyuubi.

"So what makes this boy so special that you must protect him like this? I could have sworn that I would've broken him. I would think that he would just be gloomy and a nuisance what with killing his precious family and all." Kyuubi sniggered. Of course Sasuke and Sakura understood what Kyuubi meant by that because Naruto had told them, but everyone else just looked puzzled and shocked.

"So he hasn't told you? I see." Kyuubi squeezed the Uchiha's throat a little. "But I guess that story is for another time then." The redhead glowered at the raven haired boy.

"I'm not going to ask again. Where are you hiding him?" Again Kyuubi didn't get an answer. His anger rose some more and he let go of the throat to punch the boy.

There was now a red mark on the boy's neck and cheek, where he got punched. Sasuke growled and his eyes started to bleed crimson.

"Kyuubi!!!" Said redhead turned at the sound of his name being called, He saw Yugito fighting a man with silver hair and she seemed to be loosing.

_Typical… I always end up doing everything myself_

"Kakashi…." Kyuubi growled and started towards the two at lightning speed. He grabbed hold of the other man's shirt and slammed him to the ground. He heard a loud cracking sound that told him that he had broken a few bones. Kakashi coughed up some blood and just lay there, unable to get back up. Yugito huffed for a second before getting her captain's attention.

"Kyuubi behind you." She said casually. The angry redhead turned to where Yugito was pointing to see two boys standing there. One was a redhead, but his hair was a darker color then his own and he had sea-green eyes. Kyuubi recognized him as the escapee from his ship. The other boy is what caught Kyuubi's interest the most though. He had spiky blond hair, startling blue eyes, and whisker marked cheeks that the redhead recognized right away as the marks he just so happened to put on the boy. The boy was shaking uncontrollably and he was gripping onto a large black scroll. Kyuubi's eyes narrowed as he recognized that scroll the petrified boy was holding.

"Well well, what do we have here? Little Naru-chan is still alive and kicking? I thought you might've killed yourself because of what I did." Kyuubi said and took a step towards Naruto. The blond stopped shaking as he remembered His parent's cold, lifeless bodies. Naruto blood boiled and he turned from scaredy-cat to ferocious panther.

"I promised myself that I wouldn't die until I had the pleasure of killing you, you murderer." Naruto hissed. Kyuubi chuckled at the boy's confidence.

"Tsk tsk Naru-chan. You should speak to your elders with respect. Perhaps I should put you in your place." Kyuubi took a step forward but that was all he could take. Confused, he looked behind him to see that Kakashi was clutching his other leg.

"Naruto… You're… Not ready…. Run… Gaara… please." Kakashi choked out between ragged breaths. He was unable to make full sentences but the two boys understand what he was trying to say.

Kyuubi hissed in anger and snatched his leg back. He took the heel of his foot and slammed it against Kakashi's chest, breaking a couple of ribs while he was at it. Kakashi choked and whimpered in pain but he looked Naruto in the eyes, pleading him to run.

Naruto nodded in understanding and started running towards the life ships, with Gaara right behind him, but he stopped when he saw a women standing in front of the place where the life boats should be. She had multi colored hair that consisted of red, yellow, and orange. Her hair looked like it was fire and the way it rippled and wrapped around her from the breeze only made her hair look more fire-like. She lunged at Gaara, making the redhead back away and he began blocking her attacks. Naruto went to help but he stopped when Gaara gave him a look that said 'Leave this to me Go now!' Naruto nodded again and began running again, away from Kyuubi and the others.

Naruto ran towards his friends that were still tied up. He set down the black scroll for a second before attempting to untie them. Neji and Sasuke were kept harassing him with questions but he ignored them.

"Naruto watch out!" He heard Sai yell. Naruto grabbed the scroll and sped to the other side of the mast just before Kyuubi could grab him. He was upset that he couldn't get his friends out in time.

"Naru-chan I need you to give me that scroll. Now be a good boy and come here." Kyuubi hissed. Everyone started yelling at him to leave Naruto allow but Kyuubi merely tuned them out, his full attention was on Naruto, who was slowly backing away. Naruto growled when he saw that women from before and she was carrying an unconscious Gaara in her arms. Naruto hopped on top of the railing behind him and turned to face Kyuubi. He was about to do something stupid but it was to save his friends, and that was what mattered right now. Naruto grabbed the scroll with one hand and spread out his arm so that the scroll was hovering over the edge of the ship.

"This scroll seems really important to you Kyuubi. It would be a shame if it would end up in the water and destroyed, wouldn't it?" Naruto asked sarcastically. Kyuubi growled.

"Give me the scroll you—"

"No." Naruto barked stubbornly. Kyuubi took in deep breaths to calm himself and he looked around to see that most of his crew was gathered around, seeing what their captain would do next. Kyuubi thought about it for a second. If he went to lunge at the boy and try to grab the scroll then the boy could loose his balance on the railing and fall. He would have to negotiate with the boy then.

"What do you want you brat?" Kyuubi said through clenched teeth. Naruto smiled triumphantly.

"You have to leave this ship alone and none of the crew is to be harmed. Not Kakashi not Sasuke or anybody. And Gaara stays here." Naruto ordered. Kyuubi clenched and unclenched his fists, thinking through the deal he was about to agree on. He never liked leaving survivors, because they now know what he looks like and they would try to find him and kill him, and it was just annoying.

"Fine, but you have to give me the scroll and you're coming with me instead." Naruto nodded and hopped off the railing, but he hesitated.

"You have to swear." Naruto glared at Kyuubi. The redhead just sighed. He hated it when people made him 'swear'. He was good to his word; he wouldn't try anything like that, even if he was a pirate.

"Fine, fine. I swear. Happy?"

Naruto nodded and slowly walked towards him.

"No Naruto! Don't do it!" Sasuke yelled, struggling against the ropes. Naruto just ignored him. It was for the best, it was the only way to help his friends. He finally had people that were important to him and he wasn't going to watch them die like his parents.

Kyuubi roughly grabbed Naruto and snatched up the scroll with one hand, then pushed the smaller boy towards one of his crewmembers. The man had strange blue markings on his body and sandy colored hair. He started tying up the blond boy, who just stood there quietly.

"Yugito, put down the boy and let's go." Kyuubi said while turning around and walking towards his ship, which was right next to Kakashi's ship, but it was a lot larger.

"But what about—" Naruto looked up at the man that was shoving him forward, he seemed really pissed about not having Gaara come with them for some reason.

"Drop it Shukaku!" Kyuubi snapped and leaped up and onto his ship. He had to jump pretty high to get onto his ship but it was no problem for the famous Kyuubi. Shukaku just grumbled and followed as well. He had to pick up Naruto and put him over his shoulder in order to bring him onto the ship, but he didn't seem bothered by it.

Once everyone was onboard they prepared to leave. Naruto sighed as he was tied to the side of the ship and he was also gagged for some reason. Oh well, no point in arguing.

Sasuke stared in disbelief as Kyuubi's ship started drifting away from them.

'_Naruto you Baka…_'


	18. mutiny and a new tattoo

Chapter 17

Sasuke had stopped struggling against the ropes that held him against the mast about an hour ago, but his eyes had never left that spot where he last saw Kyuubi's ship, the very ship that Naruto was currently being held.

"Sasuke?" A soft voice whispered, trying to get the raven's attention. Sasuke knew without looking that it was Sakura that spoke. He just nodded to let her know that he was listening but his eyes still didn't leave that spot.

"Sasuke please look at me." Sakura asked softly. Pleading the teen to look somewhere else, other than that spot where Kyuubi and Naruto had disappeared.

Sasuke reluctantly looked away and stared at Sakura. The pink haired girl lightly gasped when he saw how Sasuke's eyes were clouded over in pain and anguish. Everybody else that was tied up with them turned their attention to the two now, or at least the people who could see them, the people tied on the other side of the mast just listened silently. Sakura hesitated before continuing.

"Sasuke… We're all really upset about Naruto leaving like that, but I promise that I'll help you get him back. I have to say… I've become attached to the idiot as well, even if he can be annoying at times." Sakura laughed half-heartedly, still uneasy by Sasuke's emotional eyes. She has never really seen Sasuke show so much emotion before; Naruto must have really meant a lot to him.

"I agree with Sakura and I will also help in retrieving Naruto. It just won't be the same without him anymore. He's a part of the gang now." Neji spoke up. He couldn't help overhearing the conversation and he normally didn't like people but Naruto was different.

Everyone else either grunted or cheered their agreement and thus creating a verbal oath saying that they would get Naruto back be any means necessary.

Sasuke was silent for a while; his eyes were back to staring at that spot he had been staring at before. He sighed and gave a tiny smile. He was happy that the dobe had so many friends now, but he was still worried.

"Naruto was here for less than a week, and we're already willing to risk our lives for him… I never thought I'd care about someone like I do Naruto. I don't know why I really even care; I mean I've only known Naruto for a couple of days. How…. How can someone make such a difference in our lives in such little time?" Sasuke asked rhetorically. Everyone else looked down in thought, trying to think up an answer, then Sai decided to speak up.

"I think it's his eyes and bubbly personality that caught me the most. So much emotion in those eyes; you could tell exactly what he was feeling just with one look. And the way he would seem so carefree and be able to make anyone…. Smile." Sai said while lightly chuckling as he remembered how excited the blonde had gotten when he had smiled that one time.

Everyone nodded in agreement to what Sai was getting at. Sasuke hummed in amusement.

"Seems like we have no choice then. Naruto needs to come back, and we're all gonna pitch in to help." The raven-haired teen said and everyone shouted their approval.

"But first…. How are we gonna get out of these ropes?" Konohamaru piped in, causing everyone to grumble at their current predicament. Sasuke tried to thin of something to help get them out. It would be easier if someone came over and untied them, everyone that wasn't currently tied up were either severely injured or unconscious. Sasuke huffed in annoyance but then froze when he felt a familiar aura appear. He looked up to see someone he REALLY didn't want to see right now.

"Itachi." Sasuke hissed out. He started struggling against the bonds again, trying to get at his older brother. He has waited so long to find his brother and he was finally face-to-face with him, and he couldn't even go near him!

"Ototo…" Itachi nodded.

"Well…. This is kind of awkward…." A blonde man said as he walked over to stand next to Itachi, but for some reason he blushed madly whenever Itachi looked at him.

"Indeed." Itachi murmured.

"Hey, hey, girly guys! You think you can maybe untie us?" Konohamaru shouted. Itachi just snorted, but the guy with the long blonde hair was bristling; apparently Konohamaru had hit a nerve. He started stalking towards the small brunette but he was pulled back by a bluish skinned man.

"Relax Dei-kun, he's just a CHOG. Leave 'im be." The man scolded while giving Deidara a whack on the head.

"But Kisame!!! He said I was girly!!" Deidara whined causing Kisame to cringe and glare.

"I'd have to agree with him..." Kisame mumbled. Deidara brustled even more and satrted punching Kisame's chest, but it didn't seem to fase the man in the least.

He turned to give Itachi a pleading look; I silent call for help, but Itachi just ignored him.

"It seems that Kyuubi has already paid them a visit, which means that he already has what he needs, which means that he no longer requires my help, which means…." Itachi trailed off.

"'Which means' I am no longer required to waste my time with you..."

Everyone except Itachi and his friends turned and gasped as they saw who just walked onto the deck. She looked almost identical to Naruto, except she was taller and she had more female properties, though Naruto was a little feminine as well… She even had the six whisker-like scars on hers cheeks.

"That must be Naruto's sister." Sakura whispered to Sasuke who only nodded in agreement.

"You would be correct young miss" The older girl said to Sakura, which made the pink haired girl stiffen; she could've sworn she only said that loud enough for Sasuke to hear, and the other girl was all the way across the deck.

"Hey you guys! Look who I found!!" A voice called from down the stairs which led below deck. Itachi turned to see his other crewmember, Sasori, climbing the steps with someone following behind. Itachi's eyes narrowed as he saw who it was that was coming out.

"Why hello Tobi. It's been a while hasn't dear friend." Itachi said sickeningly sweet. Tobi froze, he knew that when Itachi sounded like that, he was mad beyond belief.

"T-t-t-t-tobi was-s a good b-boy!" Tobi tried to defend himself but he stopped when he saw Itachi unsheathed his sword, which was hidden beneath his cloak.

"Ohhh Tobi. Could you come here for a sec?" Itachi asked softly while motioning for the quivering man to step closer. The masked man hesitated before walking forward until he only inches away from his captain. Itachi roughly shoved the man into the nearest wall and placed the side of his sword against the man's neck dangerously close.

"I believe my orders to you before you left were simple; retrieve the scroll and come back. No more no less. Yet… you disobey me by coming onto a ship and starting a commotion. And not just any ship, Kakashi's ship! And now look what happened… You're going to pay dearly you little piece of shit." Itachi hissed, his red eyes growing darker. Tobi thought he would suffocate just from the angry aura radiating off of his Captain.

"Uuummm…. Itachi?" Kisame said while tapping said man's shoulder lightly.

"What do you want!?" Itachi barked while turning to face the shark-like man. Kisame seemed unfazed by Itachi's anger and just pointed to the side of the ship, where Itachi's ship should've been, but was no longer there. Itachi's eyes widened in surprise and he ran to the side of the deck. He leaned on the railing looking side to side until he finally spotted his ship in the distance. It was to far away to reach now.

Itachi growled when he saw Orochimaru sitting casually on the rear-end of the ship and waving at him.

_'That snake.. That bastard… That sneaky, conniving, smug little bastard. So HE was the one behind all those mutiny attempts._'

"GET BACK HERE WITH MY SHIP YOU MOTHER F!!!!" Itachi yelled and waved his fist towards Orochimaru, who only smirked and pretended to be sleeping.

"RAWR!!" Itachi shouted and started stomping his foot. He should've known it was that no-good snake. Naruiko smirked; she knew that it was the pale guy, she just wanted to see Itachi suffer, and it was quite amusing seeing the Uchiha so out of character like this.

Itachi caught sight of Naruiko smirking like the smug little prick he knew she was.

"You knew this whole time didn't you!? You did! I knew you were nothing but a filthy pirate! I never should've trusted Kyuubi! Grawr!" Itachi shouted and went to his knees, while cradling his head in his hands. Kisame folded his arms and waited patiently for Itachi to get his anger out of his system, while Deidara walked over to the fallen Captain and tried to sooth him, but to no avail. Tobi was currently taking advantage of the moment by trying to sneak away so he was out sight of the disgruntled Uchiha, but Sasori and Naruiko just stood there, amused. Sasuke started cackling at his brother's suffering, even though he wasn't the one who caused it, and his friends gave him a weird look.

,;';,;'';,,;'';,,;'';,,;'';,,;'';,,;'';,,;'';,,;'';,,MeanWhile,,;'';,,;'';,,;'';,,;'';,,;'';,,;'';,,;'';,,;'';,

Naruto groggily opened his eyes to find himself alone and cold. He lifted his head to find that his was currently lying on top of a table and his arms and legs were securely strapped down with leather straps. His shirt was no where to be found so his chest and stomach was exposed. Naruto shivered as he felt cold air slide across his bare stomach, and he was thankful that he still had his pants on to keep his bottom half warm at least.

He set his head back down against the hard wood and sighed. He didn't know what was going to happen to him but he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it.

Naruto closed his eyes as he tried to remember how he got here.

_'Let's see… I remember Kyuubi and his wacko crew appear on the ship… I got him to leave my friends alone by threatening to destroy that black scroll, which I have no idea what is in it, but I have a feeling that that scroll is the same scroll that my dad and Kyuubi were arguing over before Kyuubi killed him.' _Naruto paused to let a couple of tears slide down his face as he remembered his Dad but he shook his head and continued his trail of thought before he could forget it. _'Then he took me and the scroll onto the ship and tied me up. Then his crew decided to blind fold me and push be around while Kyuubi wasn't looking, and I could've sworn I felt several guys grope my ass! Tch! Are all pirates pervs?! Maybe they're just so sex deprived that they try to take advantage of everyone… Then I heard Kyuubi yelling and last thing I remember is being knocked in the head and…. Yeah my minds gone blank now…_' Naruto sighed and tried to amuse himself by staring at the ceiling and humming to himself, seeing as there was nothing else to do.

Suddenly the door to the room burst open, causing Naruto to flinch. The blonde slowly looked up to see Kyuubi standing there, black scroll tucked neatly under his arm. Naruto growled and bared his teeth at Kyuubi; trying to make himself seem scary, but it was a pathetic attempt, seeing as he was securely strapped to a table…

"My, aren't we feisty this morning…?" Kyuubi joked as he stepped closer to the boy. Naruto squirmed and thrashed, trying to get out of the binds that were stopping him from lunging at Kyuubi and attempting to rip his throat out. Kyuubi chuckled in amusement as he set down the large scroll on another table that was off to the side of the room. Kyuubi paused before slowly opening the scroll. Naruto craned his neck and tried to see what was written on the scroll. There were a bunch of symbols and letters that were foreign to Naruto. They seemed to be writing of some ancient language and Naruto was no historian so he couldn't tell what it said.

Kyuubi silently took out a small item that was on top of the table and walked towards Naruto. The item seemed to be a small tube with a needle at the end. Naruto could see that the tube was filled with a weird red substance. Naruto squirmed again and he tried to shoo away the rising dread that was rising in him. He had a really bad feeling about this.

Kyuubi took his hand and slowly dragged his fingers down Naruto's chest to his stomach. Naruto shivered when those cold fingers touched his skin. Kyuubi hummed thoughtfully to himself as he brought the needle towards Naruto's stomach. The blond yelped and hallowed out his stomach so the needle didn't touch his stomach yet.

"Now, Naru-chan I need you to relax. If you don't stop moving then the signs won't come out right."

Naruto just growled and started thrashing some more. Kyuubi sighed clucked his tongue while he thought of a way to calm down the stubborn blonde. Kyuubi suddenly started chuckling evilly which made Naruto pause in his struggling, but only for a second.

"y'know… while I was on Kakashi's ship, I met this boy with dark hair. It was shapped kinda funny; it stuck up in the back and all." Kyuubi said and he smirked when Naruto froze.

"He seemed like an interesting boy. I think his name was Sasuke. He seemed to have a pretty voice; maybe I should bring him here and have him _scream_ for you." Kyuubi hissed, making Naruto close his eyes in order to fight back his growing tears.

"D-don't you dare touch him!" Naruto yelled. He knew that he was giving away his weakness but he didn't want his friends to get involved, especially Sasuke.

"Then I suggest you be still, or I'll send Shukaku to fetch that precious friend of yours, and trust me when I say that Shukaku will not be very friendly to your precious Sasuke. You see. Shukaku has been itching to get some action this week; I can see the bloodlust in his eyes. Do you want your friend's blood on your hands?" Kyuubi asked harshly as he glared at Naruto. The blonde quickly shook his head and stifled a sob that threatened to escape his throat.

"Good. Now be a nice lad and try not to move too much. This may sting a little but I want you to bare with me now." Kyuubi said and his expression went back to being bored. Naruto nodded slowly and bit his bottom lip to keep himself from lashing out. The redhead took the needle and carefully started to drag it across Naruto's stomach. The red substance that was in the tube above the needle seeped out as he lightly dug the needle into his tan skin; the dark red staining and permanently marking him as the needle trailed up his stomach and abdomen. Naruto winced and gnawed on his bottom lip as he tried not to move, but as the needle started making sharp turns Naruto would flinch and cry out.

Naruto turned his head to stare at the door. He waited, almost expecting Sasuke or someone to burst through the door and save him like they usually did, but no one came. Naruto almost chuckled at his own stupidity but he was still chewing on his bottom lip to keep from crying. Of course nobody would come, not this time.

It took at least hour for Kyuubi to finish but he was finally done. He put the needle away and stared at Naruto and the 'tattoo' he just gave him. Some areas on the stomach was bleeding but it seemed to already be healing. The tattoo had a huge swirl that went around the boy's navel and it had small signs and writing from an ancient language surrounding he swirl. Kyuubi then looked up to see that Naruto was panting heavily and a couple of tears had escaped his and moistened his cheeks.

Kyuubi froze when Naruto's eyes looked into his red ones; he was still amazed at how much Naruiko and this boy looked so much the same and yet so different. Their eyes, their hair, skin, lips… They looked so much alike. And their stubborn personality was the same as well. Kyuubi lifted his hand gracefully and let his fingers slowly touch the boy's lips. Naruto whimpered at the touch and he tried not to squirm.

"You were a very good boy today Naru-chan, if I had known you loved the Uchiha so much I might have thought to bring him along so you would be a good boy more often." Kyuubi said thoughtfully but then he abruptly turned and walked out of the room leaving Naruto alone in the small room.

''' _Naruiko._ ''' Kyuubi called out with his mind.

'''_Yes Kyuubi_ ''' He heard in the back of his mind.

'''_Where are you right now? I need you to come back to me immediately._''' Kyuubi ordered.

'_''Right away, sir, but I might not be able to reach you for a couple of days. I'm on Kakashi's ship right now and unfortunately Itachi lost his ship to most of his crew. He was right about the mutiny attempts. Anyway, I overheard Sasuke and the others planning to try and get Naruto back, so I'll just help them along and meet you up later._ ''' Naruiko said making Kyuubi sigh in irritation. He knew leaving those brats alive would come back and bite him in the ass.


	19. You're so Emo

**Okay people! i am so happy at how many people actually voted and participated in this whole 'Naruto pairing' charade. Well now to announce the the lucky winner who gets to have the blonde idiot!**

Naruto: I am not just some prize to fight over! I'm a person too you numbskullz! And i am not an Idiot!

Sasuke: yes you are.

Naruto: But sasuuuu... sulk whine

Shikamaru: Troublesome... mumble mumble

Gaara: What was that Coconut-head?

Shikamaru: nothing...

Lee: Gaa-koi!!!! where are youuuuu!!!! i wish for you to join me in the youthful game of spin-the-bottle!! nice-guy-pose nice-guy-pose nice-guy-pose, Shiny tooth thing

Gaara: fuck... runs for it

Shikamaru: snicker smirk

Naruto: tries to tip-toe away

Kiba: And where do you think YOU'RE going? Grabs Naruto by the shirt and puts a collar and leash on him to keep him still

Kyuubi: Why didn't i think of that?

Sasuke: Can we just get on with it?! i think we're annoying everyone now seeing as we're just rambling about nothing.

Me: clears throat to get everyones attention and to annoy readers further

Okay everyone...

The winner

iiiisssssssssssssssss

Sasuke Uchiha!!

It was kinda an obvious turn out...

Sasuke: smirk knew it...

Kiba: What?! That's totally un-fare!

Me: Hey hey! Don't shoot the messenger! And it doesn't mean you can't stop oggling Naruto's ass which i know you do...

Naruto: Eep! quickly tugs leash out of Kiba's grip and runs away yelling about perverts

Sasuke: sigh now i have to go find him... 

Gaara: broods Well i was close wasn't i?

Kyuubi: Yeah well i don't care what you say! He's still locked up as my prisoner! That ass is mine, like it or not! runs after Naruto with Sasuke right behind

Naruto: Sakuraaaaa! save meeee!

Sakura: Don't look at me. walks away

Kakashi: Oh well. sigh

Sai: Someone call me?

Chapter 18

Naruto lay on the cold wooden floor, barely awake. He was curled up in the corner of the small cell-like room, glaring at the metal, bolted doors.

He had spent the last few hours banging his fists and feet restlessly on it to try and get out somehow, but it just ended up pissing off Shukaku and him getting beat and bruised. Naruto wrapped his arms around his legs and shivered, though he never looked away from the door. He didn't know why but he was really hoping that someone would come and save him. He could admit that he was weak and pathetic, and he hated relying on people, but what else could he do now? And the only people he would think would bother to try and find him would probably be Gaara, Neji or Sai, maybe Sakura…

'_Sasuke? Nah, he'd probably like the peace and quite now. He'd most likely be celebrating that I'm gone, and besides…. their ship was destroyed and Kyuubi was too far ahead now, so even _if _they decided to come get him they would have to fix the ship up first.' _

'_But how long will I last on this ship with Kyuubi…? He's planning something… I know he is! It has something to do with those scrolls…'_

Naruto rolled onto his back and lifted his arms up so he could stare at the new bruises on it. He scrunched up his nose in confusion, because he could've sworn that they would've healed by now. Usually cuts and bruises heal within a few hours, but it been longer than that, and they stil haven't healed!

Well, he_ has_ been feeling tired ever since that tattoo thing was put on him by Kyuubi. It was almost as if it was slowly sucking away his energy. He carefully placed his arms to his sides and he closed his eyes to try and go to sleep, since he hadn't slept in Kami knows when,

But since **Kami-sama** loved to torture him….

The metal doors suddenly burst open causing the whole room to vibrate, and even with the normal rocking motion the ship made the room go he could still feel the vibration from the door. He opened his eyes slowly see Shukaku's head hovering in front of him, glowing yellow eyes and all.

"It's time brat. Kyuubi wishes to see you." He hissed.

Naruto just huffed defiantly and rolled on his sides so that his back was facing the evil man.

Shukaku made a vicious, animalistic sound in the back of his throat and stepped forward until he was right behind the smaller boy. He lifted his foot back and swiftly kicked him in the back, right between the shoulder blades.

Naruto's back arched and twisted it in pain but he made no other sounds to tell that he was hurt; he didn't want to give the bastard the satisfaction of hearing him scream; Naruto knew that Shukaku was sadistic like that.

Shukaku growled again. He reached down and grabbed the boy's arm roughly and shoved him up against a wall.

"You're our prisoner now, you worthless brat, so you should start acting like one and do as I say."

Naruto's eyes flashed angrily.

"I'm nobodies _pet_. I'm not going to be submissive and do whatever the hell you tell me to. I _will_ get out of here and back to my friends!" Naruto yelled and scratched at the hand that was holding his arm in a death grip.

"What 'friends'?! You don't have anyone that cares about you. You're a worthless brat. If I were to kill you right now, then it wouldn't make much of a difference to anyone." Shukaku chuckled and sneered at the blonde.

"No! You're wrong! Sai, Neji, Kaka-sama, Sakura, Gaa-kun…. They all care about me! They'll get me back, just watch and see!" Naruto shouted and started to thrash around to try and escape the crazy man's grip. The sandy-haired man just chuckled again and tightened his grip.

"You mean those pirates you were staying with? You really call them you're friends? Have you ever wondered why Kakashi had that Black scroll, and have you ever wondered why he even _let_ you join his crew? He wouldn't let just anyone join, and yet he let you in with open arms."

Naruto suddenly froze over, his blood going cold and his eyes widening. He had never really thought about why Kakashi actually let him join his crew. Naruto just thought it was because he wanted someone to make fun of and torture a little. And how did Shukaku even know about that?!

"How did you…"

"I know all about you, because Kyuubi sent me to Konoha that day to see if I could find you. I just happen to find you that same day you got your ass kicked by Zabuza and Kakashi found you.

"And you know… Kakashi let you on because he was planning on giving you to us anyway, along with the scroll. He _is _a _pirate_ after all. Am I right? And his whole crew was scheming with him as well; So that whole friendly charm that they used around you was a lie."

Naruto tilted his head down and covered his ears to block out Shukaku's voice; he didn't want to hear the accusing words. His friends would never betray him. The laughs and smiles they shared…. They were all real!

Weren't they?

The more Naruto tried to banish the thoughts, the more he started to realize just how obvious it was.

Shukaku hid a smirk beneath his long bangs and waited patiently for Naruto's reply, though he already had an idea of what he was going to say.

Naruto's knees started to tremble and he looked up at Shukaku with a hurt expression.

"See? Now come on. Don't want to keep Kyuubi waiting now do we?" He roughly grabbed the boy again and started dragging him out the door, but Naruto didn't even notice; his mind was too clouded with sad thoughts for him to process anything else that was happening.

Shukaku chuckled again at Naruto's distressed expression; he just loved torturing people, whether it be physical or mental.

Naruto let a small squeak of surprise when he was shoved into a large, red room. He stood up straight and looked around.

The room's wooden walls were painted a dark, bloodred and it was basically empty except for a large bed and a couple shelves with books completely filling them. Naruto's eyes stopped when he saw three large scrolls standing in the middle of the room. One was red, the middle one was blue, and the last one was black; Naruto recognized that scroll to be the same one Kakashi had, and the same one Naruto had carried.

"Hello Naru-chan."

Naruto jumped and quickly turned to see Kyuubi standing right behind him. He went to back away but Kyuubi snapped his hands up and curled his fingers around Naruto's neck, causing the blonde to wince and freeze over in fear.

"I'm not finished with you just yet Naru-chan. Let's have some fun, shall we?"

☻☺☼☻☺☼☻☺☼☻☺☼☻☺☼☻☺☼☻☺☼☻☺☼☻☺☼

"What do you mean he's gone!?"

Sasuke had to cover his ears in order to block out the loud yelling emitting from Kakashi. They had finally gotten untied, thanks to Gaara and Kakashi's miraculous healing abilities (Sasuke was still confused about Kakashi though since he could've sworn the man broke his rubs or something…).

"I mean, he's gone! He's been taken by Kyuubi! Must I repeat myself!?" Sasuke shouted back. Gaara glared at Sasuke and started to brood. Kakashi looked down at the floor and shuffled his feet in thought.

"Well!? Why are you just standing there? Shouldn't we be looking for him by now!?" Sasuke scolded and shook his fists for good measure.

"If you're thinking about finding Kyuubi, then you're out of your mind! He's never really in the same spot twice and he doesn't stay in ports for long. It's nearly impossible to find him." Itachi yelled and cackled evilly. Sasuke clenched his fists and stalked towards his currently tied up brother and his crew.

"Well you found him once, you can find him again." Sasuke growled and kicked him in the stomach. Itachi flinched when Sasuke's foot connected with his abdomen but he didn't show any other signs that it hurt him.

"And what makes you think that I'd help you find him?" Itachi asked and tilted his head away and pretending to not pay attention.

"What if I said that if you don't show us the way then we'll throw your remaining crew overboard?" Kakashi sneered while taking his place next to Sasuke.

"Actually you'd be doing me a favor then." Itachi shrugged.

"You really _are_ a heartless bastard Itachi!" Sasuke shouted and he went to slam his fist in Itachi's face but someone grabbed his wrist just in time. He looked up to see amazingly blue eyes and whisker marks. Sasuke almost smiled when he thought that it was Naruto he was looking at, but when he looked more closely he realized that it was Naruiko, Naruto's sister. Sasuke snatched his wrist back and took a couple steps back.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" He growled.

"Just wanted to tell you, that your brother isn't going to show you where Kyuubi is just by beating him up…" Naruiko sighed and looked upon the stubborn brothers.

"Then what do you propose we do?!"

Naruiko put a finger to her chin and she thought about it for a moment when she suddenly got an idea.

"Do you have a sound proof room?"

Sasuke turned around and gave Kakashi a confused look, which was returned.

"Well it's not really 'sound-proof' but we _do_ have cell room with a heavy metal door to lock up, Why?"

Naruiko nodded and snatched Itachi up with one fluid movement. His wrists were still tied so he couldn't go anywhere at least. She dragged him until they were both in front of Kakashi.

"Where is it?" She said and there was a hint of a smirk in her voice. Sasuke glared at her; she may look like Naruto but she was the exact opposite of him.

Kakashi stared at her for a second before nodding and walking down the stairs that lead below deck. Naruiko gave a triumphant smirk and marched down the stairs to follow Kakashi while still dragging a reluctant Itachi behind her.

"What do you think she's gonna do to him?" Sakura asked aloud.

"Probably torture him." Gaara said smugly while trying to imagine all the blood and screams that would happen.

"I hope." Sasuke muttered and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You two don't really get along do you?" Shikamaru grunted as he lay down on the floor and looke dup towards the sky.

"Noooo… Y'think?!" Sasuke barked.

"It was a rhetorical question Sasuke. You didn't need to answer it. I was just stating the obvious."

"You really like being a smartass don't you?"

"Yep"

Sasuke sighed and racked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Why is it that you and your brother don't get along?" Neji asked curiously.

Sasuke glared at the floor and thought of whether or not he should answer his rival's question or not. Then he sighed and leaned back on the wall before he started to talk.

"Me and my brother come from a high-class and wealthy family. They would always push us to do better than the best we could do. My brother was always treated like the prodigy of the household. I never got any praise from anyone other than my mother, and she still treated Aniki better than me. Well of course that's just my opinion. I think Itachi just thought they were annoying. But, anyway… One day I came home late and when I walked through that door, all I saw was blood and death. Itachi had killed the whole Uchiha family. And they still let him become a MARINE!?" Sasuke finished and bit his bottom lip to keep from shouting anymore. Sakura just stood there, completely taken aback.

Unlike the time Naruto told of his parents death, Sasuke told his story like he didn't really care that much. She gave Sasuke a questioning look when he slipped on his emotionless-mask again.

"You're so emo." Shino said, making everyone turn and stare at him, since he never really talks and to have him just randomly say something like that was like an omen.

Sasuke opened his mouth to yell at Shino but everyone jumped and shut up when they heard a loud girlish scream come from the stairway.

"That would be Itachi…" Sasuke stated as he eagerly ran towards the stairs and towards the room Kakashi mentioned before.

"You think we should follow?" Sai asked and everyone nodded.

Once Sasuke got to the metal door, he burst it open, only to find that Itachi was huddled in the corner in a fetal position, rocking back and forth, while mumbling something under his breath.

Naruiko was just standing there, doing nothing what-so-ever. Kakashi, who had walked away before, came running in, along with everyone else.

Itachi flinched and spun around to see everyone staring at him strangely. He latched himself onto Sasuke. He could see that his brother was scared and panicked.

"Okay! I'll take you to him! Just please get me out of here!" He yelled and shook Sasuke slightly.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched slightly and he looked towards the smug looking Naruiko who was still sitting on the other side of the room. The raven-haired boy nodded and his older brother Jumped off of him and skipped out of the room when everyone moved out of the way.

"Are you _sure_ you're related to Naruto?" Sakura asked while scrunching up her nose in disbelief.

"Last time I checked… yes." She said haughtily. Sasuke glared at her and stormed out of the room, followed by everyone else except Kakashi. The two of them stayed in the silent room for a little while longer.

Kakashi looked over at her and his uncovered eye was filled with curiosity.

"He has **sedate phobia**" Was all she said to answer the unasked question.

Kakashi's eye widened and he 'oh'ed. Naruiko smirked and left the room, leaving Kakashi alone in the dark room.


	20. Day of the Red Moon

**Okayyyy!! Sorry I haven't been updating every weekend like I promised but…but… I don't have a good excuse… Well maybe if you guys reviewed a little more I might've been glad to update sooner. So… nyah! ;sticks out tongue;**

**Gaara: Put that tongue back in your mouth before I cut it off…**

**;slurps tongue back in mouth;**

**Naruto: ;claps; you're so scary Gaa-kun! **

**Gaara: ;Smirks; the scariest. Anyone don't mind SasuNaruForeva she's just trying to play the whole guilt trip thing to get you guys to review… it never works and she knows it. **

**Naruto: She'll be okay though… right panda-san?**

**Gaara: I am NOT a panda!!! **

**And I do NOT own Naruto…**

**

* * *

**

**ĊĦĄPŤĒŖ** 19

Naruto winced as Kyuubi tightened the ropes that bound his wrists together. When he was done he forced the blond to kneel down on the ground.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Naruto asked; his voice a little shaky.

Kyuubi just ignored him and turned to walk towards the middle of the room, where the scrolls were still standing. He started humming to himself as he picked up the red scroll, opened it and started reading it. Naruto moved his wrists alternately to try and some how untie the ropes, but they were too tight, and they were behind his back so he couldn't try and bite the ropes off. Kyuubi finally placed the scroll back down and started mumbling to himself, but Naruto couldn't hear him.

The redhead suddenly turned on his heels and strutted towards Naruto with a thoughtful look on his face. He bent his knees and leaned down so that he was face to face with the blonde and grabbed the boy's chin to peer into his eyes.

"Now I'm gonna ask you a couple of questions, Gaki. And I want you to answer truthfully. If you don't, then I may just kill you. Got it?"

Naruto nodded rapidly and waited for Kyuubi to speak again.

"Are you a virgin?" Kyuubi asked with a straight face. There was no humor in his voice, it was a completely serious question.

"Y-yes…?" Naruto answered, but he was confused to the reason why Kyuubi asked.

"Good." He said and patted the boy's blonde hair.

"Next question… If I untie you, can you do me a favor and keep still for me?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto stared at him for a couple of seconds before nodding hesitantly. Naruto sighed in relief as the ropes were cut and the circulation was returning to his hands. He rubbed his wrists and saw that they were a little red.

"Okay Naru-chan… I'm gonna tell you a little story, and I want you to pay attention. 'kay?"

"Hai…"

"But—before I tell you that… Do you know what's happening in three days time?"

Naruto tapped his chin in thought before shaking his head and looking at Kyuubi for the answer.

"In three days from now there is going to be an eclipse—'Day of The Red Moon' is what it's called. It happens every 66 years. And do you know what supposedly happens on that particular day?" Kyuubi asked with a smirk on his lips, which helped display some very sharp canines.

Naruto thought about it for a second. It took him a while to remember but he finally jumped up and clapped his hands together.

"Yosh! Now I remember! Dad said that 'Day of The Red Moon' was supposed to be the day where the moon would block out the sun causing it to stain everything red. Demons and monsters would loose control of their powers and then they'd loose their minds and they would rampage and slaughter everything in their path. Even sailors weren't safe from their wrath. And it's said that even the most docile and tame Demons would turn into blood-thirsty beasts!" Naruto said while gesturing his hands around madly as he told the tale.

Kyuubi nodded and gritted his teeth.

"But what does that have to do with anything? Demons don't exist…" Naruto said while he placed his hands on his hips and sat back down.

"I beg to differ, my little Naru-chan." Kyuubi said while smirking. Naruto gave Kyuubi a 'What-the-Hell-are-you-talking-about-you-Psychopath?' look.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Kyuubi starting to glow red and then the redhead's fangs turned even sharper and he started to growl deep in his throat. Naruto backed away until his back hit the wall and his whole body shook violently. Kyuubi rose to his feet and walked towards the small boy.

"You still think that demons don't exist?"

"Y-you're a demon!" Naruto shouted and raised an accusing finger at the growling redhead that was now towering over the blond.

"N000OOOoo…" Kyuubi said sarcastically while he rolled his eyes. Naruto gulped as Kyuubi calmed himself down and sat down in front of him.

"Now… about those scrolls..." Kyuubi said while pointing towards said scrolls that were still in the middle of the room. "you see… When a demon looses control on that day, it's true that they go mad, but your father and I found a way to stop that from happening."

Naruto perked up at the mention of his father.

"You and dad were like partners?"

"You could say that… anyway…. What we found out was that if a demon could somehow transfer it's powers or soul into another being—preferably human—then we'd be able to sort of… _join_ with that person. We could then let the person take over and we wouldn't kill anybody. Make sense so far?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto slowly nodded, he was still trying to let the information seep in.

"Once the demon joins it's soul with that person, they could take over the person's body, but not for a long time. And also, if one of us dies then the other person dies, it doesn't matter who is in control of the body but once it's gone we're gone." Kyuubi said. Naruto jutted his bottom lip out and he seemed to be concentrating on the information being said.

"Okay… look Gaki…. I need to explain something to you…" Kyuubi said causing Naruto to snap out of his trance-like state and pay close attention to the demon. Kyuubi took in a deep, calming breath before continuing. "It's about your Father and that night you saw me…" Kyuubi said, there was a hint of sorrow in his voice. Naruto nodded for the demon to continue.

"When your father and I finally finished writing everything down on the scrolls… we got in a fight… then your mother got involved… I… kind of slapped her and told her to stay out of it. Your father took that badly and started yelling at me. He was a good friend of mine and seeing him mad at me like that, was really bad. I ran… And I accidentally left the scrolls there and I needed them! I returned to Arashi on _that_ day… He refused to give me the scrolls and I went crazy." Naruto seemed taken aback by the way Kyuubi seemed so depressed while he told the story. Naruto hesitated before standing up sitting himself down next to Kyuubi. He grabbed the older demon's arm and hugged it to himself. The redhead's eyes widened for a second before he let a small smile tug at his lips, but then it disappeared immediately.

"Naruto that tattoo that I put on you before… It was the first step in the whole ritual thing that is in the scrolls." Kyuubi said and he felt Naruto's grip on his arm tighten slightly. Naruto wasn't as stupid as some people accused him of being. Though it was obvious now he finally put two and two together.

"You mean that you are going to use my body as a… container so you won't have to do anything during the Day of the Red Moon?" Naruto guessed. Kyuubi nodded curtly and the blond smirked.

"You could've just asked y'know?" Naruto said and smiled at the red haired demon captain.

Kyuubi scrunched up his nose in confusion. Wasn't the kid supposed to be…. Well, _mad_ or at least **sad** ?

"Shouldn't you be yelling at me? I mean, I killed your family and all, and I'm using you for my own selfish reasons." Kyuubi asked in disbelief. Naruto just smiled up at him.

"Everyone deserves a second chance… and it's not selfish if you're trying to use me in order to avoid unnecessary death and mass murder. Things happen and you can't really control it. I've gotten over not having a dad and family a long time ago. Don't beat yourself up about it too much." Naruto soothed and gave Kyuubi a peck on the cheek.

Kyuubi quickly turned his head to the side and titled his head so that his bangs covered his face, which was turning red. Pirates were _not_ supposed to BLUSH dammit! Especially a _demon_ pirate! This kid isn't a normal kid I can tell you that right now…

"I'll try to help as much as I can, okay? Just tell me what to do." He beamed enthusiastically. Kyuubi nodded and stood up straight. Naruto also stood up but pouted at the difference in height. He hated being short.

"Okay I need you to take your shirt off and lie down flat on the ground right here." Kyuubi said while pointing to a spot on the floor right next to the scrolls. Naruto nodded and started to take off his shirt. He blushed when he saw Kyuubi staring at him. Naruto decided to ignore Kyuubi's heated stare and threw his shirt to some random part of the room. He lay down on the floor, flat on his back with his hands to his sides. The blond hissed slightly as the cold floor touched his heated skin.

"I don't see why you even bother to put a shirt on, you have a very desirable body I _must_ say. People would probably line up to take that ass of yours." Kyuubi chuckled and slid a finger down Naruto's chest to trace over the now visible tattoo on the boy's stomach. Naruto's entire face turned beet red in embarrassment and he started to stutter.

"T-t-that's t-t-the p-point-t!" Naruto got out and glared at the red head. Kyuubi sniggered in amusement.

"And that reminds me! What did you mean when you asked if I was a virgin?" Naruto asked; his face still flushed.

"Oh, that. The directions says that you should use a human for the transfusion thing… but the specimen must be pure—In other words, a virgin. Got it Gaki?" Kyuubi asked and stood smirked when Naruto nodded quickly.

Naruto watched as Kyuubi took out a paintbrush covered in ink. The redhead bent down next to Naruto and started to run the paintbrush over the wooden floor. He drew strange markings and swirls as he slowly walked around the blond. Naruto recognized the markings as the same kind of ancient language Kyuubi used on his tattoo.

Once the demon was done he stood up straight and stretched his back. He then went and stood right next to the strange markings near Naruto's head and began mumbling stuff. Naruto could tell that he was speaking in a different language because he couldn't understand a word of it.

All of a sudden the room grew dark and everything disappeared from Naruto's sight. The only thing he could see now was himself and Kyuubi, who had his eyes closed and was concentrating intently. The redhead started to glow bright red and he slowly walked in a circle around the nervous blonde. Naruto saw that every step Kyuubi took it made the markings glow the same color he was currently shining.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Kyuubi hunch over and begin to growl. His long, red hair flowed around him and all of a sudden Naruto saw 9 tails appear behind the demon and fox-like ears replaced the ones he had. Kyuubi's skin gradually turned reddish orange and fur appeared on him. Soon his whole body had transformed into that of a fox with nine tails and piercing crimson eyes.

Naruto blinked as he was engulfed in that red glowing light and his skin felt like it was on fire, especially near his stomach where the Tattoo was. He let out a pained yelp and he did his best to take the pain. When he didn't think he could take anymore of the pain, the light suddenly disappeared. The darkness, that had taken the room, was slowly dissipating now and everything was coming into view again, but Naruto's vision had grown blurry and before he knew it he was unconscious.

☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺BackWithSasukeAndTheOthers☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻

"Alright you maggots! We have to get this ship up and running by the end of the day! Got it!?! Now…. Itachi, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru, I want you all to start covering those holes on the side of the ship and make sure there isn't any water in the hull. Sai and Shino, make sure the rudder is still able to operate properly! Lee, Sakura and Gaara, take down the ripped sails and patch them up! Chouji, go see if there's any food left! Everyone else, I want you to help move that Main mast and dump it over board, we're gonna have to sail without it for now, and weigh anchor so that we're not drifting off course!" Kakashi yelled out and once he finished, everyone immediately starting getting to work. It would've been much easier if they were near a port and they could gather mending supplies and maybe get a brand new mast, but whatever. They would have to do with what they had for now.

Sasuke groaned inwardly as he saw the mess in the hull. The hull was where they kept some of the treasures and a lot of the rum. It was also the place where we fired the canons and left the stocks. Though, Sasuke didn't know why they even _had_ canons seeing as they have never used them… but anyway.

It was a spacious area, but not many people stayed down here, but a lot of the crew would sneak down here for some alcohol every now and then. It was very dark though because there was only the small circular windows that brought in light and it was quiet neat and tidy (Keyword: WAS) Now it was just chaos. Holes _everywhere_ the rum bottles were shattered and glass was scattered all over the ground.

"What a waste…" Itachi pouted at the loss of rum but shrugged and started kicking the large debris out of the gaping holes in the side of the ship. Sasuke looked around and realized that water was slowly leaking in and he had to find a way to stop it.

"Shikamaru go find me some nails and a hammer. Neji help me put these planks of woods over the leaks. It should help stop them for now."

While they went to work Kakashi was busy…. Lounging about and reading his book. He hummed to himself happily as giggled at a certain perverted part.

"Hey! Captain! Why don't you get off your lazy ass and help us!" a crewmember named Zetoshi said.

"Yes, yes. Maybe later." Kakashi grumbled and waved. Everyone currently on the deck glared at him, but the captain just ignored it and turned a page. Everyone started yelling at him and argued that he wasn't carrying his own weight around the ship and that he should help out even if he WAS the captain.

"Look! I'm in charge and when I ask you to do something you do it!! Either that or get the fuck off my ship! Oh that's right you can't! because we're stranded in the middle of the ocean! I like it here so I don't feel the need to help out… and besides… we could probably be in a port by now if you guys hadn't been wasting time by arguing with me." Kakashi said and then continued to read his book. Everyone sighed and groaned. Guess they weren't gonna get there captain to get his nose out of those books for anything. They started to continue when they suddenly heard a loud call. But it wasn't a seagull, or a whale, or anything they had ever heard before.

It… It was the call of youth!

"YYYYOOOOUUUUUTTTTTHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Kakashi's visible eye widened drastically and he dropped his book. Yes, he DROPPED his precious Icha Icha book. What in the world is that, that could've caused _Kakashi_ to do the unbelievable!?

The silver haired captain ran to the side of the ship and frantically looked from side to side. He knew that call from anywhere. Only one person had a voice that was _that_ loud and obnoxious besides Naruto and Lee.

"Hello my youthful rival Kakashi! It has been too long! Let us bath in the light of Youth and embrace with what Youthful time we have left in our youthful lives!"

Kakashi quickly spun around and only one word escaped him.

"Gai…"

There, on the other side of the ship, in some weird pose was none other than Gai. He was wearing a green one-piece suit with a red belt and vest over it. His hair was as bowl-shapped and shiny as Kakashi remembered and his teeth sparkled with the intensity of 5 suns, which almost blinded the whole crew on deck.

"Gai-sama!!!!"

Everyone turned to see Rock Lee standing on the raised portion of the deck. He had tears streaming down his face and he dramatically running towards Gai, who also had tears in his eyes now. (((Aaaaaannnndddd I'm gonna stop this scene right here… because they hug and stuff and I'm frightened enough as it is right now…)))

"What the hell happened here, Kakashi? Your ship looks like shit." Kakashi pried his eyes away from the mushy scene of the two green blobs to look at the newcomers. A middle aged looking man with long spiky white hair just walked onto the ship and was looking around curiously. Standing next to him was a grumpy looking woman who look around her mid-twenties and had huge breasts. ((you know who it is….;;sighs and shakes head;;)) Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw the two coming closer and he recognized them immediately.

"Your Majesty! Milady! What are you two doing here?!"


	21. Traitors among us

**I don't own Naruto charries!! **

**Chapter 20**

Sasuke had been lying down for a second after working so hard to cover all the gaps on the side of the ship and stopping the leaks. He just wanted ONE minute of relaxing, but fate was against him as he heard a loud screeching sound above him. He stared up at the ceiling in bewilderment and shock, but he made sure Itachi and the others didn't see.

Did he just hear the famous call of youth?

He had stories from Kakashi about it but he never thought he'd actually hear it for himself. When Kakashi was an 'Advance Military Based Unit' (AMBU) his partner was said to be able to make 'the call' but no one else could. Even Lee still couldn't do it right.

Sasuke sat up straight and counted down from 3.

3….

2….

1….

"GAI-SAMA!!!!"

Bingo…. And that was Sasuke's sign to see what the hell was going on up on deck. He quickly made his way past a very confused and twitching Itachi (The power of Youth was Too much for the great Itachi), while avoiding the broken glass on the floor, and made his way upstairs. He stopped dead at the next words he heard, which was right after he exited the stairs.

"Your Majesty! Milady! What are you two doing here?!" Kakashi had yelled. Sasuke quickly jumped behind a barrel. He was surprised to see the Naruiko was there too.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?!" Sasuke demanded in a hushed voice.

She didn't answer, she just continued listening to Kakashi and The others talk.

Sasuke growled at being ignored but then shrugged it off. He made sure he wasn't spotted by anyone else before closing his eyes and focusing on the conversation Kakashi was having with the Queen and King.

"Awww Come on Kakashi! Is that any way to welcome your King and Queen? Show some more respect! Down on your knees slave!" Jaraiya (AKA the King) Whined and pouted un-royal-like while pointing down to the ground.

"NO! I'm a pirate now! I don't have to show anybody any respect anymore! And to hell with Kneeling! You're on MY ship! So you should be doing the kneeling!" Kakashi shouted like a kid who was scolded to clean his room. Sasuke shuddered as the next person started talking.

"WOULD YOU _BOTH_ SHUT THE FUCK UP!? YOU TWO ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!"

Both men shut up and looked behind them to see a very pissed looking Tsunade (AKA the Queen). Kakashi laughed nervously and shuffled closer to the White haired King so he could whisper to him, without her majesty hearing him.

"Did you forget to bring the Sake again?"

"Yeah… and she's PMSing this month…. It's not a good combination." Jaraiya whispered back slowly and he took a few steps backwards so that Kakashi was closer to Tsunade, who looked about ready to grab one of them and beat the crap out of 'em. Tsunade took one step towards both of them and started to crack her knuckles threateningly. Kakashi and Jaraiya looked at each other for a second before nodding and trying to bolt in separate directions, but Tsunade was too quick for them. She snapped up her arms and grabbed both of them, Jaraiya by his long white hair, and Kakashi by his ankle. The one-eyed captain 'EEP'ed while he fell forward, his face hitting the floor and his ankle still in the iron grip of Tsunade.

Kakashi's crew was on the sidelines and they gaped in awe and fear at the amazing speed of Tsunade, if she could catch their captain then she must be really good. Then everyone gulped loudly when thy saw the evil intent in her eyes. She quickly spun around, dragging both men into the air and swung them around viciously. Kakashi and Jaraiya were yelling for their lives and their screams grew louder when they felt the grip on their ankle and hairs loosen. Tsunade let go of them and used their momentum to make them go flying. Tsunade smirked and looked up to see the two were still flying upwards, towards the vast ocean.

All the bystanders clapped and cheered at the display of strength and speed from their queen. Naruiko just snickered at Kakashi and Jaraiya's pain. Evil, evil woman. (she the exact opposite of Naruto basically) Itachi, Neji, and Shikamaru had just come up from cleaning down underneath and saw a few very strange things.

1st : Sasuke was cowering behind a barrel, twitching, and Naruiko was there also but she was cackling evilly.

2nd : The Queen was standing triumphantly in the middle of deck

3rd : Everyone else was clapping and cheering to her

And last but not least : There was a large splash westward from where they were standing, and they could only guess that those people who were thrown in the water were the victims of the strong and hot tempered Tsunade.

☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻BackOnKyuubiShip☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺

' _Stupid Kyuubi… Letting that Brat get away! He only wanted that scroll and blonde kid so he could save himself! Well, we had a deal! And he just had to go and be conceited. The eclipse is in three days! How the hell am I gonna find that Gaara kid on time?_ ' Shukaku was currently scolding himself and scheming in the corner of his small room. He felt that Kyuubi had betrayed him and his alliance to him. (Which isn't REALLY true but Shukaku is a stubborn bastard so.. shrugs).

"That's _it_ Kyuubi! You'll be sleeping with the foxes tonight.(It's a whole play on "sleeping with the fished" if you didn't get it…)" Shukaku mumbled and went back to his scheming.

((Yeah.. well let's go see what Naruto is doing, shall we?))

Meanwhile, back in the captain's room…

"So… you mean to say that… When a guy and a guy like each other very much.. they.. fuck?" Naruto repeated aloud. Kyuubi had been spending the past hour trying to explain 'the birds and the bees' to our sweet innocent Naruto, but the boy just didn't get it!

And if you were wondering what happened right after Naruto woke up from the black out, he basically awoke with a really bad headache and a ranting demon chattering inside his mind. Sure, he was confused as hell at first but then he remembered the whole conversation and magic thing before fainting. And Kyuubi was bored and decided to explain things to the Naïve boy… And that's where we started.

" **Yes**… " Kyuubi sighed, hoping that the boy finally got the hang of the subject.

"But… What does that _mean_ ?"

"**What, **_**what**_** means**?" Kyuubi snapped.

"F-Fucking…" Naruto stuttered as if he'd be slapped for saying that word. Kyuubi sighed and took in some deep breaths to calm himself. He had hoped that this conversation would be entertaining to him but now it was just getting aggravating.

**"It means 'making love'…"** Kyuubi was hidden deep in Naruto subconscious so he couldn't see Naruto's face, per say, but he could almost _feel_ Naruto's blank and confused expression.

**"'getting' jiggy with it..?"**

Again with the confused look. Kyuubi groaned in frustration. He was basically humiliating himself by saying these absurd things to describe having sex!

**"Doing IT….? Having sexual intercourse? Getting banged?"** Again there was just the awkward silence. **"You know what!? Next time you see you're precious Uchiha, go up to him and say 'I want you to pound into my cute little ass nice and hard' and you'll find out what getting fucked means. K?"** Kyuubi said, his patience wearing thin.

"Okeedokee Kyu-chan!"

**"Don't call me that!"**

"What are you gonna do about it?" Naruto shot back. Kyuubi didn't answer but he snickered as he thought of ways of getting back at the boy. And he made a mental note to make his punishment worse with every time the boy called him 'Kyu-chan'.

He was quickly jolted out of his evil thoughts though when loud shouting was heard from outside the door and Yugito (the multi color haired girl with the two tailed cat demon or something you remember her? Okay good.) slammed the door open, her breathing was ragged and her eyes were flitting wildly around in order to spot his captain but she could only see the blonde kid.

"Where' Kyuubi!?" She shouted desperately, shaking the blonde to get the answer out of him.

**"Naruto, Let me take over for a little while okay?"** Kyuubi said and when Naruto and relaxed, Kyuubi slowly spread his soul and will throughout Naruto's lithe body and took control over it.

"Yugito, Relax and tell me what is happening. I am Kyuubi, I have done the ritual on the blonde." The blonde's voice was deeper and his eyes had turned a deep crimson, signaling that Kyuubi had taken over the boy. Kyuubi had said this calmly so as to try and soothe the frantic demon. She nodded in understanding and started to explain.

"It's Shukaku! He's gone completely mad! He may be lower class than us, but he's putting up one hell of a fight! And he's set the ship on fire! If we don't abandon ship before The fire spreads to the weaponry and canons than this whole ship is gonna explode with us on it! Hurry sir! We must leave immediately!" She yelled and urgently shoved the blonde out of the room, but Kyuubi forced his way back in and grabbed the scroll he needed, since it was all he could really carry, and started to run side by side with the now taller woman.

**"Jeez Naruto, you're so Short! How can you stand it! Remind me to get you some high heels when we go to the next port."** Kyuubi snickered. Naruto started yelling and howling in the back of his mind, where Kyuubi used to be.

Both Yugito and Kyuubi skidded to a halt when Shukaku suddenly appeared in front of them. His left arm had a huge gash in it, where blood seeped out and onto the floor, and he walked as if in a trance. Kyuubi could also see several second and third-degree burns along his body and his clothes were singed and ripped. His whole body moved fluidly towards them, bloodlust written all over his face.

"Shukaku! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Kyuubi demanded while tightening his grip on the scroll he had clenched between his arms and chest. Shukaku growled and lunged towards his so called Captain.

"I trusted you! You said you would get us all a 'host' by 'day of the red moon'. Well guess what Kyuubi, It's in three days and I don't see that Gaara kid anywhere! Do you plan on finding him and doing the ritual within less than three days?! Forget you Kyuubi! I'll Find him myself! I'll just be taking that scroll and be on my way…" He hissed as he lunged at the blonde again, but even if Kyuubi was in a different body he still had his knowledge and experience, so he could still easily dodge the attacks.

Shukaku's punches and kicks became more violent as his patience wore out.

"Give me the damn scroll Kyuubi!"

"No!" Kyuubi shouted in a whiny voice, or it seemed whiny because he was in Naruto's body.

Yugito, getting tired of just watching them fight, stepped in the middle of them and quickly backhanded Shukaku right in the face.

**"OH! PWNed!!! That dude just got pimp slapped!"** Naruto shouted and Kyuubi chuckled because he knew Naruto didn't even know what 'pimp' meant and the fact that Naruto was being so childish.

Shukaku was lying on the floor, panting heavily; he was finally feeling his exhaustion kicking in. He soon fell unconscious. Yugito sniffed in annoyance, but froze when she smelt something. Kyuubi noticed and also sniffed the air. It smelt of smoke and burning wood. The ship was on fire! They needed to get the heck outta there, and fast!

Kyuubi and Yugito started running down the hall as fast as they could.

**"Wait! What about Shukaku! You can't just leave him there!"** Naruto shouted, trying to gain control over his body again so he could help the fallen pirate.

**"No Gaki! Jut let us leave 'im!"** Kyuubi shouted in his mind, trying to get Naruto to calm down.

**"No! Kyuubi! He's one of your men for kami sake! You're just gonna leave him there!?" **Naruto shouted stubbornly. Kyuubi sighed and gave up. He quickly turned around and started speeding off back down the hall.

"Sir, You're going the wrong way!" Yugito shouted while she stopped for her captain.

"Go on ahead! Don't worry about me! Just go!" Kyuubi shouted back but he never stopped. The she-demon seemed hesitant but she believed in her captain and continued to dash up the stairs and rush to the edge of the ship, towards the life boats.

Kyuubi hurriedly jumped over Shukaku's body, turned, grabbed hold of his arm, tossed him over his shoulder and onto his back, while he sped forward towards where he was running previously. He did this all in one fluid movement.

**"Sugoi!" **Naruto exclaimed in awe at how graceful and agile Kyuubi was. Naruto didn't even know his body could do that. Kyuubi would've chuckled at Naruto's stupidity but he couldn't get himself to do so, what with holding a person almost two times his size and trying to avoid fires.

He went to jump up the stairs but stopped immediately when he realized that they were blocked by large flames. His eyes widened in horror and he turned around in a complete circle to look for another way out but he only could find one. The only other hallway that wasn't engulfed in flames was the one towards the kitchen. He shrugged and sped off down that hallway.

Kyuubi stopped as he reached the door to the kitchen. He lifted his leg and shoved his foot against the closed door a few times before it swung open. He quickly sped in and slammed the door behind himself just as a giant flame seared his right foot.

"Shit" Kyuubi hissed in pain as he dropped Shukaku's unconscious body onto the floor and slid down to his knees.

"Now look what you got us into! If we didn't have to go back we'd be in the life boats safe and sound!" Kyuubi scolded. Naruto placed his fists on his hips and stuck out his tongue defiantly.

"Kit… I think…(huffhuff) you need… (pant) to take over for now… I've used up too… much energy…" Kyuubi said and started to pant harshly. Naruto nodded and was allowed to take back his body once again.

Naruto fliched his eyes around the room curiously but regretted it as he saw two lifeless bodies on the floor, covered in blood. He gulped and forced himself to look away and find a way out of this mess.

_What the hell am I gonna do know?_

☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻BackWithSasuke!☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻

"Sasuke! Is that you!? Kakashi! Why is he on your ship!?" Tsunade yelled. She knew Sasuke went missing but she never expected the boy to become a pirate!

' _Well.. I guess that would sort of make sense, seeing as his asshole of a brother is a marine. And what's a marines worst enemy? A pirate_… '

"Well… You see… About that… Ummm…" Kakashi said and faltered A LOT. Tsunade crossed her arms under her breasts and tapped her foot impatiently while turning to Sasuke for the answer.

"I didn't feel like staying in the castle anymore and I forced Kakashi to bring me with him." Sasuke said in a complete emotionless voice, but inside he was freaking out.

' _Okay first my dobe goes missing, then _she _has to come along and delay our whole search! He could be being beaten or molested at this very moment! What if he's in a life or death situation and we're not there to help him!? Oh she'll regret it if he has more than a scratch on his head. I don't care if she has unnatural strength from the gods, I'll kill her, and Kyuubi too…. and Itachi just because he pisses me off. _'

Sasuke glared at Tsunade and she just glared back.

"After your parents died I was nice enough to take you in and you just go ahead and run away! You know how worried we were!?" Tsunade yelled.

"We would've kicked him off and sent his butt over to you if we knew he was i royalty /i " Sai chimed in and fake-smiled towards Sasuke. The taller raven growled menacingly and went to go punch the boy in the face but he was held back by Kakashi.

"And Itachi! Where do you think You're going!!?" Tsunade screeched. "I've been looking for you too, young man!" She scolded and slapped him over the head. He hissed in pain and went to try and sneak away but there weren't many escape routes, seeing as they were in a boat surrounded by masses of water.

"Oh and Kakashi, What _did_ happen to this ship? Were you attacked?" She asked as she looked at the various piles of debris and the fallen mast. (She seems to have a short attention span)

"Yeah well, we _were_ attacked but.. you see… it was by Kyuubi…" Kakashi mumbled. Tsunade froze and widened her eyes.

"And you're still _alive_ !!" Jaraiya screeched this time.

"Only because of Naruto…" Sasuke mumbled, and everyone bowed their heads as they got flash backs of the blonde haired blue eyed ball of energy.

"Naruto? Never heard of him. Did he die or somethin'?" Jaraiya asked uncertain.

"Naruto… Was a really great kid who just wanted some friends…" Sakura said sadly.

"And no. He's not dead. We were actually going to go search for him once we were done cleaning up this mess. He was taken by Kyuubi—"

"And we ARE going to get him back." Sasuke said interrupting Shikamaru.

"Oh no you don't! I'm still your step-mother and I'm ordering you to stay away from Kyuubi!" Tsunade yelled furiously. Jaraiya tried to calm her down by putting a hand on her shoulder but he was lucky he didn't get it snapped off with the way Tsunade grabbed his wrist.

" _Yes_ We are! I don't care what you say! We're getting him back!" Sasuke shouted stubbornly and he didn't care that we basically didn't have an emotionless mask anymore; he was going to get through to her, and get his Naruto back!

"Stop being so obstinate and conceited! He's probably already dead anyway!"

"I'm not going to believe that until I see it with my own eyes!"

"Why do you care about him so much!?"

"Because I love him!" Sasuke slapped his hands over his mouth and he stood there, frozen. He had no idea he had those kinds of feelings for the dobe, and he guessed the others didn't know either; with the way they were looking at him.

Naruiko was slightly surprised as well, but she didn't let it show. She laughed at the thought of her lil' brother having a fanclub. And he had a big one at that. He got all the gays and she could get the straights. They made the perfect team. Ha!

Tsunade looked worried and hesitant now. She wasn't worried because Sasuke was a homosexual or anything; she was never the kind to judge someone by their sexuality, but she was worried that he would go after this Naruto kid and not come back alive.

"And I'm guessing that everyone else wants to go get this boy back also…?" Tsunade sighed when everyone nodded instantly. Sakura had a smug and triumphant look on her face as Shino gave her 10 gold crowns (the gold coin things). They had made a bet on whether Sasuke loved Naruto or Not. She won, of course, and she didn't really mind about Sasuke not liking her anymore; she moved from being a Sasuke fan to a Yaoi fan (Specifically Sasunaru Yaoi. Lol)

"Alright… But if we go then you're taking my ship!"

* * *

**I would like to thank everyone for their comments! They make me so happy!! I don't need anymore Comments now. I'm happy with the comments i've gotten. Though you can still commment if you want i don't mind. Love you guys! And thanks for still reading this story even though it's sorta going down hill now (or atleast I think it is.) w/e. **


	22. Burn Babeh Burn!

Chapter 21

Naruto looked over at the scroll and glared at it for a second before then looking towards Shukaku's motionless body. He sighed heavily and then looked towards the door in irritation. Smoke was slowly seeping through the bottom and top of the door. Naruto wasn't completely stupid; he knew that he was running out of time and oxygen.

He waved his hands around frantically to try and blow away the thick smoke that was starting to fill his lungs. He would've asked for advice from Kyuubi but the demon had fallen asleep as soon as Naruto had taken over his body again, he could even hear the obnoxious snoring in the back of his mind.

"Shit!" Naruto shouted as the wooden door suddenly caught on fire. The amount of smoke doubled and he started coughing nonstop. He quickly looked around to find some way out of this. Naruto froze when he spotted a small bucket of water. He grabbed it and dumped some of the water on Shukaku then himself, so that the fire was less likely to burn them. He quickly grabbed the scroll and Shukaku so he could drag them as far away from the fiery door as he could.

' **Kyuubi! Wake up dammit! I need you! I don't know what to do!! **' Naruto shouted in his mind. He was relieved when Kyuubi answered almost immediately. His voice sounded thick and strained but Naruto could still understand him.

**'What's wrong Gaki**? '

**'The door just went into flames and I don't know how to get out of here! **' Naruto shouted frantically.

**'Okay first I need you to calm down! You aren't going to be able to do anything unless you relax first. /b Kyuubi advised and he waited until Naruto's heart rate calmed a little before continuing. b ' Okay I may have an idea, but I'm not sure if it'll work. Okay, Do you see a bunch of crates stacked behind you? **' Naruto turned around and saw some large wooden boxes stacked up high.

**'yes**' 

**'Okay now… Push them over and you should see a square opening. It's an elevator like thing. We used to use it to bring up food and supplies but we never use it anymore. You should be able to fit in it, along with Shukaku**. 

Naruto nodded and ran/limped over to the boxes. He still had that burn on his foot and it didn't help with moving. Once he was over there he placed his shoulder on the side of the crates and pushed roughly on it. He made a couple more hard pushed before the boxes finally fell to the side. Naruto looked and saw what Kyuubi had described. The blonde was a little wary about the size though; it would be a tight fit for both him and Shukaku.

'**Hurry Gaki, we don't have much time**!' 

Naruto shook his head to clear away any doubt and swiftly made his way to the unconscious Shukaku, while ignoring the pain in his foot. He picked up the heavy body and placed into the metal opening. He about to crawl in as well but was stopped by Kyuubi.

'**Wait! Don't forget the Scroll! If you don't get it then I won't know how to change us back when the eclipse is over**!' 

Naruto grabbed the scroll just before the flames could get to it and turned back to the small elevator thing. He crawled in and shut the small door.

'**Okay now what?' **

'**There should be a rope next to you. Keep pulling on it and it should make the elevator go up and bring you to the deck'. **Kyuubi explained.

Naruto reached out in the dark and found the rough material that he recognized as the rope. He pulled on it and felt the metal box-like thing he was in go up as he pulled. He quickly tugged and tugged on it until it came an abrupt halt. He let go and glad that the elevator thing didn't fall.

The blonde opened the door and widened his eyes when he saw that the whole deck was in flames. There were huge gapes in the floor and all the lifeboats were gone. He climbed out hastily and pulled Shukaku onto his back and held onto the scroll with one hand.

**Kyuubi! All the life boats are gone! What am I gonna do now!? The ship is sinking too! **

** I don't know**! 

Naruto was surprised to hear that the demon sounded a little panicky, and it made Naruto loose most of his hope. He stomped his foot determinedly and ran to the side of the sip. He looked down, over the railing and spotted a lot of fallen pieces of wood. The water had washed the boards of the fire and they were just floating there. The blonde took his chance and hopped on the railing. He looked down for a second before bracing himself and jumping off. He landed in the water right next to the large wooden flat timber. Naruto struggled to reach the surface for air.

The weight of Shukaku and him were tiring and he didn't know if he could stay above the surface for much longer. The waves were also thrashing him around, which wasn't helping very much. He reached out and grasped onto the large piece of wood that was starting to drift away, and tried to pull himself up. Naruto set the scroll on top of it and began to lift Shukaku next. He had just gotten the demon onto it when a large wave started coming towards them. Naruto panicked and struggled to pull himself onto the board but the water got to him before he could and the tide was started to pull him under.

He recklessly waved his arms around in an attempt to get back to the surface for air, but he was feeling dizzy and his limbs became numb and useless. His vision started to abandon him and before he knew it, he had blacked out.

**Oh no you don't Naruto! I'm not gonna die like this! ** Kyuubi growled and took over the boys body.

☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻

"Oh hell no!" Itachi screeched and pointed in disbelief at the man that was bound and tied up in front of him. "I am NOT staying on the same ship as this traitor!" Itachi whined and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Itachi shut up or we're throwing your scrawny ass over board like your little shark friend!" Tsunade yelled while pointing to Kisame, who was thrashing around in the water next to the ship. (He was being a bad boy, let's just leave it at that.) Itachi gulped and nodded but continued to glare at Orochimaru, who just ignored him.

"Good… now that we have that handled…" Tsunade said.

Everybody was on board, except for a bunch of Kakashi's crewmembers, Tobi, Shino and Konohamaru. He had left them there to watch over the ship and there wasn't enough room on Tsunade's ship. Sure, they complained about not being able to come along, but Tsunade changed their minds, quiet brutally. Sai and Kiba were busy arguing about who would be the one to get to be the hero and dramatically rescue Naruto when they got to Kyuubi's ship, with Akamaru barking randomly. Sakura was discussing remedies and sharing health based stuff with Tsunade, whose temper had now dissipated. Neji and Shikamaru were having an intellectual conversation (I'm not even gonna bother explaining that since I have a mental capacity of sqwuat!). Naruiko was keeping to herself. Chouji was in the kitchen busy giving the other cooks hints on how to make the best chicken ever! Lee was currently chasing Gaara around the ship…. Gaara was busy being chased. Sasuke was brooding in a far off corner of the deck. Kakashi and Jaraiya were busy making perverted comments and discussing ideas for the king's next book (He was also an author of the very porn books that Kakashi always reads…. Coincidence?) Orochimaru and Itachi were glaring at each other still. Sasori and Deidara were Pointing and laughing at Kisame's misfortune. ((And am I forgetting anyone?)) Umm… Oh yeah Gai was doing… youthful… things… anyway!

Sasuke had his arms crossed and he was glaring into space and thinking about what he had said before.

' _I told myself that I wouldn't fall in love with that idiot! When did it happen? When did I start having feelings for the moron? Maybe when we bumped into eachother that one day…? Yeah that had to be it! He must have something on him that makes people fall in love with him once someone touched him! Pfft! Well I'm not gonna fall for it! Uh-uh. Not me! Tch who am I kidding.,,? I'm in love and I might as well admit defeat… Screw pride! I'm getting him back_! Sasuke continued thinking about the hot and cute blonde but then he stopped when Sai started walking towards him.

"Hey there! You look sexually frustrated… You thinking of Naruto again?" Sai said with a smirk on his face. Sasuke stared blankly at Sai who pointed downwards. Sasuke hesitated before looking down to where Sai was pointing. He blushed when he realized that the area on his pants between his legs had bulged. He had a boner and he didn't even realize it!

' _What the hell?! When did that happen!?_ '

Sasuke quickly took off his black jacket and put it over his lap to hide his current… (cough cough) "problem" ((snicker)). Sai chuckled hollowly and moved forward, unknown to Sasuke, who was still trying to hide his erection.

"Want me to help you with that?" Sai whispered huskily in the Uchiha's ear and gave the lobe a quick lick. Sasuke's blush immediately disappeared and he punched Sai square in the face.

"Fuck you…" Sasuke growled.

"Is that an offer?" Sai asked in amusement. Sasuke wanted to beat the shit out of Sai but he would have a problem walking or running with his large erection and all…

"Hey everyone! Look!!" Neji yelled and ran towards the side of the ship while pointing out something. Everyone else also ran to the side of the ship to see what had the Hyuuga so excited, except Orochimaru, because he was tied up and everything.

Sasuke slowly got up and tied his jacket around his waist, making sure it hid his boner, while he pushed his way through everyone. He froze when he saw that it was a ship, but it was completely on fire; large amounts of smoke was rising into the air, and the raven haired teen wondered why they didn't notice it before. Sasuke stopped when he recognized that the ship was actually Kyuubi's ship.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out while grabbing the railing. His eyes were wide and he was desperately trying to look for any sign of the blonde.

The sun was setting at this moment and the color of the sky had grown orange and red, which reflected on the water, making it look like it was fire itself. Sasuke continued looking at the ship as it fell apart and the rough waves would break apart parts of the ship, piece by piece. Naruiko was also looking onward in shock and confusion.

"Kyuubi…" She whispered as a tear rolled down her face. She had been trying to contact her captain for a while now, but he never answered. She was worried for Naruto and Kyuubi.

Everyone gasped and covered their eyes as the ship suddenly exploded into a million pieces. Some of the larger rubble made it's way onto Tsunade's ship, but nobody got hurt. Everyone slowly lowered their arms to see that the ship could no longer be recognized as a ship, but just a bunch of debris and rubble.

Kakashi had his head down solemnly and he began to walk away but he saw something in the corner of his eye. He looked up to see large pieces of the burning ship floating towards them, but one of them had a person on it. He shouted and pointed it out to everyone, which made them look away from the remains of Kyuubi's ship to see what it was the one-eyed captain saw.

Naruiko and Gaara immediately recognized the person to be Shukaku. Gaara hissed and backed away while Naruiko ran to the side of the ship and jumped onto the wooden plank smoothly. She picked up the man in her arms and the scroll that was standing next to him. She jumped back onto the ship, without the use of a ladder too, and set Shukaku down on the deck.

Some people gasped and glared while others stayed completely silent. Kiba's hands shook in anger and his face started turning slightly red.

"I remember him! He was the one with Kyuubi when they attacked our ship!" Kiba snarled and Akamaru started growling menacingly in agreement.

Naruiko glared at them and they immediately shut up.

"And he might know what happened to Naruto and Kyuubi, so shut up and help me out!" She yelled, which wasn't really like her at all. Sakura was about to launch forward and help, her nurse instincts kicking in, but Shukaku's body stirred and his eyelids fluttered open to reveal piercing yellow eyes. He tried to sit up but stopped and groaned in pain.

"Shukaku… Are you alright?" Naruiko asked kindly. The demon widened his eyes when he noticed where he was and who was sitting next to him.

"I'm fine." He bit out. He always had a soft spot for Naruiko for some reason. Maybe because they sort of acted the same some times and they kind of had a connection…

"Good…" Naruiko said right before slamming her fist into his stomach. Shukaku's knees bent and his head lurched upward as he grabbed his stomach and growled in pain. He rolled to his side and coughed out some blood.

"Now what the fuck happened to the ship and where is Kyuubi!?" She shouted furiously.

Shukaku's answer was low and he was mumbling.

"Speak louder you bastard." Naruiko ordered. Everyone on the sidelines took a step back, except for Sasuke, he was glaring at Shukaku with the intensity of a thousand suns, but too bad for him that the demon was used to getting glares like that.

"I said 'I burned the ship!'" Shukaku yelled.

"Why the hell would you do a thing like that!?" Sasuke, Naruiko and Sakura shouted at the same time.

Shukaku paused to give an impressed look at how in tune they were when they said that before answering.

"Because Kyuubi promised that I would have a host by the next eclipse, but it's in two days! He promised and he let the kid go! He's a conceited bitch and I hate him! I hate… him…" Shukaku shouted and tears of frustration made its way down his face. Naruiko looked taken aback; she had never seen Shukaku cry before in her life.

"Calm down Shukaku… Now… tell me, what happened to Kyuubi and Naruto? Where are they?" Naruiko asked while putting a calming hand on the demon's shoulder. Shukaku took in a couple of deep, cleansing breaths to calm himself down. Kyuubi had taught him to do that when he started acting up.

"Kyuubi had done the ritual to the blonde kid and it was successful… I was jealous and I tried to kill him but I lost… I'm supposed to be dead right now! Why!? Why did that brat save me!?" Shukaku demanded but he got no answer. He growled angrily.

"Last thing I remember is seeing the kid, He was carrying me on his back and he was trying to save me… But why?! I tried to kill him…why would someone try to save a demon like me!?" Shukaku continued to mumble to himself. Naruiko sighed when she realized that that was all she would get out of him. She was sure that Kyuubi and Naruto were still alive though. She looked over at Sasuke and smirked; he was thinking the same thing. Sasuke looked back at her and they nodded to each other; making a silent deal to cooperate with each other.

"What's this ritual thing that he mentioned earlier?" Jaraiya asked.

Naruiko stayed silent for a while before she stood up. She was about to explain, but Shukaku started growling at her. She looked at him questioningly. The demon stopped growling and looked down sadly; he hated talking about it to mortals. They just didn't understand what it was like for demons, much like himself. Naruiko nodded in understanding.

"I will only explain it to Sasuke and Tsunade, because I can trust them to keep this to themselves. Now... follow me and I'll explain everything inside. Oh! And Shukaku, if you cause any trouble on this ship you'll be dealing with me. Got it?" Naruiko warned. Shukaku hissed in irritation but stopped and nodded obediently. He knew when to obey, and going against her was never a good thing…

Naruiko made a small smile and started walking off to go inside the ship, with Sasuke and Tsunade following right behind. The deck was completely silent until…

"I don't get it!" Sai wailed causing everyone to turn away and ignore him. Sakura just shook her head and slapped the brunette on the back of the head.

"Meanies!"


	23. Kyuchan's a naughty boy

Chapter 22

Naruto just sat there in the sand, looking completely confused. Last thing he remembered was drowning in the middle of the ocean while trying to save Shukaku. But now… now he found himself stranded on a large deserted island in the middle of nowhere (most likely)

"Kyuubi…?"

**Mmmm? **

"Question…"

**Yes Gaki? **

"…..WHERE ARE WE!?"

Kyuubi winced at the sheer volume of Naruto's voice.

**I'm not exactly sure… Ummm… if I'm not mistaken… We should be on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Or was it the Atlantic…? I'm not really sure. But I believe that your little 'posse' should be close by. 'cause look you can see the smoke near our ship**. 

Naruto turned around and looked over the ocean to see a small string of smoke rising in the distance. It was too far away to see anything else, but it was close enough to see the island he was on if his friends were over there.

"But… Why would you think that they would be over there? I don't think that they would really bother looking for me." Naruto sad and curled up so that his knees were tucked under his chin and he let his fingers play with the sand that he sitting on.

**What the hell are you talking about!? Those pirates would do anything to get you back! Trust me… You know, when I was on your ship and I had your friends tied to the mast, they were giving me the dirtiest glare I've ever witnessed when I mentioned your name. **

Naruto stayed silent.

**Why would you think that they wouldn't look for you? **

"Shukaku said that—"

**Wait wait wait! **_**Shukaku**_** told you!? And you actually believed him!!? Trust me Gaki, I wouldn't be surprised if they were on there way here right this second. **

Naruto smiled at this and his aura changed from depressed to happy. Kyuubi groaned when he saw Lollypops and other sweet things float by in Naruto's mind.

Naruto stopped when he got this sudden urge to go exploring. He looked behind him to see the enormous forest/swamp thing. He gulped in fear but he got up on his feet and stared at it for a while to see if it was safe to go near it.

He listened for any noises, but he couldn't hear a thing. Nothing. It was just completely silent, and that scared him even more.

**Scared are we**? Kyuubi snickered evilly.

Naruto growled and stomped his foot determinedly. He marched off into the forest without knowing what he would get himself into.

☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻

"So… You mean that during the eclipse a demon must join bodies with a virgin host in order for them to not go psycho and shit, and they must separate from the body the day after the eclipse, and that's what Kyuubi did to this Naruto kid?" Tsunade said while scratching her head in disbelief. Sasuke seemed to be understanding the whole situation, but he didn't seem to like the idea.

"Okay well—"

"Hey! Your majesty! We can see an island close by! Do you think we should stop there?" A random crewmember called.

"Do whatever you want I don't care!" Tsunade called back while waving her hand in a gesture to leave her alone. "And you guys can go now. Have fun exploring or whatever pirates do…" She said while yawning and heading towards her cabin to have a peaceful sleep. She was worn out and needed to recharge.

Sasuke shrugged and walked out onto the deck just as some of the small life boats dropped down. He looked around and saw that they were getting close to a large island. He stared at for a while. There was something strange about the island. He could feel a strange energy emitting off of it.

"Don't you wanna go check it out?" Sakura said playfully as she walked over to the grumpy raven.

"Hn…" He replied.

"Yes? Oh okay then off you go!" She cheered while giving the teen a shove, causing him to tumble forward and over the edge of the ship. He landed in the water with a loud splash. Sakura peered over the edge and suppressed a giggle as she saw Sasuke immediately resurface and start shouting out curses.

Kakashi came out of nowhere and threw a bucket at the thrashing boy in the water. It hit Sasuke right on the head.

"What did I tell you about cursing!?" Kakashi shouted, but then walked off right before Sasuke could say anything else.

"Damn Kakashi…" Sasuke mumbled as he lowered himself in the water so that only his eyes and head were visible. The brunette reluctantly swam to one of the smaller boats drifting towards the island, which had Lee, Gaara, Neji, and Sai already in it. Lee helped Sasuke climb into the boat, and started chatting away to Gaara, who had a vein throbbing near his temple, but otherwise seemed calm and collected.

"So…. What are we supposed to do now?" Neji asked once they landed on the sandy shore. Lee was about to eagerly answer, but was interrupted by a loud, high-pitched scream. It was long and filled with fear, and Sasuke couldn't help but find the shriek rather familiar…

Everyone looked in the direction of where the scream came from, which was in the jungle-like forest that covered most of the island. Everyone slowly got out of the small boat and began to make there way to the thick forest.

"uuuhhhh… What WAS that?" Sai asked aloud, which was the same question that everyone else was thinking.

All of a sudden the bushes in front of them started stirring and someone popped out the shrubbery. All Sasuke saw was a blur of yellow and orange, before he was knocked out of the way. He quickly spun around to see a person running across the shore and towards the water. Suddenly the person stopped and turned around. Sai, Lee, Sasuke, and Gaara gasped and gaped at who they saw.

It was Naruto!

They all stood there stunned beyond belief.

"Don't just stand there Bakas! Get over here before that _thing_ gets to you!!" Naruto shouted and pointed behind them.

Sasuke just stood there, unable to move, but then he flinched when something hit him in the back of the head. He fell to his knees and looked back to see what had hit him. It was… a wing?

Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized the creature that was emerging from the forest. It had large bat-like wings and a long slithery body. It looked almost like a dragon, and it was really big, but it had white feathers all over it's body and piercing blue eyes. It also had long pearly white horns growing backwards from it's head. And instead of breathing fire, it froze anything it breathed on. Naruto laughed nervously when the creature glared at him and started hissing menacingly.

"Okay look here! I didn't know those were your eggs! I don't even LIKE eggs! Those things were twice my size, and as hard as a rock, so how do you think I could even end up eating them!?" Naruto yelled while dodging a blue stream of light that the creature just blew. The water behind him immediately froze and the beam narrowly missed the ship that was floating along. The dragon-like creature growled and started stepping towards the blonde.

Sasuke and Gaara immediately took off running and stopped in front of Naruto. They spread out their arms so that they could make a barrier around the boy. Sai and Lee were hugging each other and shaking in fear. They were too scared to react.

The dragon moved over to them in a fluid motion while folding it's wings down and swishing it's tail around threateningly.

" _Move little ones. I'm only here for the blonde one. _'' It hissed.

"No" Sasuke said, standing his ground. Gaara nodded in agreement. The creature growled and opened it's mouth wide. Acidic saliva dripped out of the large mouth and sizzled on the sand. It's long pointed teeth were clearly visible, and the trio could see a bright light forming in the back of it's throat.

Naruto quickly shoved his two friends to the side, just as a blue beam came out of the creatures mouth.

"Naruto!!" Sasuke yelled. He hated not being able to save his fiend. He hated being the one to be saved and he was unable to do anything about it.

When the blue light cleared, all that was left was a frozen trail, and there wasn't any sign of Naruto. Sasuke and Gaara looked around, and spotted Naruto right on top of the creatures head. He had his hands on his hips and he stood there triumphantly, like a superhero or something.

The dragon suddenly spread out it's wings and took off into the sky, causing Naruto to loose his balance and fall off it's head but he grabbed one of the things horns and held onto it for dear life.

"AAaaaahhhhhhH!!!!! Slow down!!! No! Why are you flying higher! NOOO!!! Sasuke!! Help meeeee!!!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke looked on helplessly as the creature flew up above the skies along with Naruto.

I **told you to leave the eggs alone! But Nooooooo! Nobody listens to the demon, who has been around for at least 320 years! ** Kyuubi scoffed.

"This isn't really a good time right now Kyuubi!! Lecture me later okay?!" Naruto shouted while gripping both of the dragon's horns and settling himself onto the back of it's neck, right behind the head.

Get off! You disgusting mortal!  The dragon screeched while speeding up and flying in sharp circles, to try and make Naruto fly off of it.

_Kyuubi! A little help!? _

** Alright fine! But you owe me**! Kyuubi shouted before taking over the boy's body.

"Alright listen here you stupid beast. This is Kyuubi no Kitsune. The fox demon. And I command you to land us back on the island immediately." Kyuubi hissed gave the creatures neck a good kick.

The dragon obeyed after finding out who it was that was on it's back. It wasn't stupid; it knew that Kyuubi was one of the most powerful demons and she could feel the power suddenly emanating off of the boy.

Sasuke sighed in relief when he saw the creature flying back down, and Naruto was still on it's back. He ran over and waited for the blonde to climb off the thing's back. Gaara was standing next to him, also waiting for the dobe.

Kyuubi accidentally slipped while trying to climb off the dragon's neck, but Sasuke caught him in time. Kyuubi flashed his red eyes towards the Uchiha and smirked.

"Oh my hero!" He shouted while wrapping his arms around the teen. Sasuke and Naruto blushed. Sasuke, because he thought that 'Naruto' was the one doing it, and you couldn't see Naruto's blush but Kyuubi could see that the boy's face was as red as a lobster.

' _Kyuubi_!! ' Naruto screeched.

Sasuke was frozen still, and Kyuubi could feel Gaara's jealousy rolling off him in waves. The demon smirked. The dragon snorted in amusement while flying off and back into the forest.

"I bet a big strong man like yourself can carry little ol' me to that boat, couldn't yeah?" Kyuubi said in a girlish way while twiddling with his small fingers. "I seem to have hurt my ankle while on the meany weany dragon's back."

_Kyuuuubbbiiii_ Naruto growled warningly.

"O-of co-course!" Sasuke blushed even more while carrying the boy over to the small boat. Gaara didn't move from his spot as he crossed his arms and tried glare a hole through the Uchiha's back.

Sai and Lee were still shivering and holding onto each other, but as soon as Sai realized what he was doing, he let go of the other teen, and started to wipe imaginary stuff off of his shirt.

"Great now I have Youth coodies! What did I do to deserve this!!" He yelled, but stopped when he saw Sasuke carrying Naruto over to the life boat. He skipped over to them. Lee snapped out of his daze and joined Sai in skipping to the two boys.

Sasuke set Naruto down inside the wooden life boat and sat himself next to the blonde. He had his face turned sideways so the Naruto couldn't see his red cheeks. Kyuubi chuckled in his mind so That only Naruto could hear as he leaned over to the taller teen.

**This is for calling me Kyu-chan! ** The demon shouted as he planted his lips onto Sasuke's cheek, and as the raven turned his head, Kyuubi quickly placed his lips on the other's.


	24. beware of the horny teme

Chapter 23

Naruto was frozen there, completely frozen. Kyuubi had given him his body back but it was while Sasuke had his lips on Naruto's still. And they hadn't budged from their positions for a good couple minutes. Sai was amazed at how long they were holding their breaths, but then he started to get worried when their faces started turning blue. Naruto was the first to faint from lack of oxygen and fell backwards, right into the shallow water. Sasuke just sat there, still stunned, and breathing heavily. Sai ran to Naruto's side and picked the sopping boy up. Naruto had those swirls in his eyes and his face was still a little blue.

"Naruto! You baka! Breath!!" Lee said while slapping the blonde's face. Naruto spluttered and squirmed, causing Sai to drop him back onto the shore, in the water.

"Look at what you did Sasuke!" Sai shouted while pointed towards the confused blonde.

"He started it!" Sasuke yelled while pointing over at Naruto, who still didn't know what was going on.

"I don't _care_ who started it! I'll finish it! So shut the fuck up and bring us back to the ship!" Gaara shouted, and everyone shut up and obeyed. Gaara was scary when he was out of character. (realize how I said OOC instead of angry because a nice and cute Gaara would be scary also. shivers)

Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Lee, and Sai all climbed the rope ladder up to the deck of the large ship. Everyone that was on board stopped what they were doing and stared at Naruto. Kakashi and his crew blinked a couple of times before bursting into cheers and glomping the poor blonde. Kiba was giving him a noogie, Sakura was lecturing him, and everyone else were giving him hugs and highfives.

"Naruto's back! Where did you find him Sasuke?" Kakashi asked when he was right next to the teen, who was on the other side of the ship, but he didn't answer Kakashi; he was too busy glaring at everyone who was touching what belonged to him (Naruto). Yes, he finally came to his senses and decided that he loved Naruto and that he wasn't going to let anyone have/touch him.

"You have that mother-hen and over-protective look in your eyes again." Kakashi stated and held back a giggle when Sasuke's face broke into a disgusted and confused look.

"'Again'? Since when have I ever acted overprotective?" Sasuke asked, while scrunching up his nose while he thought about it.

"There was this whole scene on it in chapter 10." Kakashi said and nodded to himself.

**F**LASH**B**ACK**F**LASH**B**ACK**F**LASH**B**ACK

**"Naruto will be fine. Neji is probably just showing him the 'crow's nest' up on the main mast." Kakashi said while folding his arms across his chest. Kakashi was probably the only one who was able to see Sasuke whine and be all frantic like this. **

"But I don't want Neji and Naruto being so close!" Sasuke said loudly. Kakashi chuckled at Sasuke's immaturity.

"You know… that possessive attitude of yours in gonna get you into a lot of trouble one of these days." Kakashi chuckled and grinned at the Uchiha.

"I am not possessive…" Sasuke denied while folding his arms and turning his head to the side childishly. Kakashi just chuckled.

"Oh then I guess your just overprotective of our dear little blond."

'That's it…. Kakashi you better watch your back 'cause you're gonna be dead in about a couple minutes.' Sasuke thought while turning away and he started storming off in the direction to where Neji left with Naruto, 

END FLASH BACK!

"Oh… That…" Sasuke said.

"You worried about me?" Naruto asked curiously while jumping onto Sasuke's back and wrapping his arms around the taller boy's shoulders. Sasuke accidentally let a blush creep onto his face when he suddenly remembered that kiss incident.

"No! Now get off me!" Sasuke shouted irrationally while pushing the smaller boy off him and storming off.

"…" Naruto just stood there. Shocked.

**See what you did!?** Naruto shouted at the demon that lived inside him.

**Look! It's not **_**my**_** fault that the guy has issues! He'll just have to get over them.**.

**But what if he hates me now…?** Naruto asked sadly and his whole face fell into a gloomy state.

"Don't worry Naruto. Sasuke is just a little too excited that you're back. He just needs to cool down a little. Give him time." Kakashi said sympathetically while watching as Sasuke stomped down the stairs to wander in the hallway.

**Maybe you should go help the kid out. Maybe you can even ask Sasuke about what fucking means. Like I told you before.** Kyuubi snickered. Naruto perked up at the idea and went skipping away, and he was gone before Kakashi could object.

"Sasuke! Wait up!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards said teen.

Sai, Neji, Gaara, and Itachi watched silently as Naruto went to catch up with the Uchiha. They all looked at each other, nodded, and then quietly followed the blonde. They made sure to not make a single noise, and they stopped when they came to a corner and they heard Naruto and Sasuke talking down it. They curled their hands around the edge of their ear so they could try to hear better.

"What is it dobe?" Sasuke asked, in an annoyed voice.

"Stupid otouto! You shouldn't speak to the person you love with such disrespected. How else is he gonna fuck him?" Itachi whispered harshly and Sai nodded in agreement. Gaara and Neji just ignored him and continued listening.

"Don't call me dobe you teme!" Naruto retorted loudly. There was silence for a couple of agonizing seconds, until Naruto decided to break the silence.

"Hey, Sasuke… Are you mad at me?" Naruto asked with a gloomy voice. "If I did something wrong then you can just tell me, y'know?" Naruto said in a soft voice, almost a whisper.

"When did I say I was mad at you?", Sasuke asked confused.

"Well… when a person yells at someone else, it usually means you're mad at them!" Naruto blurted out.

"Oh… That. I'm not mad at you… I just… want to be alone right now." Sasuke lied. He really wanted to be next to Naruto. Snogging the boy to death, but he couldn't bring himself to do so, without insulting his pride.

"Oh, _please_. Sasuke and his pride. He hasn't changed at all." Itachi whispered only loud enough for his fellow spies could hear.

"Oh… Okay. I was just making sure… I just didn't want you to be mad at me and all." Naruto said and they could hear Naruto's feet shuffle nervously against the floor. There was that awkward silence again, but Sasuke broke it this time.

"Well, if that's all you wanted to say, then I'll be leaving. Go spend time with Kiba and Hyuuga-bitch or somethin'." Sasuke scoffed and started to walk away again.

"Wait Sasuke! There's another question I wanted to ask…" Naruto said slowly, and started twiddling with his fingers and shuffling his feet again.

"Well?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"hey. What are you guys doing?" Jaraiya asked the four peepers, making them jump slightly. Itachi and Neji quickly grabbed the white haired old man and covered his mouth while Sai shushed him. They resumed listening, Jaraiya also. The king was really curious now.

"Well… Ummm… Kyuubi was talking to me about something… and he said he wouldn't explain it to me fully, so he told me to ask you…" Naruto started and dropped his eyes towards the floor so he didn't have to look Sasuke in the eye. He didn't know what 'fucking' meant and he didn't have the slightest clue the full meaning of 'sex', but he knew it was an embarrassing subject.

"What do you want to ask, dobe?!" Sauke's voice rose a little louder, due to his impatient attitude kicking in. Naruto let the insult slide this once and continued.

"Well… Ummm… I-I was w-wondering what 'Fucking' means. Like… what is 'sex'?" Naruto asked and dared to look up to see his friend's expression. Sasuke suddenly started to choke on air and his face was completely red. Naruto thought he may be dieing or something But Sasuke got himself under control, though the blush still didn't leave. Naruto could have sworn he heard giggling behind them, but he ignored it.

"Are you okay Sasuke!? I'm sorry! I never should have asked! I'm sorry! I knew I should've just bugged Kyuubi for the answer! Gah!" Naruto shouted while pulling a little at the roots of his blonde hair. Sasuke put a calming hand on the boys shoulder, making Naruto stop and look up at him. The raven lowered his head until his mouth was right next to the blonde's ear.

"Do you really want to know?" Sasuke asked in a husky and sexy voice that made Naruto shiver. All he could do was nod in answer.

Sasuke chuckled, sending more shivers through Naruto's smaller body. He slid his hands up Naruto's thighs, to his waist and rubbed it gently through the fabric of his shirt. Naruto's breath hitched at the sensation and he blushed furiously. Sasuke took his tongue and licked the blonde's ear slowly before taking his teeth and nipping at it a bit.

Naruto didn't know what was happening right now, the different feelings and sensations inside and outside of him. It was all new to him, but he liked it. A lot.

He let out a small yelp when Sasuke suddenly turned them slightly and pressed him up against the wall. Sasuke moved his hands so that they were underneath the boy's shirt, wandering around the hot, smooth skin. Naruto breathing became heavy and he moaned as Sasuke's fingers brushed over one of hiss nipples. Sasuke, liking Naruto's reaction, started pinching and gently twisting the hardening nub. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed hold of the taller boy's shoulders to keep himself up; his knees were starting to shake uncontrollably.

Sasuke abruptly stopped nipping the boy's ear so he could look at Naruto's face. His pinks lips were parted slightly while he panted, his eyes hidden behind full dark gold eyelashes, and golden blonde locks stuck to his face. Sasuke licked his lips in anticipation as he neared closer.

Naruto opened his eyes when he felt something soft touching his lips, but then he closed his eyes again when he realized that it was Sasuke kissing him. Sasuke smirked when he felt Naruto moving his lips against his own. The raven snuck his hands away from Naruto's nipples, which caused the blonde to whimper. The raven slide his hands down to the boys ass and gripped it roughly, needing It and massaging It, causing Naruto to gasp and moan. Sasuke smirked again and slid his tongue into his love's mouth. They intertwined tongues and battled for dominance. The kiss was messy due to their inexperience, but they didn't care. It was pleasurable all the same.

"Gaara, relax!" Itachi and Sai whispered harshly. Neji had fainted a while ago do to loss of blood (Nose bleed! XD) and Jaraiya was too busy giggling like the hentai he was as he wrote things down in a notebook he had with him.

"No! Not until I rip that bastard to shreds for touching Naruto!" Gaara growled protectively.

Itachi sighed in irritation and let the boy go. Sai couldn't hold the redhead back on his own so he just let go as well. They waited a couple of seconds and sighed and they heard Sasuke and Naruto screaming. All they saw was a blur of blonde, black, and red as the three raced past. Sasuke was running in front with Gaara right on his tail. Naruto was trying to catch up with Gaara and stop him from killing the raven haired boy, but his little leg's weren't helping him at all.

They all ended up on deck, where Sasuke ran up towards the booms on the main mast. He jumped up and grabbed hold of the wooden boom. He quickly pulled himself up, and started hissing at the redhead, who started snarling and barking at him. Everyone on the deck stared in silence. Kiba was biting his lip to keep from laughing. Naruto walked over to Gaara and flicked the redhead on the nose. Gaara whimpered slightly and rubbed the tip of his nose where he was flicked.

"Bad Gaara! Go sit over there, and be a good boy while I Get Sasuke-teme down!" Naruto ordered while pointing to the side of the ship where nobody else was. Gaara growled and glared defiantly. He hated being ordered around, but he obeyed once Naruto evened his glare. Naruto could be scary when he wanted to be.

**Never knew you could be a sadist kid**

**Sadist?**

**Never mind… just go get your precious lover down here, before he embarrasses himself further, though that doesn't really seem possible.** Kyuubi sighed dramatically.

Naruto turned and was abut to order Sasuke to come down when he saw someone in the corner of his eye. He turned his head slightly to see who it was and gasped when he saw. The person had long golden hair, the same color his own, that framed her face and flowed around her. She had sky blue eyes, like his, six whisker scars on her cheek, like his, but her face was expressionless, like How Sasuke used to be. Naruto felt tears sting in his eyes as he recognized her.

"Naruiko!"

* * *

dunDunDUN! muahahaha!

Love the smut! gotta love the smut! lol.


	25. Going a little crazy here!

Chapter 24

"Naruto… you know you can let her go now… I don't think she's going anywhere any time soon…" Sai said to Naruto, who was _still_ latched onto Naruiko. He had his arms wrapped around her right arm in a tight hold. Naruto pouted and stuck his tongue out at Sai and Neji who were standing in front of them.

"Put that tongue back in your mouth before I come over there and bite it off." Sai threatened with a chuckle. Naruto immediately slurped his tongue back inside the refuge of his mouth and blushed. Naruiko sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with her left hand, because her other arm was useless at the moment.

"Naruto…" She warned in an agitated voice. Naruto just whimpered slightly and held onto her even tighter. Sai snickered, while Neji grumbled in jealousy.

_Why wasn't Naruto hanging onto _me /i was what Neji was thinking at the moment..

**Hey Naru-chan… I think you should let her go now…** Kyuubi said calmingly while trying to get the boy off of her.

'fine…' Naruto said to Kyuubi while reluctantly removing his arms from Naruiko. She sighed in relief and moved her arm around to try and get the blood to go through it again, but she froze when she saw Naruto. His face was tilting downwards, and his shoulders were shaking slightly. She saw tiny drops of tears hit the wooden floor, making the wood a little darker. Naruto snapped his head up and looked at his sister as if she had betrayed him.

"Where were you this whole time?! I've been so worried about you! I'm so glad you're alright… I just don't want to loose you again…" Naruto said and hugged her tightly.

Instead of pushing him away this time, Naruiko just patted his head and hugged him back with her right arm.

"I'm sorry I didn't try to find you sooner Naruto, but Kyuubi needed me there and all…" Naruiko said softly. Sai, Neji, and Itachi's jaws dropped at the display of affection the heartless and emotionless Naruiko was showing. Itachi was just passing by to find and torment Sasuke but he couldn't help noticing Naruiko and Naruto (hard to i not /i Notice them…).

"Wait… You were with Kyuubi…?" Naruto repeated in a growl.

"Why didn't you tell me!?!" Naruto shouted and let go of her.

"Ummmm.." Naruiko said, but Naruto didn't seem to hear her. He was passing back and forth angrily.

"What do you mean 'You never asked'?! You should've told me that my SISTER was onboard your ship! A member of your _crew_ "

There was a long silence. Naruiko understood that he was actually talking to Kyuubi in his head, but because Itachi, Neji, and Sai weren't told about the sealing ritual, they thought Naruto may just be loosing it. Not that he ever had it….

"I don't like that tone you're using!" Naruto warned aloud and started tapping his foot.

"Yes I'm mad at you!"

"No! I don't care how sorry you are!"

Sai and Neji exchanged confused glances while Itachi snickered and snuck away to find Sasuke and tell him that his precious Naruto has finally lost his mind.

"Wait… what? I am _not_ talking out loud… Am I?" Naruto turned around to see Neji and Sai looking at him like he was crazy, and Naruiko just stood there patiently.

"Oops…" Naruto said and laughed nervously. Sai and Neji still didn't budge. Naruto took this as his chance to run away, and that's exactly what he did, right after giving his Sister a hug.

Naruto ran down the stairs that led to the inside of the ship and raced through the narrow wooden hallway. He didn't stop running until something large came in front of him and he was knocked backwards with a nasty thud. He groaned in pain and rubbed his nose and forehead where he was hit wile he looked up to see what stopped him. It was a door!

"Oh my god! Are you okay?!" a feminine voice shouted. Naruto saw a woman poke her head past the door and came to sit at his side. She had dirt blonde hair and light hazel eyes. He also saw that she was wearing very high quality clothing and she had huge breasts. Naruto knew that she couldn't be a pirate, but she looked really familiar…

"Yeah I'm fine" Naruto gritted out while climbing to his feet slowly. She held onto his arm lightly to make sure he wouldn't fall and smiled when he was finally back on his feet.

"So… I'm guessing you're Naruto." She said thoughtfully. Naruto grinned sweetly at her and nodded.

"Yes ma'am. You look really familiar! Have we met before?" Naruto asked while trying to place in his mind where he had seen her before.

"My name is—"

"Oh wait! Now I remember you! You were in the Konoha bar that one time! Treasure Isle! I didn't recognize you because you were wearing a hoodie that time! I still can't believe you drank all that Sake in _one_ minute! Mr.Smith (bartender) had to restock on the Sake that same day!" Naruto said excitedly while waving his arms around. Tsunade looked worried at first, but then she remembered that Jaraiya wasn't hear to scold her at the moment, so she just smiled down at the boy and nodded.

"That's me alright! That was a while ago though! I can't believe you would still remember that…" She said.

"Why _wouldn't _I remember that! And you told the coolest stories when you were there." Naruto exclaimed while jumping up and down slightly.

Tsunade chuckled at how enthusiastic and happy this boy was. He was the complete opposite of Sasuke.

' _well like they always say "Opposites attract…" I Gotta hand it to them on this one…_ ' Tsunade thought.

"Tsunade! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Naruto and Tsunade looked sideways to see a white haired man stomping his way down the hall.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked while pointing to the spiky haired man. He was also wearing expensive looking clothes, so Naruto guessed that the two must know each other well then.

"Oh yes. Naruto, this is my husband, Jaraiya…" She said as said man stopped next to them. He looked down at Naruto, who was grumbling about his small height, and blinked at him a few times. Then the man smirked and chuckled pervertedly when he remembered that this was the boy that Sasuke was fooling around with yesterday. He was going to comment about it, but he stopped when he felt a dark aura behind him. It was a very familiar, dark aura… He slowly turned his head to see Sasuke Uchiha glaring at him, as if daring the man to say anything perverted. Jaraiya gulped loudly and shut his mouth. Sasuke smirked triumphantly while he made his way towards Naruto.

Itachi had been telling him to go check and make sure Naruto was alright, and the boy seemed fine to him. Sasuke sighed at how worked up he got, about something _Itachi_ had said. He shouldn't have believed him, but that doesn't stop him from worrying about his dobe.

"Idiot…" Sasuke grunted while bopping Naruto on the head lightly.

"What did I do this time Teme?!" Naruto whined will rubbing his head, where it was abused.

Sasuke didn't say anything and just ignored him. Naruto growled and was about to attack the boy when Tsunade cut in.

"I see you've already met my step-son, Sasuke Uchiha." Tsunade said while nodding towards said raven-haired beauty.

"Step… son…" Naruto repeated slowly.

"So that means that she's your mom?!" Naruto asked happily while looking at Sasuke and pointing towards the woman standing next to them. Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"She isn't my _mom_ . My real mom died a long time ago… she isn't my mom, nor will she ever be." Sasuke growled. Tsunade looked putdown at that remark and her head hung low in defeat. Jaraiya huffed in annoyance and he was just about to give his step-son a good punch but Naruto beat him to it.

Sasuke landed with a heavy thud on the floor.

"You ungrateful bastard! At least you've _had_ someone that you could call family! They probably did everything they could to try and make you feel at home again! I don't know what happened to your other mom, but I know enough to see that you're being a spoiled brat, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, tears slowly making there way down his face. Sasuke looked horrified, guilty, and completely taken aback; things that Tsunade nor Jaraiya had _never_ seen on the boy's face. Naruto wiped the tears away quickly and dashed off, away from them.

Sasuke sat up and rubbed the newly forming bruise adorning his pale cheek(face). Tsunade looked at Sasuke worriedly and then she moved her eyes to where Naruto had disappeared to. Jaraiya looked like he was about ready to either cry or laugh his ass off. Sasuke glared at them, like they were just an obstacle in his way, but then stopped. Naruto's words came crashing down on him, and another wave of guilt started gnawing at his insides. Why did this blonde have to make him feel so much emotion all the time?! But I guess that's what happens when you're in….love.

Naruto sat himself high up on the top boom that was on the main mast of the ship. The boom was located a couple of feet away from the crow's nest, but Naruto wasn't being bothered by anyone yet, and he felt comforted by the silence.

**You okay, Naru-chan?**

well… So much for the silence.

'Yeah… I'm fine.. It's just… The stupid Teme…'

**What did he do this time?**

'He's just a selfish bastard that probably doesn't even know what the words "Thank You" even _mean_ .' Naruto grumbled, while Kyuubi listened patiently.

'He's such an evil, mean, cockatoo-headed-teme! Then… Why do I still like him Kyuubi!? Why do I still feel safe around him… Why do… why do I feel complete when I'm standing next to him?' Naruto asked more to himself than to Kyuubi. Naruto snuggled his knees closer to his chest and stared out at the setting sun. The sky had turned into a beautiful mixture of red, pink, orange, and scarlet. The clouds were even died a light pink with a glowing yellow outline. The colors also had found there way onto the ocean surface, making it shine.

"Tomorrow's the day, huh Kyuubi?" Naruto asked, trying to change the subject.

**yep… Naruto… Tomorrow, when it's time. I want you to promise me that whatever happens, don't let me take control of your body. You have a strong will, and you have the personality to never give up. And I like that about you. Just whatever I say, what ever I do, just know that I don't mean it.** Kyuubi warned. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"I promise…" Naruto said aloud.

'Hey… Do you know what ever happened to Shukaku….'

**Not really…**

**MeanWhile…**

Somewhere in the middle of the ocean, far away from Tsunade's ship, was a small life boat, surrounded by at least ten different sharks. And sitting that small boat, was Shukaku. He was laughing and cackling evilly. His eyes twitched occasionally.

And gripped tightly in his arms was a large red scroll…

_

* * *

_

* * *

_I still can't believe that i'm up to chapter 24! and i'm already starting chapter 25! _

I'd like to thank everyone who actually had the patience to read all this! And thank you all for the lovely comments! you're comments is what drives me to update these faster.

And i didn't get to do that surprise thing i wanted to do to Naruto this Chapter but i will do it next chapter most likely...

Oh well! And the lemon will appear soon... i think... i'm not too sure about it though. But it WILL happen! And most likely it will be Naruto and Sasuke lemon... Heehee! XDD 

_I also want to point out that I changed the way I made dialogue between Kyuubi and Naruto, so it's less confusing when they talk to each other. _

* * *


	26. And everything is stained a blood red

Chapter 25

Gaara and Sasuke stood facing each other. Glaring like there would be no tomorrow.

"Uchiha…" Gaara greeted venomously.

"Sabaku.." Sasuke returned with just as much venom and malice.

They were standing just outside the door that Naruto was sleeping in. He wanted to sleep with the others in the big room with multiple hammocks, but Tsunade and Kakashi insisted that he have his own room, with a lock on it.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke spat. Gaara didn't even bat an eyelash at Sasuke's angry tone.

"I'm here to wake up Uzumaki." Gaara answered calmly.

"Well I got here first so you can just go away now. Only one of us needs to wake him up." Sasuke shot back, and if he were a cat then his fur would be bristling dangerously. Gaara just ignored him and knocked on the door a couple of times. Sasuke clenched his fist but then calmed himself down. He didn't want to look bad in front of Naruto, like that time with Tsunade. The Uchiha wasn't even sure if Naruto would remember that event, or if the dobe would forgive him, but Sasuke would still be there for him.

Sasuke and Gaara waited patiently for a reply, but none came. Silence drifted heavily over the two, and Sasuke started to shift nervously. This time he knocked on the door, a little more loudly this time.

"Naruto?! You in there?" Sasuke called while he knocked a couple more times. Worry started to dig at him when there was only more silence. Gaara even seemed worried now.

Sasuke pounded his fist on the door violently, desperately seeking for Naruto's voice to sound from the door. Suddenly there were a couple of crashing sounds from the other side of the door, like as if someone tried to get up, but kept falling back down.

"Naruto! Open the door right now! This isn't funny!" Sasuke shouted, while he grabbed the door knob and tried opening the door. He leaned his shoulder onto it and tried forcing it open, but it was locked. 

Gaara and Sasuke flinched when there was a loud scream. Naruto's scream. And suddenly everything turned red. Sasuke thought he might've gone colored blind for a second but Gaara apparently was seeing the same thing, since he was looking around curiously. Another scream sounded and Sasuke had had enough. He backed away from the door a little, the same time Gaara did. They looked at each other, and pushed away their rivalry as they nodded to each other and kicked the door. Their powerful kicks made the door fall off it's hinges and land on the floor.

The room was dark, but Sasuke still could only see the colors red. It was everywhere. Like as if everything was dyed in blood. The two teens ran to a familiar body that was thrashing on the floor. Sasuke saw that Naruto's face was twisted in pain and fear. Gaara's eyes widened as Naruto screamed in pain and started clawing at his skin. The boy was kicking blindly and he dug his nails into his arms to try and distract himself from the pain he was feeling on the inside. Kyuubi was shouting and roaring. Pleading to get out and kill. Naruto's blue eyes slowly melted into red. Just like what happens when Kyuubi takes over, but he fought against him. It was his body and he wasn't going to let Kyuubi kill anyone.

Blood started to drip to the floor as Naruto continued to dig his nails into his skin. Sasuke quickly grabbed hold of Naruto's wrists and pinned them above the boys head, so that he couldn't harm himself anymore. Gaara couldn't move, he just stared at the blood that littered the floor now. Naruto screamed again and arched his back upwards while trying to release his hands from Sasuke's grip. His spin cracked a little at how far up Naruto was arching. Sasuke quickly shifted so that he was sitting on Naruto's stomach and forcing the boy's back to go flat again. Naruto's legs kicked and lashed wildly.

Sasuke suddenly remembered what Naruiko had warned him and Tsunade only a few days ago.

**F**LASH**B**ACK**F**LASH**B**ACK

"So what's this thing you wanted to tell us?" Tsunade asked impatiently while tapping her foot.

"Okay… (Explanation about the ritual and yadda-yadda-yadda…) And that's what Shukaku meant. Naruto is Kyuubi's container until after the 'day of the red moon'. Kyuubi must also detach their souls right after then, because once the red moon comes, their souls start to join even more. Naruto will be in a lot of mental and physical pain while the moon is red. You must make sure that he is calm and unable to harm himself. Sasuke, do you understand this?" Naruiko asked, her eyes intense and serious. Sasuke nodded in understanding. Tsunade looked a little confused but she seemed to get the basic idea.

FLASH BACK END!!!

Sasuke struggled to keep Naruto's hands pinned above his head. Naruto seemed a lot stronger all of a sudden, and even Sasuke was having trouble holding him down. The older teen bent his head near the boy's ear so that he could whisper in it. He said calming things and he tried to get Naruto to relax, but the boy just wouldn't listen, or couldn't hear him through his own screaming. Sasuke snapped his head towards Gaara urgently.

"Gaara!" Sasuke called, getting the redhead's attention.

"Go get Sakura and Kakashi down here right away!" Sasuke commanded. Gaara nodded and left, not caring right now that Sasuke had just ordered him to do something.

"Naruto… please… I need you to listen to me! Calm down… you can get through this… Kyuubi can't control you! Naruto!" Sasuke said to the thrashing boy. Though Naruto's bucking and struggling was getting weaker. Sasuke was worried that he was weaking because of blood loss, because Naruto's blood seemed to be everywhere, though it was hard to tell, since all he could see was red!

Naruto abruptly stopped moving. His breathing was shallow and weak. The boy's body just went limp. Sasuke's eyes widened and he couldn't stop his body from shaking slightly, and his eyes watered. 

"Naruto..?" Sasuke asked slowly.

Just then, Sakura, Gaara, Kakashi, Sai, Naruiko, and Tsunade burst into the room. They didn't even give a second thought about the knocked down door.

"What happened to him?" Sakura asked in her caring, nurse voice.

"He just started thrashing and clawing at himself. There are cuts on his arms." Sasuke informed her, but his eyes never left Naruto's bloodshot ones.

"Where did you say the cuts were?" Sakura asked as she inspected the arms.

"Right over th—" Sasuke stopped talking when he saw that the claws marks that were just on Naruto's arms were gone. The blood was still there, but the gashes were completely healed.

"But… they were right there…" Sasuke whispered, shocked. While the raven-haired boy was distracted with his thoughts, his grip on Naruto's wrists loosened. He gave out a small cry when he was suddenly shoved backwards. He looked up to see that Naruto was standing, hunched over. Naruto lifted his head to stare at Sasuke with bloodred eyes. Sasuke flinched at how much malice was held in those eyes. Sakura and everyone else backed away from them fearfully.

"Hello Uchiha…" Naruto purred as he neared Sasuke. His movements were graceful and fluid. Sasuke knew that this wasn't Naruto he was looking at anymore. It was Kyuubi. Sasuke picked himself off the ground quickly and took a defensive stand. He cursed in his head for leaving his sword in his room. Of course he knew that this was still Naruto's body and he didn't want to hurt him but it would be nice to have a weapon with you when a demon is coming towards you, killer intent written all over him.

Sasuke braced himself as Kyuubi lunged forward. The demon aimed for the boy's face, and Sasuke attempted to block it with crossed forearms, but what he wasn't expecting was Kyuubi suddenly changing position and kneeing him in the stomach. Sasuke went flying backwards into the wall behind him, denting the wood outward. He tried to get back up but he was hit backwards once more. He fell to the ground on his back. Sasuke coughed and panted to try and bring air into his lungs, but it was very painful to move his chest. Sasuke was afraid that he had broken a couple of ribs.

He tried to get up, but a heavy weight on his stomach kept him down. He looked up to see that Kyuubi had settled himself on top of him; hands on either side of his head, and legs straddling the middle of his body. Kyuubi smirked down at him. Sasuke gulped loudly at how close their faces were. It may be Kyuubi, but it was still Naruto's body, and Sasuke couldn't help but blush.

Kyuubi chuckled.

"Get off of me." Sasuke groaned out through clenched teeth.

"I don't think I will" Kyuubi said smugly while sliding his backside backwards, so that it stroked against Sasuke's body. The raven haired boy's breath hitched, but he made no other sound. The demon chuckled while rocking his hips forward once he was near Sasuke's growing erection.

"And I have the feeling that you don't want me to get off either."

Sasuke glared at him and tried to shove the smaller off himself, but when he tried to lift his arm they were just pinned back down. His ribs started to hurt even more and he started gasping for breath.

"You sick bastard… Give Naruto back!" Sasuke shouted, and as if on cue, Sakura and Kakashi snapped out of their frightened state and lunged to help out Sasuke. 

Kyuubi growled and hissed at the two pirates that grabbed hold of him. Kakashi and Sakura gripped tightly onto the strong demons arms, while Sasuke slowly lifted himself off the wooden floor. He winced at the pain in his chest and gently wrapped an arm around where it hurt. Sai came up next to him and made sure that Sasuke wouldn't fall again.

Sasuke brushed the worried teen away and limped towards Kyuubi, who was glaring daggers at him. The raven haired teen moved his face right in front of the demon's, and growled in his face, "Bring Naruto back."

"Naruto's not coming back! This is my body now!" He howled triumphantly. Just before Sasuke could punch him, Naruiko came running in. She went in between them and slapped Sakura and Kakashi away. Kyuubi stood there, staring at Naruiko expectantly. She was glaring down at him and she had her arms crossed over her breasts.

"Kyuubi…" She warned. The demon sighed and closed his eyes. He lifted his hands up in a defeated gesture and stood there. Naruto's body went limp again, but Naruiko caught him before he hit the floor. She moved forward and placed him in his hammock gently. Naruiko moved the blanket so that it went to his shoulders and kissed him on the forehead gently. Sakura sighed in relief before turning and inspecting Sasuke's wounds. Sai looked around to see where Gaara had run off to, but he couldn't see the redhead anywhere. He shrugged and walked over to help Sakura bandage Sasuke's broken ribs.

"Now… make sure you don't move around too much. And I'd like you to get some sleep now. So go and get to your room." Sakura ushered, but Sasuke stood where he was. The pink haired girl sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you can stay with Naruto, as long as you at least relax and don't move!" She scolded. Sasuke nodded in agreement and limped over to the hammock. Sai went outside the room real quick to go into the closet on the other side of the hallway and grab two chairs from inside. He went back into the room and placed two chairs near the hammock, one right behind Sasuke. Said teen nodded his thanks and slowly sat down, while Sai sat in the other chair.

Sasuke buried his face in his hands and sighed deeply. His mind just kept replaying the event that just took place. The look of pain and fear on Naruto's face, the way he clawed at himself to try and get rid of the pain. Sasuke shuddered and cursed himself for not being there sooner, and helping Naruto calm down before this happened. Sasuke was glad that Naruiko was there to handle Kyuubi when she did. Things were getting out of hand. Sasuke looked behind himself to see if Naruiko was still there, so he could thank her, but she, Kakashi and Sakura had already left. Sasuke shrugged; he would thank her later. He moved his gaze to rest on the unconscious and motionless body of Naruto in the hammock. Sai chuckled softly all of a sudden, making Sasuke look at him curiously. 

"I remember when you used to worry about me like this… I kinda miss it." Sai said, not taking his eyes off of Naruto. Sasuke stared at Sai for a while before replying.

"That was a long time ago. I was a confused and hormonal teenager; I didn't know how I actually felt about you then, but… when I'm with Naruto, I _know_ what I feel for him, and it's really strong." Sasuke murmured. Sai nodded in understanding.

"I can see why though. He's just bundle of energy that you get attached to really quickly." Sai chuckled, and Sasuke made a small smile.

"And…" Sai continued, making Sasuke look back towards him.

"I think he makes a cuter Uke than you do…" Sai said in a serious tone. Sasuke stood up and threw the chair at him, while ignoring the pain that shot through his spine and chest. Sai ducked out of the way of the large missile and laughed whole-heartedly.

"You promised that you would never bring that up again! It was a one time deal! You _know_ I hate being Uke! I was just curious at what it felt like…" Sasuke said with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Now, now… You made me promise to never bring it up in public, and I don't think a passed out Naruto counts as public, but whatever. And I didn't hear you complaining when I topped you. All I heard was "Oh Sai! Faster! Harder! Oh god Sai!"" Sai said in a girlish, and uke voice. Sasuke blushed even more.

"I never said any of that and you know it!" Sasuke shouted.

"I'll see you later Ja ne!" Sai saluted while skipping out of the room. Sasuke huffed in annoyance and sat down in the seat Sai was sitting in before, seeing as he threw the other chair across the room, and he didn't feel like walking over and retrieving it. Sasuke found himself dozing off, and before long he was asleep in the chair, snoring softly.

Naruto POV!

I groaned when I opened my eyes. All I could see was red. Everything had been stained a dark red, and it confused me. I was worried that I had died and gone to hell, but after I blinked a couple of times, the colors returned to normal. I sighed in relief but winced when I realized that I had a horrible headache. I sat up slowly and rubbed my temples to try and make the pain go away, but then all of a sudden I remembered everything that had just happened.

I survived the 'day of the red moon'! And I hope the Kyuubi didn't kill anyone… speaking of which…

'Hey Kyuu-chan!' I called. 

I heard an annoyed groan in the back of my head and then few muffled curses.

"What do you want Gaki… I don't feel too good right now…" He growled. I ignored his hostility and told him about what had happened.

"Oh jeez… I don't remember any of it. I just sort of blanked out. Sorry if I hurt you…" He sounded really sorry.

'It's okay Kyuu-chaaaan!' I sang. Kyuubi growled at the pet name, but I ignored it once more.

I snapped my head to the left when I heard a noise. It was dark in the room, but with my abnormally good eyesight, I could tell that I was in my temporary room the Tsunade had given me, and I could also see someone sitting in a chair next to my hammock. The person was snoring. I giggled when I realized that it was Sasuke. He must have been worried about me and stayed here to watch me. How sweet! Who knew the bastard had a soft side?!

I quietly crawled out of my hammock and tip-toed over to him. I grinned wickedly when an idea popped into my head, well actually Kyuubi popped the mental picture in my mind's-eye but whatever.

I slowly placed myself onto the taller boy's lap, my legs on either side of him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I blushed at the contact and hesitated, but Kyuubi kept cheering me on.

I placed my lips over his and watched as Sasuke's eyelids fluttered open to reveal drowsy, coal-black eyes. He seemed surprised at first but then he smiled when he realized that it was me, and that made me smile as well; knowing that he wanted me to kiss him and be near him. I slowly pulled away and smiled a small smiled, but it faltered when I saw that Sasuke was staring at me strangely.

"W-what?" I asked, but he didn't answer. He was staring at something on the top of my head. I shot my hands up and felt around my head to try and find what was wrong. All I could feel was my soft hair, but then I felt something different. It felt fuzzy and could actually feel myself touching it, and it twitched. I quickly climbed off of Sasuke lap and started running around in circles.

"Oh my god! What is it!? Get it off! Ahh!" I shouted, but stopped when I saw Sasuke was no longer staring oddly at my head but now it was my backside. I slowly twisted my next and spin to look behind myself and I could've sworn my eyes dropped out of the sockets at how wide my eyes got.

Twitching and thrashing wildly behind me was a long, bushy red tail. It also had a white tip on it. Okay now I have an idea what is on my head…

Normal POV!!!

Naruiko came walking into the room she was in before when she heard Naruto's yelling. But then she froze in mid step when she saw her Brother. He was running around in circles frantically with a fox tail waving around behind him and silky looking fox ears placed atop his head, and they were flattened back to express the frantic state he was in.

She suppressed a laugh when she Saw Sasuke sitting in a chair near Naruto. He seemed like he was daydreaming and then she saw blood slowly trickling from his nose. The Uchiha quickly wiped it away to try and hide the fact that he was just fantasizing about a certain cute blonde boy. 

**''What did you do Kyuubi!? I know this is your fault and I want to know what you did!!''** Naruto shouted in his mind, making the demon living there wince.

**Uuummm… well… this can be fixed…** Kyuubi tried to reassure the boy.

**''Tell me!''** Naruto growled. Kyuubi thought hastily and then he sighed in relief when he finally remembered.

**All he have to do is separate ourselves, using the last scroll!** Kyuubi said confidently.

**''And where, pray tell, is this scroll?''** Naruto hissed.

**… Last time I saw it was when you rescued Shukaku… Uh-ohh…** Kyuubi laughed nervously.

**''What is 'uh-oh'?''**

**Uummm Well Shukaku might have the scroll, if he's still alive and the scroll wasn't destroyed, and we have no idea where he is…** Kyuubi answered. Naruto sighed, his new tail drooping in sadness and he slumped to the floor. 

**''great… Now I'm stuck as a fox, human hybrid, and seeing how Sasuke reacted, I'm going to be the laughing stock of the whole ship. Not only that but you're stuck inside me until we find Shukaku… well I hope you find something fun to do while you're in me, because I 'aint going anywhere anytime soon.''** Naruto warned and chuckled at Kyuubi's groan.

_Well this is going to take a while to explain to the others…_


	27. girly fox

Chapter 26

"AAaawwww!!! You look so uber Kawaii!!!" Sakura squealed like a little fangirl as she put another Barrette in Naruto's sun kissed hair. The blonde's fox ears were bent back and were lying flat on his head, and his tail twitched in irritation. He glared at Sasuke and Sakura, who were playing with his hair and saying gushy-cutey things to him, but the glare just made him look more adorable (If that was even possible!! XD)

His fox ears twitched when he heard a soft 'click' when Sakura clipped on another flowery barrette. Sasuke was now busy brushing his red tail with a pink hairbrush and putting a large blue bow around it, to make it look even cuter.

Naruto was sitting on the floor in Sakura's room, because she insisted that he come and help her with something, which he was guessing was just to be a model for her dresses. Yes, he was wearing a dress. The bottom of the light blue dress stopped just below his knees and it had unique and pretty dark blue designs all around the bottom of it. It was sleeveless and it didn't have any frills, to Naruto's relief. The top wasn't really low cut so it didn't show too much skin, but it showed enough to make you want to jump him, and Sasuke almost did too... But otherwise, it was just a plain summer dress, though it suited him very well. If the dress had looked too girly and frilly then it just wouldn't look really good on Naruto. And the light blue color complimented his eyes. The barrettes kept his blonde bangs from said eyes and made his wild hair seem a little tame, but it was still spiked in every direction.

"Hey Sasuke, there's a box under my bed, could you please go get it for me." Sakura said while fixing the last Barrette she put in. Sasuke nodded and did as he was told. He handed her the small wooden box and watched as she opened it. Naruto was still glaring into space so he didn't notice when Sakura had taken out her nail polish. Sasuke and Sakura held in their snickers as they moved in on the clueless blonde.

Naruto's nose twitched as he smelt something. It was a strong smell and so familiar. (ever since 'the day of red moon' his senses have sharpened tenfold. Smelling, sight, hearing, ect.)

The blonde turned just in time to see Sakura open the nail polish bottle. He 'eeped' and ran for it. Sasuke tried to stop him but Naruto avoided him easily and ran out the door.

_Like hell I'm gonna let them paint my nails_ Naruto thought.

**You didn't seem to mind all that much when they put the dress on you.** Kyuubi chuckled.

_Shudup!! The dress actually feels really comfy! But that's beside the point! They can't just start putting shit in my hair and stuff_

**Atleast they didn't get out the make-up** Kyuubi pointed out.

Naruto shivered at that thought and ran faster. He could faintly hear Sakura and Sasuke calling for him but he ignored them. Soon he found himself on the deck, panting for air.

Everyone on deck looked up and froze when they saw Naruto. Some people fainted from blood loss (nose bleed!! XD). Kiba, who was playing with Akamaru before, had his mouth wide open and he had a blush on his face. Neji, who was in the crow's nest (He's not on his ship, but he likes being in the crow's nest, but w/e.), he was pinching his arm to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Itachi and his gang were looking at him with hungry eyes, except Deidara. Naruiko and Tsunade just smirked knowingly. Kakashi and Jaraiya were giggling pervertidly. Lee and Gai actually stopped talking about youth to stare at him. Sai was also staring but he was tapping his chin in thought and looking the blonde up and down.

Naruto's ears twitched and then flattened nervously as he wrapped his tail forward so that he could hold it to his chest protectively.

"W-why are you staring a-a-at m-me?" Naruto stuttered. Neji and Kiba proceeded to get nosebleeds and faint at how cute Naruto was acting, and the fact that they were just getting… certain images of Naruto in their heads.

Sai stopped tapping his chin and walked towards Naruto, jumping over the unconscious bodies on the deck as he went. He put his face close to Naruto's, making the boy blush and inspected him. He backed away and bit his bottom lip in thought.

"Something's missing…" He mumbled.

Sasuke and Sakura ran over just then. The younger Uchiha immediately took his place behind Naruto, and glared at the people who were looking at his kitsune. Sakura smiled and patted the blonde's head softly.

"Thought we lost you for a sec." Sakura laughed. Naruto nodded and backed away towards Sasuke when he saw some of Tsunade's crew giving him those weird looks that he hated.

"Aha!" Sai said excitedly. "I know what's missing."

Everyone, who wasn't knocked out, look over to Sai curiously as he ran down stairs quickly and then came back a second later holding something, but it was hidden behind his back and between his hands.

"Okay Naruto, close your eyes for a sec. I have something I want to give you." Sai said happily. Naruto looked at him wearily and hesitated before closing his eyes. Naruto flicked his ear back and forth in confusion when he felt something go around his neck, he wasn't alarmed though, because it wasn't on tight. It felt smooth and leathery. He heard a couple of soft 'clicks'.

"Okay open your eyes!" Sai said. Naruto did just that and widened his eyes. Sai was holding up a small mirror so that he was looking at himself. He looked really cute, even he admits it himself, and he hadn't seen himself when Sakura put the stuff on him. But then his eyes narrowed dangerously when he saw what was around his neck.

It was a collar! The leather was red, like his ears, and on the tag it said 'Property of Uchiha Sasuke.' Said Uchiha was looking at it with a smirk.

Naruto's aura suddenly turned deadly and he turned to glare at Sasuke. The Uchiha gulped and raised his hands defensively.

"Look I had nothing to do with that! It was all Sai's idea!" He shouted.

Naruto turned to glare at Sai, who only shrugged that glare off. The blonde reached up and tried to take off the collar but he realized that it had a tiny lock on it. Naruto's face turned red in anger, but he didn't yell, he didn't shout. Nope. Nothing.

Sasuke looked at him worriedly. He wouldn't really mind if Naruto was yelling at him right now, but when the dobe was silent… he didn't know what was going to happen now.

Everyone flinched when Naruto looked up; his blue eyes had changed into blood red.

"Kyuubi…" Sasuke hissed.

"Hello Sasu-chan. Naruto has let me take over his body for the time being, because he doesn't wish to speak with or talk to any of you at the moment." Kyuubi said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Though, I could understand why. With you and Sakura keeping prisoner down there to dress him like a doll, and try to put nail polish on him. I'd be pissed at you too. Though he does like the dress. He even admitted it……….. Oops… I wasn't supposed to say that? Oh sorry sorry." Kyuubi said aloud, though the last part was for Naruto.

Sakura looked down and shuffled her feet, guilty written on her face. Sasuke just looked unemotional.

Kakashi sighed and closed his new Icha Icha book that he got from Jaraiya.

"Well, I hate to break up this little 'play' but me and Tsuna—"

"'Tsunade and _I_ '." Sakura corrected.

Kakashi sighed again and continued.

"'Tsunade and_ I_ have been talking and we've decided to take you all to a spa." Kakashi stated then continued reading. And as if on cue Everyone that had fainted shot to their feet and cheered. Then everyone turned to Naruto/Kyuubi and leered, except for Tsunade, Jaraiya, Kakashi, Sakura, Deidara, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruiko, Gaara, and Sai. Instead, they moved in front of the blonde in a protective way. Kyuubi just glared at everyone that was looking at him. He knew that they just wanted to fuck his little Naruto, and he wouldn't let them. He's grown fond of the gaki.

**Kyuu-chan? What's a spa** Naruto asked. Kyuubi ignored the pet name and answered grimly.

'_A place where everyone goes to take a bath in a large spring_. '

**Oooohh! Sugoi! Can I go** Naruto asked excitedly.

Kyuubi hesitated before grunting in approval. The kid seemed excited and he could trust Sasuke and the others to take care of him.

"Alright calm down! We should be there in 10 minutes. Everybody get their stuff the need together! And we'll be spending the night in a hotel, but everyone buys their own food and drinks! Get in trouble all you want though, I really don't care." Kakashi said and Tsunade glared at him.

"You may be pirates, but I'm still queen and I don't want you causing any trouble! If anyone has, then they aren't allowed back on my ship, you hear?!" Tsunade yelled, making everyone nod quickly. Kyuubi and Itachi glared at her though.

**T**HIRTY**M**INUTES**L**ATER

"Finally! Jeez! Captain-Kakashi, you said we'd be there in 10 mintues! Not half an hour!" Kiba shouted at the lazy silver haired captain.

"I lied." Kakashi said simply while walking off the ship with a sack slung around his shoulder.

"Alright you bums! Gather your things, anchor the ship, and get ready to have a nice relaxing night!" Tsunade said, a warning glare sent to everyone. She didn't want anyone causing trouble. Once she was done glaring she put up her hood and grabbed hold of Jaraiya's arm and dragged him off with her.

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto shouted happily while following them. Sasuke hadn't left Naruto's side ever since Kyuubi let Naruto have control again, and he continued to stay at the blonde's side. Kiba and the others had to run to catch up. Akamaru howled and cried on the ship because he wasn't allowed to go. Kiba frowned at his doggie-pal's saddened calls but he shrugged it off, and walked over to Naruto, who was still wearing the blue dress and red collar, because Sai 'lost' the key to the lock...

"Hey there, princess!" Kiba joked while throwing an arm around the blonde. Sasuke glared at Kiba's arm and he wanted to rip it off, but Tsunade gave him a warning look. Naruto stiffened at being called 'princess' and growled playfully.

"Who's the princess dog-breath?!" Naruto shouted.

"'Dog-breath!?' oh that's really creative Naruto… And at least I don't wear dresses and look like a girl." Kiba pointed out while looking the blonde up and down hungrily. "And the fox ears and tail make you look absolutely Uke-ish." Kiba chuckled.

Naruto went to punch him but the wolf-like boy dodged it easily and started running ahead, laughing all the way. Naruto growled and went into a sprint to catch up with Sasuke right on his heels.

Sai chuckled while Neji sighed dramatically.

"Don't you think the Uchiha is being a little i too /i over protective?" Neji asked as Shikamaru came to walk next to them.

"Yeah well that's just Sasuke's personality. But if he keeps this up, Naruto might not like him so much?" Shikamaru stated. Sai and Neji looked at him as they continued walking through the dark and empty streets. It was night time so not many people were out and a lot of the lights had been blown out by now.

"What do you mean?" Sai asked curiously.

"Well… would you want to stay in a relationship with someone clingy and possessive?" Shikamaru asked. Neji and Sai thought about it for a while but then they both ended up shaking their heads 'no.'

"My point exactly. And don't get me wrong, I think the two would make a cute couple, but Sasuke's gonna have to lay off a bit." Shikamaru said stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Well if I were him I'd probably be doing the same thing… I mean who wouldn't want to just go up to Naruto and just dry hump his ass right on the spot." Sai pointed out. Neji nodded in agreement and Shikamaru blushed but nodded nonetheless.

"Well I don't know about you guys but if it doesn't work about between them, I'm gonna have to take sweet Naru-chan for myself and fuck him." The three teens jumped in surprise when Itachi came up behind them.

"You scared the shit outta me! Where the hell did you come from?" Sai shouted.

"Well when a mommy and daddy love each other very much they—"

"No!!" All three shouted at the same time.

"Never mind just… anyway… back to the point… I think we should have someone talk to Sasuke about his little issue…" Sai said and looked to Shikamaru the same time Neji and Itachi did. The lazy brunette sighed and mumbled a 'troublesome' before agreeing.

"We're here!!!!!!" Naruto shouted, probably waking up half the village, but nobody else really cared. Kakashi and Tsunade led the way inside and went to the front desk to get some rooms. Naruto was busy zipping around the room and sniffing around like a… well a fox.

Sasuke and Gaara were keeping a close eye on him and they smirked at Naruto's behavior. Everyone was gathering around the small waiting room, waiting to find out where their rooms were so they could get to the bathhouse/spa. Neji and Shikamaru were busy making plans on how to tell the Uchiha about his irrational behavior for Naruto and yadda yadda yadda.

"Hey has anyone seen Lee or Gai?" Chouji asked as he stuffed his face with the free mints on the table.

"Huh? Ummm.. Nope. Haven't seen them since we left the ship, now that you mention it." Sakura said as she sat down on a chair.

"Let's hope it stays that way…" Gaara hissed darkly.

Everything was quiet after that until Kakashi and Tsunade finally came back with keys and a list in their hands. Tsunade coughed into her hand to get everyone's attention before beginning to speak.

"Okay these people will be sharing rooms!—

Gaara, Neji, Sai

Deidara, Sasori, Kiba

Shikamaru, Jaraiya, Kakashi

Sakura, Naruiko and I

((So on and so forth…. Time skip.))

And last but not least!

Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto!" Tsunade yelled while passing them their keys and strutting away. Naruto jumped up and cheered as he ran around Sasuke and Itachi. Both Uchihas found it amusing but then they started to glare at each other.

**This is gonna be fun** Kyuubi snickered. Naruto looked confused but then shrugged it off and ran to follow where everyone else was going.

* * *

**_I think i made this one pretty long. So be grateful you... you.. you maggots! and Review or i'll send Gaara to devour yo cookies betches! XD_**

**_And i just wanted to remind you guys that Orochimaru is still alive and kicking on the ship, and he will be coming back in the story soon, and he'll be important so... yeah... anywayz. Oh! and i'm really hoping to have a lemon in the next chappie :X_**


	28. Arention?

Chapter 27

"Hurry up you slow pokes! I really want to get there!" Naruto shouted while hoping on each foot excitedly.

"Hold your horses dobe! We're almost done!" Sasuke called from inside the room.

"If you two don't stop glaring at each other then I'm gonna leave without you!" Naruto called back.

**And then they'll miss seeing you almost naked** Kyuubi snickered.

Naruto blushed bright red and bit his tongue to keep from shouting pointlessly at Kyuubi.

Sasuke and Itachi walked out of the room just then.

"Finally! It's about time! And I don't see why you made me wait until after midnight to go to this bath house thing…" Naruto pouted.

"It's because I don't want those perverts eyeing you like before." Sasuke grumbled while walking next to the blonde.

"Hey you guys! Wait a sec!" Itachi shouted while catching up to them.

"Didn't you already take a bath?" Sasuke hissed out while glaring at his brother.

"Yeah well I just felt like having another one. Why do you question everything I do little brother." Itachi whined.

"Because I despise you, that's why." Sasuke growled.

Naruto stayed silent the rest of the way there, though he was hoping around the whole time. He was really excited for some reason. They went to the guy's side of the bath house, and started to get ready.

Naruto quickly took off his clothes, wrapped a towel around his waist, though his tail didn't help with that, and skipped over to the steamy water, before either Uchiha had a chance to get off their shirts.

Sasuke, being the paranoid mother-hen that he is, quickly got undressed, wrapped a towel around his waist and sprinted after the blonde kitsune. When he got there he skidded to a halt and looked around for his dobe. To his dismay and surprise, a lot of guys were there and they were crowding around Naruto, who was deep in the water, wearing nothing but a small towel and the red collar on his neck.

"Hey cutie, mind if I touch those ears of yours?" One long brown haired guy said as he tried to touch the fox ears on Naruto's head. The blonde quickly ducked his head lower so that only his eyes and up were visible and his ears twitched backwards in nervousness.

"What are hiding for kid? Come on, let's see that cute little body of yours." One particularly well muscled guy with sandy blonde hair said. A few of his friends snickered in agreement and the guy quickly grabbed Naruto's arm and picked him up. He then placed the boy on his lap, making it so that Naruto was facing him and straddling is sides. The blonde thrashed and squirmed, trying to break free, but it only seemed to arouse the blonde guy further.

Naruto suddenly stopped when he felt a familiar deadly aura right behind him. He turned his head to confirm that it was Sasuke behind him.

"Let.Him.Go" Sasuke snarled.

"And what are you gonna do if I don't, you pipsqueak?" The guy laughed and he snapped his fingers. Just as his fingers did two snaps, two of his men shouldered Sasuke and grabbed hold of his arms. Naruto's ears flattened in worry and he tried to get free but the guy had a death grip on his waist. Sasuke grinned sadistically, which made almost everyone shiver in fear.

"Don't underestimate me you filthy pedophile." Sasuke snapped while quickly snatching his arms out of the two guy's grips and elbowing them in the stomach, with the arms they were previously holding. It was all done in a quick fluid-like movement that had both older men kneeling in the water and gasping for breath. Sasuke cracked his knuckles threateningly and started to stalk towards the guy that had a hold of his precious Dobe.

The other men in the water were backing away and they quickly retreated. The leader, or so he seemed, growled in annoyance and he tightened his hold of Naruto. Just as Sasuke got within punching range of the guy, an arm shot out of the steam and wrapped around the guys throat, along with a sharp knife. Naruto stared wide eyed at Itachi, who was holding the knife against the man's throat.

"You heard my little brother, and I suggest you do as he says." Itachi whispered and pressed the knife deeper into his throat. The man immediately let go; he wasn't willing to die just to fuck this kid. There were other's he could find, though not as cute as this one.

Itachi let go and watched as the men fled but before he disappeared in the doorway he said, "Don't think you've seen the last of Myou Yabun!"

"Che… What a stupid name." Itachi snorted while slipping into the hot water with a sigh. Naruto, still frightened a little, jumped onto Sasuke, wrapping his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Sasuke blushed heavily while hesitantly placing his arms around the shivering boy.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!" Naruto rapidly choked out while nuzzling his head in the crook of Sasuke's neck.

_Is he _trying_ to make me rape him right now_ Sasuke thought .

"Hey where's _my_ hug? I helped too!" Itachi snickered. Sasuke shot him a deadly glare, warning his brother to keep his trap shut.

"It's okay Naruto, I wouldn't let them touch you, but you need to stay with me next time okay?" Sasuke scolded. Naruto nodded and held on tighter to the Uchiha.

"I think I'm gonna go now." Itachi mumbled while making his way towards the door. "Don't bang Nrau-chan to hard tonight, neh?" Itachi whispered in Sasuke's ear so that Naruto couldn't hear. Sasuke went to back hand Itachi, but the slippery little devil was already out the door. The raven sighed while going to the rocky side of the large inground spa. He leaned on it and slowly slid into the lukewarm water. Naruto sighed in content as the warm water touched more of his skin. He relaxed and removed his head from Sasuke neck to look into his pitch black eyes. He blushed brightly and stuttered when he realized what he was doing. Naruto went to get off of Sasuke, but the other held onto him tightly.

**Why aren't you struggling like when that other guy had you on his lap** Kyuubi asked, even though he already knew the answer, he just wanted to hear it from Naruto.

_''I-I don't kn-know… Maybe because I feel safe around Sasuke, and maybe because when I'm with Sasuke… It feels…. Right._ . Naruto tried explaining. Kyuubi sighed and shook his head. Naruto still didn't know that he loved the guy, but he would let the boy find out on his own.

Sasuke moved his hands away from Naruto's waist to slide them up his sides, making the blonde shiver and faintly moan. Sasuke wrapped his fingers gently around Naruto's nape, his fingers brushing against the red collar. He smirked and lightly massaged his thumbs behind Naruto's jaw, making the boy purr. Naruto leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly against Sasuke's. He closed his eyes and savored the chaste kiss, but it wasn't long before Sasuke started deepening the kiss. He nipped at the blonde's bottom lips and prodded his tongue through his mouth, and Naruto allowed Sasuke to roam his tongue in his mouth. He even lapped at the taller boy's tongue shyly.

Sasuke's self control snapped and he found himself pinning Naruto against the wall with his body and his hands frantically roamed the boy's lean body. Naruto moaned and pulled away panting for breath as he raked his fingers through Sasuke's glossy and damp raven colored hair.

Sasuke started to ground his hips against Naruto's making both their cock's rub against each other. Naruto let out a low, delicious moan, which made Sasuke's breath hitch and he grinded his hips harder against Naruto. Their towels ended up falling off and into the water, revealing everything. Naruto wrapped his fox tail around Sasuke's leg from under the water and purred in pleasure before he looked down to see….

"Oh my god! What is that!?" Naruto shouted while pointing to his and Sasuke's arousals.

"It's called a penis dobe…" Sasuke sighed flatly.

"I know _that_ ! But.. B-But why is it suddenly so B-big!? And hard! Especially yours!!" Naruto stuttered while blushing. Sasuke gave the boy a shocked look.

"Don't tell me you've never had an erection before…"

"Ummm… What's an arention?" Naruto asked while blinking a few times.

"You really _are_ too innocent…" Sasuke snickered. Naruto blushed even redder and he tried to close his legs to hide his erection, but Sasuke held onto his thighs and moved his body between his legs.

"Why so shy all of a sudden?" Sasuke whispered huskily into Naruto's ear. The blonde didn't answer; he just looked into Sasuke's eyes, smiled, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I-I just d-don't know what to do… I'm kinda new to this…" Naruto admitted.

"I can see… Don't worry though Naruto. Just do as I say and it'll be fun. I promise." Sasuke said and smirked. Naruto's fox ear twitched nervously before he nodded and smiled at the Uchiha.

Sasuke faltered a bit before smiling back. They shared another mind-blowing kiss before retuning to humping each other. Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's ass and gently kneaded and massaged it. Naruto threw his head back and moaned. The water made loud splashing noises at how rough they were grinding.

Naruto wrapped his legs and tail around Sasuke's waist so that he could easily grind harder and faster. Naruto could feel pleasure-filled sparks crawl down his spine, then fill his stomach and head even more south to his erection. Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck, right below the boy's collar, and started to suck on the spot repeatedly. He switched to licking and then sucking on the growing bruise. Once he was done with his hickey he continued to kiss down Naruto's chest, abdomen, and then his navel, where a small line of blonde hair started to go down.

Sasuke dipped his tongue into the boy's navel and he chuckled as he felt Naruto shiver and moan again. Sasuke suddenly grabbed Naruto's hips, which stopped the boy from moving. Naruto whimpered and panted as he stared in confusion at Sasuke.

The Uchiha leaned forward so that his mouth was right next to Naruto's ear.

"Naruto… I want you to touch me. I want you to kiss me. I want you to tell me that you're mine. Because you are Naruto; you're mine. And I'll kill anyone who gets between that." Sasuke said seriously. Naruto stared up at Sasuke's loving and lustful eyes and smiled a bright and heartwarming smile. Naruto wrapped an arm around Sasuke's neck and moved his face forward so that their foreheads touched.

"I would never let that happen, Sasuke. I'm yours, and that's not going to change. I've liked you since I first saw you except for your attitude... But... We can work on that." Naruto giggled.

"I'm being Serious Naruto." Sasuke warned. "I… I think I Lo—"

"Ha! I told you guys that they'd be here! See!"

"Troublesome…"

Both Sasuke and Naruto shot their heads towards the door, where Sai, Neji, and Shikamaru were standing.

"Fuck…" Sasuke mumbled but he never moved away from Naruto, who was trying to escape his grasp, while blushing madly.

"Hey you know that people are supposed to _bathe_ in that water. It would be kinda hard to do that if it was filled with your seamen." Sai laughed. Shikamaru sighed and Neji glared at the raven haired man.

"What? Am I the only one who finds that funny?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You guys have no sense of humor!" Sai shouted while storming away.

"Well anyway… why don't you two get out before you get all wrinkly, and you can continue what ever you're doing in the bedroom or something…" Shikamaru said while walking off with Neji. But the Hyuuga gave Sasuke a jealous glare before stomping away.

"Uuumm… Sasuke.. Can we… Uh.. G-go to the room now?" Naruto asked while shyly trying to scoot away from Sasuke. The Uchiha smirked playfully while gripping Naruto's erection softly, causing the blonde to moan loudly.

"Fine but we're finishing this later." Sasuke warned while turning and climbing out of the water. Naruto sighed dramatically while grabbing his and Sasuke's towels that were floating along the surface. He wrapped one of the towels around his waist as he climbed out of the water, though it was hard since every step he took, his erection would rub against the cloth of the towel and make his breath hitch.

As he exited the doorway he was unaware of the curious gaze of a silver haired man with glasses watching him. The man hummed in thought as he readjusted his glasses with his ring finger and inspecting Naruto's ears and tail inquisitively.

"Interesting…" He mumbled to himself before stalking away to where he was heading to before.

"Hey! Pervert! Why are you staring at me while I'm getting dressed you teme!" Naruto shouted while putting on his black pants and orange shirt.

"Hn… Why are you so shy about it? I've already seen it all, though I still love seeing it." Sasuke smirked evilly, while tugging on his tight dark blue shirt and adjusting the sword on his hip.

"Yeah…. well it's creepy when you stare like that! And how do you get rid of this?" Naruto asked while pointing at the bulge in his pants. Sasuke chuckled knowingly while stalking away, knowing that Naruto would follow.

"Hey wait up! Teme!" Naruto shouted.

* * *

_**I'll give you two guesses as to who th eguy with the glasses is. If you don't get it right then i'm ashamed to call you a naruto fan... jk jk. anyway.. R&R you scurvy dougs! Savy? lol i love that word... savy... savy savy savy!! haha! No wonder why Jack sparrow says it all the time!**_


	29. Author note! must read!

Author note!!! Okay people pay attention!!! Seriously this is important! Okay… umm…. I just realized that I accidentally forgot to put in a chapter… so you guys basically skipped a whole chapter! It was the one where they found Naruto… umm. I'm gonna put it in right now!! I'm sooo sorry! Gomenasai!! This is my fault! The chapter will be called "Kyu-chan's a naughty boy" so just look it up and read it. I'm sorry! **Phoenix and Moon **sent me a review saying that I skipped around a little so I went to investigate and I found out that I skipped a chapter… so yeah… thanks for telling me** Phoenix and Moon**


	30. tea parties and 'Snake bastards'

Chapter 28

Sasuke POV

I smirked widely as I placed my little "present" for Naru-chan into my pocket and I started stalking towards our temporary room. I smirked even more in satisfaction when I heard it jingle and clink after every step I took. I knew Naruto was gonna be stubborn about the 'present' but I got it for the dobe for his own wellbeing…

I reached forward and was about to grab hold of the door knob, but stopped when I heard three different sets of voices coming from inside the room. I gently pressed my ear against the wooden door and listened carefully.

"You're right Naruto! These _are_ comfy!!" That was Kiba's voice!

"See!? I told you! And you look great! Shino would love it!" I heard Naruto cheer. What was this about Shino? And what looks great? I'm confused! But I want to wait and see—hear—what happens next…

"Shhhh! You said you'd keep quiet about that! The means you too, Itachi!" I heard Kiba growl. I gritted my teeth together when I heard my brothers smooth and calm voice next.

"Yeah, yeah… It was completely obvious by the way… Oh! Naruto, could you pass the purple nail polish? I think it looks good with this lip stick." I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing aloud, but inside… I was L M A O! (Laughing my ass off….)

"Sure Ita-kun! Ooh! May I recommend the glittery nail polish?" Naruto's voice sounded taunting.

"No you may not… The dark purple will be good thanks…" This would be such good black mail!! I will definitely want to see this!

"Hey Kiba! Could you put this red bow around my waist for me please? I can't reach! Sasuke seems t—Hey! You spilled Nail polish over Mr. Snuggums! Sakura is gonna kill you!" I heard an evil snicker—I'm guessing it was Itachi's...—And then their was a battle cry (Naruto) and a couple crashing sounds. Then it was silent.

"So would you like some tea?" Naruto asked while giggling.

"You know… For pirates, we look pretty pathetic. Except for Itachi—he's a marine… I mean Pirates are supposed to be vicious looking and ferocious… I don't even know how you talked me into this Naruto! If anybody finds us like this, I think I'll die of—" I chose this time to open the door and walk in. I stared calmly at the scene before me… though I was laughing my ass off in my mind.

Naruto was wearing his favorite blue dress that Sakura had forced him into, but he had a large red ribbon tied around his waist this time, and his tail and hair looked freshly groomed. He was sitting on the floor casually, his knees placed on a pillow on the ground, near a tiny table and he was holding a small cup of tea in his hand. Naruto had put on dark blue eye shadow, which made his eyes seem deeper and bluer. He nodded towards me and said a small greeting before returning to his tea. I nodded back and looked around to see Kiba trying to find a hiding place, but he couldn't hide himself in time. Kiba's hair was freshly cut and seemed to shine a little more (probably Itachi's handy work, the bastard always seemed to keep his hair perfect…) and he was wearing a dress like Naruto's. The only difference was that instead of it being blue, it was forest green and it had sleeves. Kiba also put a small dark green ribbon around his neck. I had to admit, he looked pretty cute, but not as cute as my darling Naru-chan. I then turned around to face Itachi. I put a hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing; I refuse to laugh in front of him! Naruto—maybe.. but never in front of Aniki.

Itachi was wearing a red ribbon in his hair, to tie it back near his nape, and he wore a pitch-black, tight, leather slutty outfit. His pants came low on his hips and he wore a black fish net shirt, with a see-through purple top. Itachi wore purple lipstick and he was currently sitting on the chair side ways, his legs dangling over the arm rest, and he was painting his nails nonchalantly, completely ignoring my presence. I clenched my fist and unclenched them repeatedly before I was pounced on by an excited Naruto.

"Sasuke-sama!" He shouted while wrapping his arms around my waist. I heard Itachi chuckle and I thought for a minute before what Naruto said fully registered in my mind.

"Sama?" I asked. Naruto blinked those innocent blue eyes at me and pouted.

"What? You don't like it? Itachi told me to call you that… But he won't tell me what it means… B-but he said that you would like it if I called you that, so I did!" Naruto giggled while hugging me tightly. I rolled my eyes and glared at Itachi who was putting on a second coating of nail polish on his nails while snickering.

"You're right Itachi. I do like it when Naru-chan calls me that. But only when we're in bed." I said huskily while picking Naruto up by his thighs so that he was eye-to-eye level with me and I kissed him deeply. The material of Naruto's dress rode up, revealing Naruto's slender and tan legs.

"Oh come on you guys! I just got done eating!" Itachi groaned playfully while getting up and walking out of the room, but he winked at me suggestively before disappearing. Kiba was still trying to hide himself so he missed the whole suggestive scene.

Naruto quickly pulled away from me and panted heavily for breath.

"At least warn me before you do that! I almost suffocated!" Naruto spluttered while placing a hand over his chest to calm his breathing.

"Well I'll warn you now then… here I come." I said teasingly while I pulled Naruto closer and kissed him again, this time I snuck my tongue inside his mouth. I shivered when I heard him moan my name softly. I could feel myself getting aroused just by that one moan and the feel of his tongue on mine, but I pulled away, knowing that Kiba was still in the room… Naruto pouted at the loss, but turned towards the dog-boy.

Naruto ran over to Kiba and tried to calm him down, his back facing me. I licked my suddenly dry lips as I leered at his cute little ass. The same ass that was mine and no one else's to touch or look at. I took a step forward but froze when I heard a small jingling sound coming from my pocket. I snapped my fingers and slapped myself for forgetting.

"What was that?" Kiba asked as he and Naruto walked up to me.

"Oh.. well. Naruto, I got you something special. Close your eyes and hold you hand." I said, fighting the urge to smirk as Naruto complied almost instantly.

What an obedient little uke. I chuckled at my joke. Yes I'm cool like that…

Kiba was watching me curiously as I reached into my pocket and dug out the small present I got special for Naruto. The brunette smirked knowingly as he saw what I pulled out. I placed the small, golden trinket on Naruto's collar—right next to the tag that said 'Property of Uchiha Sasuke'. It made small jingling noise as I latched it securely onto the red collar; I know Naruto is gonna try to pry it of but it's for his own good.

"Okay Naruto. Open your eyes!" I said as I held up a mirror, the same way Sai had done. I chuckled as I saw the different emotions flash through Naruto's face. First he was excited and happy, then surprised and shocked. Then I saw he looked appalled and frustrated.

"I can't believe I fell for it again!" Naruto growled and then lunged for my throat, the tiny bell jingling with every move he made.

"It's for so I can always find you, dobe. When you wonder off or something, all I have to do is listen and I'll find you." I said, but Naruto didn't let up on his attacks. Kiba was laughing on the side lines.

"I'm gonna kill you Teme!" Naruto snarled while lunging again. I ducked out of the way and ran out the door in a hurry.

Naruto's POV.

"Stupid fucking jerk…" I grumbled as I slammed the door behind Sasuke and locked it. I kicked the door a few times in frustration and tried to rip off the tiny bell on the collar but it was stuck on tight.

**Come on kit. He was just looking out for you.** Kyuubi tried to stand up for Sasuke but I was still mad at the Uchiha.

"Fucking teme…" I growled then kicked the door harshly again.

"Well as funny as that was... I have to go feed Akamaru." Kiba said and sighed as he started changing back into his regular clothes.

"Wait, wait! Can I go instead! Please, please, please! I really wanna get away from the teme for a little while. I'm still pissed at him! And I'll be quick! Please!" I begged while tugging on the front of Kiba's shirt cutely. The brunette blushed and gave in immediately; If only to get that adorable pouty face away from him…

"Fine fine! But be quick about it. If Uchiha finds out I let you go to the ship, he'd probably chop off my balls and stuff them down my throat." Kiba said and shuddered. I winced at the thought and dashed off at lightning speed.

NORMAL POV

Once Naruto was outside he took in a deep breath to smell the glorious fresh air. He looked around curiously to see the streets bustling with activity. The shops were filled with loud and eager customers. Tourists were wandering around aimlessly. Gossip was being spoken and women talked loudly. Naruto smiled at the crowd and started skipping merrily through it, the bell making loud noises as he did so. He made his was towards the docks.

Some people 'eep'ed at Naruto and flinched away, while others either stared oddly or hungrily at him. Naruto could just never win with people. Naruto quickened his pace to try and find the ship faster, but people couldn't help but turn to look at him whenever they heard the jingle of the bell on his neck.

Naruto skidded to a halt when he saw Tsunade's ship near the docks. But then he saw the familiar black sails of Kakashi's ship. The main mast that Kyuubi had destroyed was completely repaired and it looked brand new. Naruto wondered if Kakashi knew about this yet. Oh well, he'll tell the captain when he finished feeding Akamaru.

Naruto wrapped his bushy tail forward and he held it tightly to his chest as he ran towards the ship. He jumped onto the large wooden plank that led towards the deck of the ship. Once he was on the ship, Naruto immediately spotted Akamaru's light brown fur near the middle of the large deck.

"Psstt! Akamaru!" Naruto hissed while poking the soft fur. Akamaru stirred in his sleep and lazily opened his eyes. When he saw Naruto he shot up and pounced happily onto the boy, waging his tail happily.

"Alright, alright! Down boy!" Naruto laughed while pushing Akamaru off and standing up. "Now… Where's your food…." Naruto asked aloud while trying to remember what Akamaru usually ate. The large dog barked excitedly as soon as Naruto said 'food' and dashed towards the stairs to go to the kitchen area. Naruto blinked dumbly a few times before dashing off to follow Akamaru, his new bell jingling loudly as he ran.

Naruto had lost track of where Akamaru ran a long time ago so he decided to just wander around and explore for a little, but after a long while Naruto got bored. The only sound he could hear was the annoying jingle of the bell. He yawned softly and trudged on. This ship was really large and it didn't really have anything interesting in it.

Naruto stopped and pricked is ears forward when he heard voices near the stairs that led to the lowest part of the ship. The blonde hid himself behind the door of the room next to him and he strained his ears to hear what the people were saying.

"Tsunade, I really don't think we should keep him on this ship… what if he escapes!?" He heard some one yell.

"Can it Jaraiya! I told you before; we will keep him alive and on this ship until we get back to the castle. Once I have Sasuke and Itachi in the castle as well, we will then execute Orochimaru by hanging" Tsunade explained as she started walking up the steps.

"Do you really think Sasuke and Itachi will come along quietly? Itachi might, but I don't know about Sasuke. You may be his step-mother but he won't really listen to you…" Jaraiya called back as he followed Tsunade.

"Yes well I know one person that Sasuke will listen to… and I may like him to stay at the castle as well." Tsunade thought aloud, and Naruto ducked his head back in the room as both of them passed by.

_Sasuke has to leave!? B-b-but… I don't want him to leave! And who's this person that Sasuke will listen to? Kaka-sama? Probably… and… whose this Orochimaru guy? _

**You're such a baka…** Kyuubi sighed. Naruto pouted but stopped when he heard scuffling sounds coming from below the stairs. And of course Naruto (being the curious little idiot he is) went to investigate.

☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺

"Where the fuck is he?!" Sasuke demanded as he pushed Kiba against the wall. He was really close to just beating the shit out of him for letting Naruto out of his sight.

"I let him go back to the ship real quick to feed Akamaru!" Kiba admitted while pushing Sasuke off him.

"And you actually let him go!?" Sasuke growled.

"Wait wait! Maybe he's already back and hangin with the others. Maybe he never left…" Kiba tried to defend himself but Sasuke was glaring daggers at him. Kiba gulped loudly and sped out the door, with Sasuke right on his heels.

Kiba skidded to a halt when he saw Neji, Itachi, and Sai up ahead. Sasuke, not expecting Kiba's sudden stop, ran right into the dog-boy, causing them both to fall to the floor.

"You idiot!" Sasuke growled while picking himself up. Kiba tried to get up as well but Sasuke lifted his foot and pushed him back onto the floor.

"Way to kick a man when he's down Sasuke." Sai shouted while hiccupping and leaning on Itachi.

"What's wrong with _him_ ?" Sasuke asked.

"We found him in the bar, drinking all the booze." Neji said while trying to fix his hair into a low pony tail.

"What ever. Anyway, have you guys seen Naruto by any chance?" Sasuke asked hopefully while kicking Kiba in the stomach again.

"Don tell meh you losht him againe! Man! you need to put a leeesh on him fo god shakes…" Sai slurred angrily.

"Yeah, well then I'm guessing you haven't seen him then?" Sasuke asked again. Neji and Itachi shook their heads, and Sai attempted to shake his head but he ended up falling on his face.

"We'll keep an eye out for him. I'm sure he hasn't gone too far." Itachi said as he inspected his nails.

"Gee, thanks for your help…" Sasuke grumbled while kicking Kiba hard in the side and stalking off.

"Me thinks he's upset…." Sai mumbled with his face still implanted in the wooden floor.

"Who wants to take a bath?" Itachi asked.

"Stupid baka.. He should've stayed here. If he hurt himself then I'll never forgive Kiba. Though I guess it's my fault too. I should've kept a closer eye on him. Gah! Naruto!!" Sasuke called once he was outside. He sighed when he didn't hear Naruto's voice, but then he looked up when he saw a nice looking woman pass by. He thought for a moment and then he decided to ask her if he'd seen the dobe.

" Hey miss! Wait up!" Sasuke called. The woman stopped and turned to meet him.

"Why hello. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes actually. Have you seen a boy about ye high" Sasuke raised his hand to about his shoulder. "He had soft spiky blonde hair and fox ears. He was wearing a blue dress I believe and he had a fox tail and—"

"Oh yes! I saw him a little while ago skipping around. He looked absolutely adorable in that dress!" the woman giggled and put a hand lightly over her mouth girlishly.

"Yes that's him! Do you know where he went?" Sasuke prodded urgently. The woman pointed towards the docks and Sasuke dashed off in that direction. He weaved nimbly through the crowds of people and didn't spare anyone a glance. Some girls tried to latch on his arms and start conversations with him but he brushed them away and continued down the road.

The crowd seemed to thin out as he got closer to the ships and Sasuke could finally see ahead of himself. He took in a deep breath and sighed as he smelt the salty air from the sea.

As he got closer he immediately spotted Tsunade's ship, but he also saw his ship. The black sails and Jolly Roger flag were all too familiar. He then spotted Kakashi, Tsunade, Jaraiya, Shino and Tobi standing near the ship.

"Hey!" Sasuke called. Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at Sasuke.

"Why hello Sasuke." Kakashi greeted happily.

"Hi Uchiha-san!!" Tobi shouted happily.

"Have you guys seen Naruto?" Sasuke said ignoring Kakashi's and Tobi's greetings.

"Uuumm.. Actually no I haven't." Kakashi said and the others said the same thing.

"Damn.. Well I'm gonna go check on Tsunade's ship for him." Sasuke called. Jaraiya opened his mouth to protest but Sasuke was already climbing aboard the ship.

"Think we should go follow him?" Tsunade asked.

"Just leave him be." Kakashi said and they continued talking about what they were talking about before.

"So you want Naruto and Sasuke to go back to the castle with you? I don't know if Sasuke's going to want to go… but if you can convince Naruto, then you've got Sasuke in the bag." Kakashi said. Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"That's what I was thinking. And Naruto seems really sweat and naïve. I'm pretty sure we can persuade him…" Tsunade said. Jaraiya nodded in agreement.

"I think the rest of the crew will be upset for him leaving… You wouldn't mind us visiting every once in a while would you?" Kakashi asked.

"No not at all! Of course you can come and visit! Oh, and I'm going to need your help getting Itachi on my ship…"

☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺

"So I'm guessing you must be Orochimaru…?" Naruto asked curiously as he spotted the man who was locked and chained in a metal barred cell. The man's murky black hair covered his face since his head hung low in defeat.

"I am…" He hissed. Naruto flinched at how menacing the voice sounded.

"I over heard Tsunade-baa-baa and Ero-sennin talking before and they were talking about you and some hanging. What does that mean?" Naruto asked while pressing his forehead against the cold metal bars.

Orochimaru chuckled at the kid's innocence.

"It means that I'm sentenced to death as soon as Tsunade reaches her destination. Naruto flinched at the thought.

"But why would she do something like that!?"

"I don't really know why. She was just a big meanie and locked me up. She sad I'd been a really bad boy for the past few years…" Orochimaru lied. Ofcourse he knew why he was being put to death but he wanted to try and see if Naruto would be stupid enough to help him out.

"That doesn't give her the right to _kill _you!" Naruto yelled. He still hated the thought of people dieing. And Orochimaru didn't even have a good reason to be killed, or so he thought.

**Baka! Just the leave the guy alone already! I don't trust him one bit… his whole presence smells of evil! **Kyuubi growled protectively to Naruto.

_Well yours does too but you don't hear me complaining! _Naruto snapped back, his ears twitched back angrily and he bared his teeth.

**Alright alright fine! But if you some how get in trouble with this guy then don't say I didn't warn you! **Kyuubi spat back.

Naruto grumbled to himself for a while before he made up his mind. He stood up and walked to the end of the room where he spotted a key, his bell tinkling loudly in the silent room. He reached his hand up to try and grab the key but it was too high up. He even tried standing on the tips of his toes, but he was still too short to reach.

Orochimaru watched in slight amusement as Naruto struggled to get the keys, His tail thrashing side to side in frustration, and the bell jingling.

"I hate being short…" Naruto growled before looking around to try and spot something that would help him out. He spotted a small chair next to Orochimaru's cell, where some people would sit when keeping watch. Naruto smiled and dragged the chair until it was underneath where the keys were. He climbed onto the chair and stood on it. He shouted triumphantly as he grabbed the keys. He hopped off the chair, making the jingle even louder and then skipped over the metal bars. Naruto took the key and inserted it into the lock. He swung the loud metal door open after unlocking it and then went to unlock Orochimaru from the chains.

"Naruto! There you are! Do you know how worried I was!?" Naruto froze and turned to the door to see Sasuke standing there, panting and glaring at him. Akamaru was right behind him, barking and yipping excitedly.

Naruto's tail bristled nervously and he looked down feeling uneasy.

"And what do you think you're doing?!" Sasuke scolded while walking over to stand right in front of Naruto. The blonde met his eyes with his own angry ones.

"I'm doing what I feel like doing Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke looked surprised at Naruto's outburst but he stood his ground.

"You shouldn't just go wandering off like that Naruto! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Sasuke shouted while putting his hands on his hips.

"Good! I don't have to stay in one place and do what you tell me to do like some dog! No offence Akamaru." Naruto said and looked down at the brown dog. Akamaru whimpered and ran out of the room. Naruto looked guilty for a second before looking back up at Sasuke.

"I'm tired of you telling me what to do all the time! It's like I'm on a leash and I'm not allowed to do what I want anymore! Just give me some space Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. Orochimaru ignored the fighting for now as he carefully took the keys from the floor with his free hand and continued to unlock his other hand and feet.

"I…don't mean to keep you on a leash Naruto. I just don't want to loose you again…" Sasuke admitted sadly while taking one of Naruto's hands in his. Both boys completely forgot about the snake-man that was still in the room, and they didn't even notice as someone else slipped into the room as well.

"You're not gonna loose me teme." Naruto laughed while hugging Sasuke tightly.

"What were you doing down here anyway?" Sasuke asked while looking up. He spotted Orochimaru struggling to get the chains off and knew what happened.

"You tried to free him didn't you?" Sasuke asked exasperatedly.

"Well Tsunade-baa-baa said something about killing him, or hanging him or whatever. And I didn't want to just leave him here to die!" Naruto whined while pulling away from the dark haired boy.

"Well Tsunade wouldn't just hang him for no reason he must've done something and we're going to chain him back up. Got it?" Sasuke said. Naruto pouted but then both boys froze as someone appeared behind Naruto and pressed a knife to his throat.

_Why am I always the one being the hostage? Why can't the teme be one for once!?_ Naruto yelled.

**Because you're cute and a good hostage against others… **Kyuubi answered curtly.

"You will do no such thing." The man said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and glared at the silver haired man with glasses.

"Orochimaru sir, are you alright?" The man asked but never took his eyes away from Sasuke.

"Yes Kabuto. Good work." Orochimaru said while standing up and brushing some dust and dirt off himself.

"Come on we'd better leave, Tsunade will come to check up on me soon.' Orochimaru said briskly while walking towards the door.

"And bring the boy Kabuto."

"No! You leave him here!" Sasuke shouted while looking at Naruto's worried expression. Sasuke didn't want to loose Naruto. Not again.

Orochimaru walked over to Sasuke and circled him slowly. The snake like man eyed the Uchiha closely, leering him up and down.

"I think I'll make a deal with you Uchiha."

"How do you know my na—"

"I used to be a crewmember on your Brother's ship, but that's in the past. Anyway… I'll make a deal with you. I'll let your precious Naruto go, only if you take his place instead." Orochimaru said and he grabbed hold of Naruto's chin to make sure the blonde was looking at Sasuke. Kabuto slid the flat part of the knife against Naruto's throat teasingly.

"Don't you dare say yes Sasuke." Naruto growled, but Sasuke ignored him.

"Fine…" Sasuke said. Orochimaru chuckled evilly as Sasuke relaxed his body and gave in. The snake-like man grabbed one of the chains that was on the floor and tied it tightly around Sasuke's torso, pinning the boy's arms to his sides.

"Sasuke, you bastard! Why did you do it!? you can't do this!" Naruto cried while trying to break free of Kabuto's grasp. He didn't care if the small knife cut him, he didn't want to see Sasuke go with these bastards, and he blamed himself for letting the evil man go in the first place.

**I told you to just leave him alone.. but Noooo! You never listen to me! Even with the dragon egg! You think you'd learn your lesson by now!** Kyuubi mocked.

_Kyuubi this isn't really the best time to lecture me. _Naruto whimpered, forcing back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

"Sasuke please, just say no!" Naruto pleaded, a couple tears rolling down his face.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sasuke snapped.

_You've done so much for me already Naruto, now it's my turn to atone for everything I've done to you and all the things I haven't done for you._ Sasuke thought, there was no regret or hate in his eyes as he looked at Naruto's tearful blue eyes.

"Orochimaru." Kabuto said aloud while keeping the struggling boy under control.

"Hmm?"

"Why don't we bring the blonde one with us too? I've run out of test subjects for my experiments. And I think he'll be quite useful in one of my new projects." Kabuto chuckled.

"No! You promised you'd let him go!" Sasuke hissed while trying to break free of the chains, but Orochimaru had already locked the chains tightly.

"Do whatever you'd like Kabuto." Orochimaru said while pulling a shouting and protesting Sasuke through the door. Naruto gulped and cursed under his breath as he felt his hands being tied behind his back.

"We'll have some fun, neh?" Kabuto snickered while dragging Naruto out as well.

**Told you so… **

_Just shut up Kyuubi…_

* * *

_**I made this one extra long! i don't know why... so dont ask. Just think of it as a really late christmas present... lol. Anyway. hope you guys likey!!**_

_**Thanks for all the support you guys! i'm really happy with all the Yohoho fans! TT-TT thank you thank you:bowbow:**_

_**I hope that this chapter didn't seem too dramatic near the end... but you'll see what Kabuto has in store for Naruto soon. and Orochimaru is just a regular old pedophile...**_


	31. Innocent Naru isn't so innocent anymore

**WARNING!!!!!! iF YOU DON'T LIKE yAOI!!! OR yAOI LEMONY ACTION THEN DO NOT READ!!!!! **

you've been warned...

Yohoho And A Bottle Of Juice 29 

"Sasuke I don't think we're in Kansas anymore…" Naruto mumbled as he looked through the bar windows. Sasuke sighed and looked over at Naruto. 

"Since when have we ever been in Kansas!!" Sasuke shouted.

"Oh calm down Teme! It's just an expression…" Naruto hissed.

"Calm!? How can I be calm!! We've been kidnapped! Thrown in a cell! They even handcuffed us to each other! Not that I'm complaining about that though…" Sasuke said pervertedly while pulling Naruto closer to him.

"Not now Sasuke! We gotta figure out how to get out of here!!" Naruto shouted making Sasuke wince.

"Well we cou—" Sasuke was cut off when the large metal doors were slammed open. Three large guards and Kabuto strode in.

"Naruto may I have a word with you." Kabuto said. The way he said it though was demanding and he expected Naruto to follow his orders like a good 'dog'. The blonde stuck out his tongue and hid behind Sasuke, his tail thrashing angrily. 

"As if!" Naruto shouted and glared at Kabuto. The silver haired man adjusted his glasses and looked up impatiently.

"I knew you wouldn't come quietly. That's why I brought the guards." He said and snapped his fingers to signal the men. They immediately started coming closer, making Sasuke growl protectively and spread his arms so as to keep Naruto behind him. The blonde growled as two of the guards pried Sasuke away and unlocked the cuffs so he could separate them. Naruto tried to keep a hold on Sasuke, but the man was too strong. Two of them had to hold Sasuke back as Naruto was ushered towards the door by the other one. 

"Sasuke!! Sasuke help!!" Naruto shouted while trying to get back to his love. He scratched and bit at the man's arms to try and make him let go, but the large man pinned his arms to his sides and held onto him with an iron grip.

"Naruto! Don't leave! Let him go you asshole!!" Sasuke roared. The raven haired teen slipped his arm from one of the men and punched the other in the face, causing them to let go of him. Sasuke lunged at the man holding Naruto with clenched fists, but the other two guards quickly recovered and held him back. This time they kept a stronger hold of the Uchiha.

Kabuto just chuckled at the scene and exited the room with Naruto kicking and screaming. One of the men holding Sasuke punched him in the stomach hard, causing the Uchiha to kneel. The other one took the butt of his sword and smashed it on his head, making Sasuke black out. The last thing he saw was the metal doors closing and the sound of his love's screams.

**Back with Kakashi!!!**

"okay is everyone ready?" Kakashi asked his crew as they climbed aboard their ship.

"Wait where's Naruto and Sasuke!" Sakura shouted. Naruiko came up behind Kakashi and placed her sword near his throat.

"Where's my little brother?" She asked venomously. Kakashi gulped nervously.

"Ma.. ma… they're probably off having sex in a closet for all we know! Why don't you and Itachi go look for them huh? You _are_ related to them after all…" Kakashi suggested.

"I'll go too!" Sakura shouted eagerly.

"Okay you go do that…" Kakashi waved them off and took out his Icha Icha book to read while he waited.

**Let's See What Kabuto's Up To…**

"Let me go!! You stupid four eyed asshole!" Naruto growled while struggling against the chains that held him to the large table.

"Now, now Naruto… You wouldn't want to get me upset… especially when I could easily kill you right now." Kabuto warned with an evil glint in his eyes. Naruto stopped screaming but he refused to stop struggling. Kabuto sighed.

"Or would you rather me go and bring your little friend here, and you can watch as I torture him to death…" Kabuto growled. That warning made Naruto stop moving immediately.

"Stupid four eyed freak…" Naruto grumbled to himself. The silver haired man sighed once more and took out a knife. Naruto flinched and tried scooting away from him, but the chains kept him securely on the table. Kabuto took the knife and swiftly ripped Naruto's blue dress down the middle until Naruto's chest and stomach was clearly visible. 

"Dude not cool!!! This is my favorite dress!!" Naruto screeched. Kabuto chuckled and adjusted his glasses slyly.

He then reached into one of the shelves underneath the table. Naruto saw that he brought out a needle. The small tube that was attached to the needle had some weird liquid in it.

"Not again…" Naruto whimpered when he got flashbacks of when he got the tattoo. Kyuubi had put it on him with a needle but the tip wasn't as sharp as the one Kabuto was holding.

"Now Naruto, this may sting a little…" Kabuto warned. Naruto whimpered some more as the needle went close to his stomach. Naruto shut his eyes tightly; not really wanting to see what Kabuto was going to do to him.

Naruto cried out and threw his head back when he felt a sharp pain right near his belly button. He felt a weird sensation as the liquid in the needle entered his body.

"There you go." Kabuto said as he took out the now empty needle. "See? That wasn't so bad? Now, you're gonna feel a little funny for the next couple of hours, but that's normal. Try not to hit the area around your stomach. Okay?" Kabuto said, and Naruto nodded numbly. His whole body felt strange, like it was made of jelly. Kabuto unlocked the chains and got Naruto to stand up. The blonde didn't try to fight back or escape because he felt like he would pass out any minute. Kabuto walked over to him and rid the boy of his torn dress and pulled a large gray t-shirt over him. The shirt stopped at about his knees and the top of it fell off of one tan shoulder.

"Now let's get you back to Sasuke." The older man snickered and picked up the small, weak boy bridal style.

"What… did you do… to… me?" Naruto asked. His breathing was getting ragged and his vision was growing blurry.

"I just put something into your body that'll change your whole life." Was all Kabuto said. Naruto tried to speak up and ask more questions but his mind was swimming and he could barely register what Kabuto had said.

Orochimaru was passing by in the hall just as Kabuto was beginning to open the large metal doors that led to Sasuke.

"Ah, Kabuto. What are you doing?" He asked as he reached the silver haired man. Kabuto looked up at his master with a wicked smile on his face.

"Trying out the new experiment that you've been wanting to try." Kabuto said. Orochimaru smirked. 

"Do they know yet?" He asked while flicking his long black hair behind him.

"No, but we need to make sure that they get intimate, or else this'll never work." Kabuto said thoughtfully. Orochimaru lifted his chin and spoke in his deep voice.

"I'm sure they'll do it. You also put the drug in the liquid before you gave it to the boy right?" Orochimaru asked.

"Of course Orochimaru." Kabuto said and opened the door, to reveal Sasuke up and pacing around. As soon as the doors open he ran over and glared and both men.

"Here you go." Kabuto said while holding out Naruto. Sasuke quickly snatched his dobe back and held him close. He checked over the boy to make sure there were no bruises or cuts and broken bones. Sasuke took note that Naruto was no longer wearing his blue dress, which got him suspiciously glaring at Kabuto.

"Well we'll leave you two alone until tomorrow. Ja ne!" Orochimaru said while waving off with Kabuto following behind. Sasuke growled dangerously at them and just watched as they closed and locked the heavy doors. Naruto squirmed weakly in Sasuke's arms, which calmed down the raven haired boy a little. The blonde reached up and gripped Sasuke's blue shirt softly.

"Naruto… what did they do to you? Are you okay?" Sasuke whispered worriedly while sitting down and cradling the boy to his chest.

"I'm… Okay…" Naruto rasped out.

"What happened to your blue dress? What did they do to you Naruto?" Sasuke urged. Naruto attempted to talk again but he ended up just closing his eyes and curling up against Sasuke. His tail twitched occasionally but Sasuke could tell that he had fallen asleep. Sasuke sighed and gripped softly onto his little dobe. He took the time to look at the beautiful bundle in his arms. 

Sasuke bent his head down and he lightly kissed Naruto's forehead. The blonde stirred a little, but he didn't wake.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Naruto… I'm so weak… I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you." Sasuke whispered as he kissed Naruto's forehead again. Sasuke looked at Naruto's soft pink lips, and he couldn't resist the urge as he leaned in and kissed him. Naruto's eyes snapped open at that and Sasuke was surprised to feel Naruto kiss back ferociously, but he wasn't going to argue. The blonde shifted himself in Sasuke's lap so that he was straddling the older's waist and sitting on his bent legs, and he never broke the kiss.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Naruto opened his mouth wide, allowing Sasuke's tongue to roam his mouth. The raven gladly plunged his tongue in and attacked the boy's mouth with his. Naruto moaned wantonly and started grinding down on Sasuke's growing erection. Sasuke gasped in anticipation and reached down to Naruto's ass to help him grind harder. The blonde broke the kiss so that he could attack Sasuke's pale neck. Sasuke smirked as Naruto's tiny hands wriggled their way under his shirt and furiously started touching his hard muscular chest. Sasuke ran his hands up Naruto's smooth thighs and under his large grey shirt to get a better grip on his ass. Naruto moaned loudly and started to suck harshly on Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke winced slightly when Naruto bit his sensitive neck. The blonde detached his mouth from the creamy skin to take Sasuke's shirt off and start undoing his pants.

"Someone's in a hurry." Sasuke chuckled.

Naruto smirked at him and began kissing him once again. Sasuke, not really wanting to rush this, shifted so that Naruto was lying on the floor and he was on top of him. Naruto slithered down Sasuke's body and latched his mouth onto a hardening nipple. Sasuke's breath hitched and he moaned in pleasure. He heard Naruto snicker a little as the blonde quickly stripped Sasuke of the rest of his clothes.

"Naruto… I—Nhg!" Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence as Naruto's mouth engulfed his erection.

'_Where the hell did he learn to do that?!_' Sasuke thought, but he didn't think to hard about it as Naruto began humming and sucking him off.

"Oh god Naruto…" Sasuke began to moan. Naruto took his tongue and dragged it up Sasuke's large erection and lightly grazed his teeth on the skin. He reached up and fondled Sasuke's balls gently and sucked on the tip of his cock. The Uchiha almost (ALMOST) whimpered as Naruto's mouth left his throbbing erection. Sasuke looked down to see Naruto struggling to get his shirt off. The raven haired boy chuckled and helped him out of his clothes quickly.

Naruto panted heavily and he stared up at Sasuke with glazed and lustful eyes, which made the Uchiha hard just looking at the blonde. Sasuke, deciding to return the favor, took his tongue and licked his way down Naruto's body. He took the time to suck, bite, and lick every inch of the delicious body. Sasuke lifted Naruto's leg and he kissed the boy's knee and then started kissing his way down to Naruto's erection. 

The blonde groaned in annoyance as he felt Sasuke kissing and licking every inch of him except for his cock! He lifted his hips and ground his hard member into Sasuke's chest to try and get his point across. Sasuke chuckled as he moved down so that his breath ghosted over the tip.

"Sasuke please!" Naruto whined. Sasuke ignored him though as he continued to tease the poor boy. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and he reached down to touch himself, but Sasuke stopped him by pinning his arms above his head with one hand. 

"You're in such a rush… tsk…" Sasuke sniggered. 

"Ngh!! Sa-sasuke!! Please!! Stop t-teasing m-me!" Naruto choked out. Sasuke gasped as his painfully erect member grew even harder at Naruto's pleads.

"Please what? What do you want me to do?" Sasuke asked. He already knew what the boy wanted but he wanted to hear it.

"Please… I.. I want you to touch me. I want you to F-fuck me!" Naruto almost screamed. Sasuke snickered. 

"I thought you didn't know what 'fucking' means." Sasuke asked while reaching down and gripping Naruto's member. 

"I…I d-don't… bu-but I… wan-t-t you t-to fuck me… If.. fucking feels this good… then I want you… please! Ng! ha…hah…ah!" Naruto said between pants and moans.

"As you wish." Sasuke said and he shifted Naruto so that his legs were placed on either side of his hips. Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheek then his neck and shoulder while he brought three fingers near Naruto's mouth.

"Suck." He commanded. Naruto obeyed and brought the fingers into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the digits and sucked on them like a lollipop. Sasuke groaned in anticipation, but then he snatched his fingers out of the boy's mouth when he felt that they were wet enough.

"W-what are you going to do?" Naruto asked as Sasuke brought the lubed fingers near his entrance.

"Well I'd think I should prepare you first before actually fucking you, especially since you're a virgin. It will hurt a lot more if I don't." Sasuke explained. Naruto looked doubtful and hesitant now. Sasuke bent down and kissed him reassuringly.

"Just trust me, it'll be really pleasurable. It'll only hurt for a second. Okay?" Sasuke encouraged. Naruto nodded again and began kissing him passionately. Sasuke reached down and started giving Naruto a hand job to distract him as he slipped a finger into Naruto's entrance. The blonde was so caught up in Sasuke's pleasuring hand that he didn't seem to notice the intrusion yet, until Sasuke added the next finger and started making a scissoring motion. Naruto hissed in slight pain but after a little while Naruto began thrusting himself onto the fingers. Sasuke added another finger, but Naruto seemed used to the intrusions by now and started squirming and begging for more.

Sasuke looked into Naruto's blue eyes seriously as he took out his fingers.

"Are you ready? You sure you want to do this now? Because once I start I won't be able to stop…" Sasuke warned. Naruto stared at Sasuke for a while, not saying anything, but then the blonde leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. There was no tongue, but he poured all his love and trust into that one kiss. Sasuke nodded and slowly rolled Naruto until he was on his hands and knees. Naruto wrapped his tail around his lover's hips loosely and his ears flicked forward nervously but he nodded for Sasuke to continue. The raven stood on his knees and he grabbed hold of Naruto's slim waist as he guided his erect member near Naruto's hole.

Naruto wheezed in pain as Sasuke's erection began entering him. He could feel tears stinging in his eyes. Sasuke bent down and kissed Naruto's arched back apologetically as he slid in. His raven bangs slid against Naruto's hot skin as he continued to kiss the tanned skin.

Once Sasuke was fully sheathed inside of his lover he gasped in pleasure. Naruto was so tight and warm; it took all of Sasuke's self restraint to not just start pounding into the blonde. Naruto whimpered slightly as Sasuke slowly slid out and then back in. The pace was agonizingly slow, but it gave Naruto time to adjust to Sasuke's large size. The blonde got tired of the pace and began thrusting backwards, making Sasuke go in deeper.

The raven haired boy smirked and began quickening his pace rapidly. Naruto panted and gasped in pleasure as his prostate was being abused. Sasuke quickly pulled out and flipped Naruto so that he was lying on his back. Naruto yelped in surprise by the sudden change in position. Sasuke placed Naruto's legs on his shoulder and he slammed back into the blonde once he was in the position he wanted. He titled Naruto so that his knees were almost reaching his chest and his face was right next to Naruto's. The blonde leaned his head forward and he crashed his lips into Sasuke's.

"Oh god… Sasuke! Sas…suke… Sa… hah!" Naruto repeated as his breathing got heavier. Sasuke chuckled.

"You like it Naruto?" Sasuke whispered huskily into Naruto's ear and he gave the lobe a long suck.

"Y-yes!" Naruto shouted and Sasuke started to thrust even harder into the blonde, making him scream Sasuke's name. The raven haired teen reached down and grasped Naruto's neglected member and started pumping in time with his thrusts. 

"Ngh! Sasuke… I'm gonna… hah ah… I'm gonna…" Naruto couldn't get out his sentence before he came hard with a loud, "SASUKE!"

"Mm… Naruto…" Sasuke gasped as he came inside said blonde. He collapsed next to his lover once he slid out of him.

'**And **_**that**_** my dear Naru-chan is what 'fucking' means!**' Kyuubi shouted gleefully in the back of Naruto's mind.

'_And where have you been for the last couple chapters?! I could have used your help you know!!?_' Naruto screeched.

'**Sleeping…**' Was all Kyuubi said and Naruto could here light snoring in the background of his mind.

'_lazy demon…_' Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto." Sasuke said after a while.

"hm?" 

"I love you so much… You know that right?" Sasuke said softly and he pulled Naruto close to his body. He nuzzled his face in the crook of his lover's neck lovingly.

"I know Sasuke. And I love you too. So god damn much…"

☼☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺Right Behind the Doors☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☼

"See I told you they'd do it… The blonde one is quite loud isn't he?" Orochimaru snickered to his slave Kabuto. The silver haired man chuckled as well.

"Indeed… And if it wasn't for the drugs I had put in the liquid then they never would've done it…" Kabuto pointed out. Orochimaru reached into his and pulled out a small tube.

"You mean _these_ drugs…" Orochimaru laughed. Kabuto sweat dropped.

"I guess they didn't need it after all…"

"Well I think it's a good thing you forgot to put it in the liquid. Who knows how it would've altered the substance. I don't want it to ruin the experiment." Orochimaru hissed. Kabuto sighed.

"I guess your right. And remember that he had Kyuubi inside of him, so the fetus will develop twice as fast." Kabuto thought aloud. Orochimaru nodded in understanding.

"And since Kyuubi is the fox demon and can carry many babies, who knows how many Naruto will develop." Kabuto continued. Orochimaru nodded at this also.

"We'll just have to wait and see…"

_Omigod!! I can't believe i finally did it!!! I know you guys have been agonizing over reading the lemon for a while, and i finally did it!! w00t!! i hope it was alright... and i hope i don't get in trouble for this... but whateva! love you guys!!_

_Naruto: (stares at lemon part with wide eyes) Wha…_

_Me: I know it's great isn't it?!_

_Naruto: (gets nosebleed and faints)_

_Me: Tch… Fine! I'm sure my friends will appreciate it more!_

_Sasuke: (smirk and bring unconscious Naruto into their bedroom to rape when he wakes up)_

_Me: Yeah you go and do that…_

_R&R!!! or you'lll never know what happens to Naruto!!_


	32. The raven sacrifice

Okay guys I know it's been a REALLY long time since I updated this story… so I'm going to like recap almost the whole story… *takes in deep breath*

Well Naruto's mother and father were killed by Kyuubi, who is a demon pirate, but the reason why he killed them was because Naruto's father was helping him find a way to seal Kyuubi inside a virgin body in order to stay under control during 'The Day of the Red Moon' which is the day where all demons grow bloodthirsty. Arashi had agreed to make three scrolls which had steps to help Kyuubi, but that was when Kyuubi and Arashi got in a fight, and blood was spilled. Naruto had witnessed it, and almost got killed himself but the Marines had come just in time. And unknown to the boy his sister, Naruiko, had joined Kyuubi's crew that day. Since then Naruto had been treated like the plague by the townspeople, except for a few select people.

A little while afterwards Naruto helped save Sakura from a man named Zabuza, but the man wasn't going to go down quietly. After that Sakura and Naruto parted ways only to meet up again after Naruto snuck on a ship to follow Zabuza and kick his ass again, but this time Zabuza beat him and shoved him in a crate on the ship.

Naruto ended up waking up in a crate on the ship, and not knowing that it was a pirate ship, he agreed to journey with the crew, where he met the teme (Sasuke) the captain, Kakashi, and everyone else. But after noticing the Jolly Roger flag, Naruto freaked out and hid himself, afraid that they would kill him because he thought they were Kyuubi's allies. But after explaining that to Sasuke and Sakura, he came to like being a pirate, except for the deaths and so on.

Meanwhile, Itachi was having trouble on his ship, because his crew was starting to over through him, but being the marine he was, he refused to submit, even if he had to ask Kyuubi, an enemy, for his help. Of course the Demon only agreed when Itachi promised him one of the scrolls that Arashi had made him and Naruto, the boy he had been searching for. Kyuubi had let Naruiko go on Itachi's ship to figure out what was going on, only for her to meet up with Orochimaru.

After that Shukaku (Kyuubi's right hand man) got pissed because his sacrifice (Gaara) for the sealing went missing, who ended up on the same ship as Naruto.

Tobi (one of Itachi's men) stupidly went on Kakashi's ship and tried to fight his crew, but lost. But during the fights Naruto and Sasuke had fought together and unknowingly began liking each other. Naruto had also gotten a bad wound on his arm, which didn't go unnoticed by the rest of his friends.

Kakashi found out that Tobi had one of Kyuubi's scrolls and decided to take it for safe keeping, only to have Kyuubi himself come onto his ship. Kakashi had tried to get Naruto, Gaara and the scroll off the ship in time, but he couldn't. Kakashi and everyone ended up being tied to a mast and they watched helplessly as Naruto agreed to come on Kyuubi's ship in exchange for everyone else's safety.

Sasuke and the others ended up being rescued by none other than Itachi and Naruiko, but because both Itachi and Kakashi's ships were useless—in came Tsunade and Jaraiya, Sasuke's step-mom and step-dad AND the king and queen of Konoha. And while they searched for Naruto, Kyuubi was busy making said blond into his sacrifice, but Naruto wasn't being very cooperative, because he hated the demon for killing his parents. Kyuubi ended up telling Naruto the whole story behind the fight and Naruto forgave him, and then willingly helped Kyuubi out.

Shukaku was enraged and set the ship on fire because he couldn't retrieve Gaara back. Naruto and Kyuubi (now joined together) fought off Shukaku, but because the ship was burning and anyone on the ship would be at the bottom of the ocean, Naruto ended up having to save the unconscious Shukaku while carrying the scroll, which showed how to separate them. Naruto ended up being swept away in the ocean while putting Shukaku and the scroll on a floating plank that was amidst the other ruins of the ship in the ocean.

Kakashi's crew found Kyuubi's ship in ruins and thought the worst had happened, but Sasuke refused to believe that Naruto had died and they continued searching only to find Naruto on a strange island with a large forest. It didn't take long for them to find Naruto, for he ran out being chased by a large ice-breathing dragon. Kyuubi saved them though, and Naruto was reunited with Kakashi's crew, where he also met Sasuke and Itachi's Step-mom and Step-dad, Tsunade and Jaraiya.

A little after that came the day of the red moon, where Naruto lost control of his body because Kyuubi was too powerful, and Sasuke got his ass kicked by Kyuubi. But (dundundun) Naruiko came to the rescue and put Kyuubi in his place! THEN when Naruto woke up he found out that he had fox ears and a fox tail, which made the crew (Sasuke in particular) very 'happy'.

Everyone stopped in a town with a spa to relax, which is where Naruto found out what an 'erection' was. (*cough cough*Sasuke's fault*cough**cough*) And the blond also found Orochimaru on Tsunade's ship, who was being held prisoner for obvious reasons of experimenting and for being creepy, but of course, Naruto didn't know and ended up freeing the man, who just so happened to kid nap Naruto and Sasuke.

Now Naruiko and Itachi are in the middle of no where, looking for those two, because Kakashi had told them to.

Yohoho and a bottle of Juice

Hazy, baby blue eyes stared blankly at a grey, rusty steel door. There was no sound… No sign of the raven haired boy whom had been taken away a while ago. Naruto had woken up this morning to a loud ruckus which involved Sasuke and a few guards. The guards had him by the arms and were dragging him towards the door. Naruto had tried to get up and help his lover but it was no use. He couldn't move any of his limbs. It was even hard to breathe or keep his eyes open. Naruto didn't know what was wrong with him, but he didn't like it. He had struggled and tried to help with all his might… But all he could do was watch with wide eyes as the door slammed shut behind Sasuke. The blonde could only helplessly listen to Sasuke's enraged shouting, but even that slowly faded away.

Now Naruto sat in front of the door, silently waiting for his partner to return, if he ever would.

"No he WILL come back… he has to…" He whispered to himself, while snuggling his furry fox tail closer to himself.

'**Don't be so down. I'm sure you two will get together again… it sucks how he had to go the night right after you guys had hot steamy sex… but still**."

"You're not helping Kyuubi…" Naruto whispered pathetically, tears stinging in his eyes now.

'**ah! Kit, don't cry! I didn't mean to upset you!' ** Kyuubi called frantically, trying not to make Naruto any more upset.

The little blonde's fox ears fluttered downwards and then the sounds of quiet sniffling sounds came.

"I… I know I'm going to sound selfish… but I just want him back Kyuu. It's slowly killing me how I can't see him right now." Naruto whined, and Kyuubi snorted.

'**you don't sound selfish at all…' ** Kyuubi assured soothingly.

But Naruto only stayed silent. Kyuubi was about to just leave the poor kit alone, but then the blonde's lithe form started to shake and shiver uncontrollably.

'**Naruto? What's wrong? Are you okay??'** Kyuubi asked in a small panic, and his voice got louder and more demanding when the boy got on knees, held his stomach, and gritting his teeth.

'**Naruto what's wrong?????'**

Silence again, but the demon's question was answered when Naruto's head lurched forward and he vomited. His insides clenched together as he puked out his stomach. The acidy feeling coming up and burning his throat brought tears to his eyes. The only sounds in the room were Naruto's coughing and sniffling.

Once he was done he crawled backwards until his back hit the cold cement wall. He then proceeded to bury his head in his arms that rested on his bent knees. The only thing he wore was the tattered large shirt that Kabuto had put on him after sticking him with a needle.

Kyuubi had decided it best to just shut up for the time being and leave the kit alone, so it was silent again for a long while. So long that Naruto had started to nod off to sleep—the darkness in the cold room making him all the more drowsier, plus the stress on his mind made him feel weak. He was so close to falling asleep but then he snapped awake when the loud sound of the steel doors started opening woke him. The blonde was on his feet instantly, tail wagging excitedly. But he almost cried again when not Sasuke, but Kabuto came walking through.

'**Speak of the devil'** Kyuubi hissed.

The silver-haired man left the door open as he walked up until he was face to face with Naruto. The small teen was glaring daggers at the four-eyed bastard.

"What do _you_ want?" Naruto growled, his ears pulled back and his tail lashing threateningly. His small hands were clenched and his stance was firm, like he was preparing for an attack.

The silver-haired fiend took his time looking at Naruto while adjusting his glasses before speaking.

"Well, I've come here with a heavy heart to inform you that your precious Sasuke has been auctioned off. A tribe of Cannibals have bought him for a very large sum of gold, so of course Orochimaru and I took up the offer." Kabuto said, with this evil grin on his face and his eyes had a sadistic glint to them.

Naruto's face fell and all movement stopped. His eyes wavered and tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He reached his hands up and fisted his golden hair to try and keep himself calm but how could anyone be calm at a time like this!

"Y-you… you're just kidding right? S-Sasuke isn't gone…" Naruto whispered, his voice sounded broken, like it had been clawed out of his throat.

"No, I'm not joking." He said, and he took sick pleasure in watching the boy fall to his knees and cry out in both sorrow and pain.

The blonde couldn't go on like this, he was starting to break down. Kyuubi soothed the boy by barricading him in the back of his mind where no one else could hurt him. The demon took over the blonde's body now, because he couldn't bear to see this sick bastard take pride in watching his kit look so lost and defeated.

Kabuto watched in confusion as Naruto's whimpers disappeared and the shivering body before him switched to a stiff and determined one. As he stood up, Kabuto noticed the red eyes instead of blue, and so the four-eyed genius put two and two together.

"You must be Kyuubi."

The demon just growled and crossed his arms over his chest, refusing to speak with the man before him. He would have loved to snap each of his limbs, slash his throat and watch him drowned in his own blood while writhing desperately on the floor, making coughing and gurgling sounds as he desperately tried to breathe for his life. But Kyuubi refused to do it while Naruto was around (whether it be inside his mind or not) and he didn't want to bloody Naruto's body and having the blonde know that his own hands had killed been soaked in someone else's blood.

"Well. I'll leave you two alone to your thoughts." The man said with a sigh as he turned and locked the heavy door behind himself.

Kyuubi was about ready to let Naruto come back, but he stopped when he heard a loud explosion, which shook the whole room—maybe even the whole building. After that there were shouts and yells everywhere.

The curious demon walked towards the metal door and pressed his sensitive fox ear to it. He listened intently as the screams continued but two screams in particular sounded very familiar… But as those screams got louder he actually had to step away from the door in fear.

"YOUUUUUUTTTTTHHHHHH!!!!"

That's all the warning he got before the metal door flew towards him. The demon easily dodged it but what surprised him was the huge indent in the thick metal door. He then looked towards the entrance to see two green clad men.

"Lee!! Here's another unlucky soul! We must rescue him!!"

"Yes Gai-Sensei!!!"

The two walked closer to Kyuubi but stopped when they recognized him.

"Naruto??" They both said in unison. Kyuubi was about to correct them but then again, he didn't know if they knew about him, so he just went along with it. The demon coughed a bit to help make sure he could make his voice a bit more high pitched, because he was sure that they would think something was up when he spoke in his normal voice.

"Yes! Hello Gai! Lee! Thank you for rescuing me, but we must hurry, I think Sasuke is in trouble! We must get out of here and find him quickly!!" Kyuubi said in a girly voice—that could actually pass off as Naruto's.

"Yosh!!!" Lee said, and in the blink of in eye Kyuubi was on the taller boy's back and they were zipping down the halls, Gai right beside them.

"When in the hell did you guys get so fast!!!" Kyuubi shouted. He knew that those two were fast, but this was abnormal. And the fact that they could bring down such a heavy door…

"That snake-like man called Orochimaru did some experiments on us and next thing we know we are more youthful then ever!!!" Gai shouted while knocking over a few guards that came around the corner.

'_I think maybe he gave them some steroids or something…'_ Naruto pointed out, making Kyuubi snort in amusement, but he didn't stay amused because he was worried about Naruto, because the way he said that was so… dry…

"I think this is the exit!" Lee announced as they closed in on some heavy double doors. Kyuubi had expected them to slow down so that they could open the doors, but they weren't slowing down! They were actually going faster!!!! Kyuubi's eyes widened as both men jumped up in the air, each having a leg out in front of them, and next thing he knew, the doors went flying off their hinges as the strong feet connected with them.

The two green-clad monsters didn't even hesitate or miss a beat in their steps when they ran out of the door way, but then they suddenly stopped when they all realized that they were finally outside.

It was dark, with only the sliver of lights that peered through the thick brush and leaves. Large, ancient-like trees were all around them, towering above everything. Leaves, bugs and strange sounds surrounded them, making the two green monsters shiver a little. Kyuubi merely smirked and hopped off Lee's back.

Suddenly there was a large growl from their side and a bush started rustling. Lee and Gai squeaked and ran away with speed faster than lightning. Kyuubi stood his ground. Red eyes narrowing and fox ears flattening backwards as the bush rustled more viciously and the growling grew louder. The Demon was about to walk away slowly so that he wouldn't have to face whatever creature was beyond the leafy barrier, but once he took that one step back a large black paw stepped forth. The paw was about the size of Naruto's whole stomach and torso. Kyuubi tensed a little more and his tail puffed up when all the leaves that were obscuring his sight of the rest of the creature was brushed aside to reveal a large black cat. It didn't look like a panther, nor did it look like a jaguar. It was too big to be either.

**Holy Shit! That's One Big Pussy Cat!!! **Naruto screamed in his own mind while running around in panicked circles.

Both Kyuubi and the animal stood their ground, trying to stare each other down, but they were interrupted when a slick voice came from the doorway behind him.

"And just what do you think you're doing out here?" a familiar tall shape came out of the dark fortress. Orochimaru.

The snake seemed not to have noticed the large black cat until he was fully outside. (How could you not notice it?!) The animal turned its predatory-like eyes to Orochimaru. Kyuubi caught sight of the cat licking its chops before bending down into a crouch. The snake-like man seemed to notice it as well and began bolting back towards his haven, but large creature was faster and pinned the man down to the ground.

Kyuubi didn't waste any time in running into the forest. He was disappointed in not being able to stay and see the man be torn apart, but he took sweet pleasure in hearing the horrid screams of pain ringing in his sensitive ears as he continued running.

'**Why didn't you help him??' ** Naruto asked after a while, still believing that no one had the right to die.

Kyuubi growled and rolled his eyes as if it was obvious as to why he wanted Orochimaru dead. And it was. But Naruto was too dense and innocent minded to understand it.

The demon smoothly ducked through low hanging branches and bushes. The only real sound was the crunching of leaves under his feet, but even he thought that was too loud. So with a great burst of speed, Kyuubi ran up the side of one of the huge swap-like trees. With a powerful kick of his legs he flipped through the air and landed on a branch which was attached to another tree.

'**Wow! Sugoi! You've gotta teach me how to do that!!'** Naruto shouted in awe, completely forgetting about Orochimaru at the moment.

Kyuubi merely smirked and jumped quietly from branch to branch to continue onward.

_**MEAN WHILE….**_

"Great… Just great…." Sasuke mumbled to himself as he was tied roughly to a sturdy plank that stuck up from the ground. The people… or _things_… as Sasuke would put it politely…. Who 'bought' him off were strange looking. There were hundreds of them. They had weird white markings all over their bodies. Though some of the markings resembled Naruto's tattoo on his stomach, which was strange. Some of them had necklaces that consisted of small animal's skulls and large orb earrings that dragged their earlobe's down to their shoulders. The only thing most of them wore, were these loincloth things, which looked to be made of fur.

Sasuke looked around at the large village and he saw that almost everywhere you turned you could see large Fox statues. The statues were all in different positions but it was still the same fox, which had nine tails and next to the fixes were statues of ravens.

"Boom shakalaka Boom shakalakalaka BOOM!" all of the weird people suddenly chanted together, while circling towards Sasuke. They had these hungry looks in their eyes, but they all stopped chanting immediately when this one… _person_... came walking towards them. They all bowed in respect and moved out of the way as he walked towards the Uchiha. As he got closer Sasuke noticed that he had this toga thing wrapped around himself and he held himself with this proud air about him. Sasuke could only guess that this man was their leader… or chief… or whatever they're called.

The man just stood there for a second, staring at the Uchiha. Then he started poking his pale skin and feeling it. He then inspected the raven locks with a calculating gaze. After a few more prods and pokes then man stopped and raised his hands, and yelled in this strange language.

"Eht nevar sah yllanif deraeppa erofeb su!!"

(If you want to know what he said then read the words backwards)

Everyone began cheering and making monkey-like noises. Sasuke just scrunched his face and glared at everyone. After a few more seconds someone else began walking towards the crowd in the same direction that the leader had come from. Everyone else showed the same sort of respect towards this new man, so this only confused the Uchiha further.

As the new man drew closer he couldn't help but notice that this man wasn't as weird looking. He actually looked like a normal man, but his skin was very tan and he had this large scar that ran across his nose. His eyes were soft and kind, unlike the other, and he wore his hair up neatly.

The man stopped right behind the leader and knelt down in respect. The man looked down upon him and said some more strange things then pointed towards Sasuke. The kneeling man nodded and stood up and took a step forward so that he stood in front of Sasuke.

The raven-haired boy narrowed his eyes at him dangerously, but he simply smiled at the shorter boy.

"Hello." The man said. Sasuke's eyes widened and he let out a sigh of relief at someone actually speaking his language.

"Hello. Hey do you think you could get me down from here? I really need to leave." Sasuke said, his voice getting slightly desperate. But who wouldn't when hundreds of hungry faces were staring at you like you were some kind of delicious dish.

But the man just frowned and shook his head.

"I am afraid I can not do that. To the Suna Tribe, you are to be their sacrifice in order to summon the Lord of Foxes. It would be against tradition to let you go." The man said with a sad look on his face. He seemed to feel bad for Sasuke.

"I can't die! Naruto needs me! That stupid man Orochimaru is going to do all kinds of strange things to him if I don't help him!" Sasuke said, his voice growing more desperate. He knew an Uchiha should be calm and collected in situations like this but he just couldn't help it. The thought of Naruto being all alone and dieing, drove Sasuke mad.

The man seemed to flinch when Sasuke mentioned the name 'Orochimaru' and he looked away from the boy's distressed face guiltily.

"I really can't help you. I'm truly sorry. I am only able to answer your questions while the others prepare for the feast." He said while motioning towards everyone else. Sasuke only now realized that they all were bustling about, Bringing out Large wooden tables and a huge cauldron. They placed the huge pot/cauldron next to this wooden stand where two of them stood, filling it with water and random vegetables.

Sasuke swallowed thickly.

"I'm guessing that I'll be on the menu." Sasuke stated, and the man beside him nodded solemnly.

"Why do **I **have to be the sacrifice though?" he growled stubbornly.

The man looked at the Uchiha for a second before answering.

"Because your hair just happens to be the same color as the sacred bird. And it is believed that if we become you then the Lord of Foxes will appear, and the only way we can think of becoming you is to eat you. It's a stupid superstition though." He sighed and crossed his arms.

Sasuke contemplated this for a little while. And then looked curiously over at the man.

"Why is it that you seem to have more common sense than the others?" Sasuke asked, truly curious.

The man's soft brown eyes closed for a moment and he snorted at the 'comment'.

"Sure I was born and raised here… but I had gone out to in the world and learned things, and taught to others. I've been able to actually see things that these simpletons have not… But yet I feel like I have a responsibility to my tribe. I mean my father is the chief and all." He said but he seemed like he was hesitating.

"But yet you still feel locked up here, un able to actually do what **you** want." Sasuke summed up for the man, who grew wide-eyed and his mouth feel open with soundless words.

Sasuke smirked at the reaction.

"I understand what you're feeling, and I know that you're a good person. If I get out of this mess, then you should come with me to help Naruto and then we can all go back to my ship. You can come with us and travel the world if you'd like." Sasuke said, and the man remained speechless as he stared at Sasuke in bewilderment.

"What's your name?" the Uchiha asked, snapping him out of his daze.

"Iruka…. And what is your name?" He asked, but Sasuke didn't get to answer because Iruka's father let out a loud shout, making all noise die down.

"Ti si emit ot tsaef nopu eht nevar dna ecomeb eno htiw ti!!"

Sasuke looked horrified for a split second. He didn't know what he just said but he had a very bad feeling about it. He looked towards Iruka for a translation but the man was no longer there.

'_This is __**not**__ good…'_ was what went through his mind as he was untied and then carried forcefully towards the giant cauldron that seemed large enough to fit a full grown elephant.


End file.
